Bourreau de mon corps, bourreau de mon coeur
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: La bataille qui devait être finale ne l'a pas été! Pourquoi et comment nos héros ontils changé? Harry n'a plus de contact avec Ron et Hermione... Harry aime Draco mais Draco...
1. Chapter 1 : bourreau de mon corps

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, à chapitres courts...**

**Si ça vous plait, laissez-moi un message! Biz**

**Chapitre 1: Bourreau de mon corps**

Recroquevillé dans un coin du salon plongé dans la pénombre du soir, derrière le fauteuil vert bouteille, il ramena ses jambes douloureuses jusqu'à son menton et les entoura de ses bras. Sa lèvre était fendue mais ses côtes n'étaient que fêlées, il ne connaissait que trop la douleur lancinante d'une côte cassée. Il avait appris la différence… à de nombreuses reprises.

Il avait probablement l'épaule disloquée et sa mâchoire ne répondait pas aux ordres de son cerveau. Son œil était cerné d'une auréole rougeâtre qui virerait sans aucun doute au pourpre d'ici quelques heures, et le vert de ses grands yeux humides semblait terni. Il voulait pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait parce qu'il sentait que ses mains étaient humides mais il ne baissa pas les yeux sur elles, il se dit que c'était certainement le sang qui s'échappait des plaies béantes. Il se contentait de balancer son corps d'avant en arrière, en l'attendant.

Il reviendrait, il revient toujours. Et il panserait ses plaies comme il le fait toujours, puis il le prendrait dans ses bras et il s'excuserait avant de promettre que cette fois, c'était la dernière, comme il le fait toujours.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, il le savait bien. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme cela et non, ce n'était pas un monstre. Il ne vivait plus que pour cette chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps lorsqu'il l'entourait de ses bras puissants et que de la même manière que ces mains l'avaient faîtes souffrir, elles l'apaisaient, inexplicablement.

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais été vraiment violents avec lui, verbalement, certes, mais il était comme imperméable face à tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de ces personnes. Il ne les voyait plus de toute façon maintenant. Il avait enfin atteint sa majorité et ce, depuis un an, et vivait à présent dans cet appartement sur Diagon Alley surprotégé pour sa propre sécurité.

On lui avait toujours dit que les mots font bien plus mal que les coups mais que se passe-t-il si chaque poing reçu, mis bout à bout, forme une phrase? Que se passe-t-il quand ses poings lui parlent?

Les mots ne leur servaient pas à communiquer et les baguettes ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité mais il avait découvert que les poings pouvaient être très bavards. Quand la douleur va au-delà des mots, la seule forme de communication peut s'avérer être les coups, il le savait maintenant.

Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas? Il était fort, c'était un survivant mais il était là, derrière ce fauteuil, secoué de violents tremblements, provoqués par la douleur probablement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, une heure, peut-être deux ou même plus, s'était écoulée mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il était revenu, il revenait toujours. Il expira, il n'avait même pas noté que son souffle s'était coincé quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps, il ne le savait pas.

La grande silhouette svelte fouilla la pièce du regard puis deux billes d'acier se posèrent sur le petit corps tremblant dans le coin de la pièce.

Il contourna la table basse et s'engouffra dans un étroit couloir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un large bol d'eau claire, une serviette humide et quelques bandages.

Il ne dit rien et s'accroupit près du corps tuméfié. Il procéda méthodiquement mais avec douceur.

Il nettoya d'abord le sang à l'aide du linge humide.

C'était si bon de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau irradiant sous la chaleur des restes de coups qu'il avait reçu. Il émit quelques gémissements de douleurs lorsque le linge se posa sur les plaies les plus profondes, les mains bienfaitrices se firent alors plus douces.

Il n'aurait pas besoin de bandage cette fois. Quelques sorts de guérison et un ou deux sorts de dissimulation suffirait à donner le change. Le bourreau s'exécuta, lui ôtant précautionneusement sa chemise, sa peau brunâtre révélant les marques de précédents échanges qui avaient subsistés.

Il avait fini, on ne voyait plus rien. Les sorts de dissimulation avaient achevé de camoufler les meurtrissures qui mettraient plus de temps à guérir.

Il l'aida à se relever doucement, car bien que ses blessures soient cicatrisées, il tremblait encore et il fut pris d'un violent vertige lorsqu'il fut complètement debout. Il attrapa le bras de son bourreau avec force et s'y agrippa pour ne pas chuter. Ce dernier le déposa avec précaution sur le fauteuil vert derrière lequel il se cachait encore quelques minutes auparavant, puis il s'agenouilla face à lui et posa son front contre ses genoux.

- Harry, je suis…

- Je sais.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ledit Harry le fit se relever et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et Harry pouvait apercevoir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les deux billes d'acier qui n'osaient affronter son regard. Il savait que même s'il était le seul à recevoir les coups, ils partageaient la douleur.

Le bourreau s'éloigna quelques instants, son regard avait été attiré par quelque chose de brillant sur le sol de la petite cuisine de leur appartement. Il se pencha et ramassa les lunettes du survivant qui avait du s'écraser au sol quand…

Elles étaient cassées, encore. Il murmura un reparo puis lui tendit ses lunettes.

Il souffla un timide «merci».

Son bourreau s'éloigna, se dirigea vers leur chambre, la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées.

Harry, lui avait besoin de prendre une douche, comme à chaque fois. L'eau chaude s'écoulant sur son corps meurtri soulageait ses muscles endoloris, le bien-être l'envahissait à nouveau comme lorsqu'il était dans ses bras et il se surprit à sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé et il en eut honte. Il ne pouvait pas sourire, il ne devait pas sourire, il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il avait perdu ce droit il y avait onze mois déjà.

Il sortit de la douche, sa peau fumait encore de l'eau bouillante qui se déversait sur lui quelques minutes auparavant, il se ceignit les hanches d'une serviette blanche immaculée. Il prit tout son temps pour se sécher, massant chaque parcelle de peau. Les plaies avaient disparu mais il faudrait quelques heures avant que la douleur ne s'estompe complètement.

Il revêtit un simple boxer noir puis se dirigea vers leur chambre.

Son bourreau était allongé sur le dos, les draps relevés sur lui jusqu'à la taille. Sa tête reposait dans ses mains, elles-mêmes repliées sous sa nuque. Il le vit entrer et le gratifia d'un sourire timide. Il pénétra plus avant dans la pièce, regardant fixement cet homme, allongé dans leur lit. Il avait renoncé à penser, à réfléchir depuis quelques mois déjà et ce fut un regard vide qui se posa sur lui, vide de toute colère, vide de toute amertume, vide de toute vengeance, vide de toute haine. Les yeux verts étaient toujours emplis de cette même émotion que le bourreau ne parvenait à saisir, cette lueur un peu folle qui lui faisait penser qu'il devait forcément se méprendre, ses grands yeux de jade qui ne reflétaient que cette folle lueur de gratitude.

Harry se glissa entre les draps, le plus près qu'il put de son bourreau. Ce dernier se lova contre le corps du jeune homme et son corps se trouva presque à moitié sur celui de Harry qui entoura sa taille fine d'un bras possessif. La main de son bourreau chercha la sienne à tâtons et la trouva à la même hauteur que la tête de Harry. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent lorsque sa tête vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule douloureuse du survivant. Ils fermèrent les yeux alors que leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent de la même manière que leurs doigts.

On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient s'ils n'avaient pas été étendus et immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un soupir d'aise s'échappa de l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils s'endormaient, comme à chaque fois.

Harry se réveilla bien vite, il ne dormait jamais longtemps. Draco n'avait pas bougé, toujours lové contre lui, il soupirait d'aise dans son sommeil. Harry détacha sa main de la taille de son compagnon et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il aimait ce regard que Draco posait sur lui. Il aimait ce qu'il y lisait parce qu'il y avait tant à lire.

Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors et son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il avait demandé à Madame Pomfrey s'il pouvait accéder au stock de potions réparatrices en tous genres. D'abord sceptique, elle avait accepté lorsqu'il lui avait relaté les conséquences de la dernière attaque.

Il contemplait toujours Draco. Il commençait à s'agiter et le mouvement de ses paupières indiquait à Harry qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars. Parfois il se surprenait à l'envier parce que même si son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars en tous genre, cela restait du sommeil.

Perdu dans ses contemplations, il ne remarqua même pas les deux billes d'acier le scrutant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Tu ne dors pas?

Il secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse.

Draco bougea un peu sur lui et Harry grimaça.

- Tu as mal?

Il secoua négativement la tête sachant bien que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas dupe. Draco se dégagea et tâta son épaule de sa longue main fine, puis son expression concentrée se changea en masque horrifié.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas au juste. Draco avait soigné et camouflé le reste de son corps mais il avait oublié son épaule, toujours disloquée et très douloureuse, épaule sur laquelle il avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit mais Harry n'avait rien dit.

Draco avança sa main mais Harry se leva précipitamment.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ne sois pas ridicule je vais te soigner ça.

Harry s'approcha alors que Draco prenait sa baguette et commencer l'auscultation minutieuse de son épaule. Il lança le sort de guérison le plus efficace qu'il connaissait alors qu'il maintenait fermement l'épaule de Harry d'une main et enfoncer sa baguette dans la chair blessée de l'autre. Bientôt Harry ne ressentit plus qu'une légère douleur s'apparentant à un picotement. Draco fit le tour de son épaule de sa main puis la laissa glisser sur son torse découvert, Harry baissa les yeux et Draco ôta ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une tête rousse

**Chapitre 2: Une tête rousse**

- Professeur Snape, vous ne pouvez pas!

Il regarda le demi géant avec tout le mépris dont il était capable avant de rétorquer sèchement:

- Qui ira? Vous peut-être?

- Si vous me le demandez.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule!

- Je le ferai pour Dumbledore.

Il renifla son dégoût à l'emploi de ce nom.

- J'ai tué Dumbledore

- Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme. S'il avait du respect pour vous et vous faisait confiance alors j'ai le même respect pour vous et vous avez toute ma confiance.

Snape soupira visiblement exaspéré par tant mièvrerie.

- Je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres mieux que personne ne le connaîtra jamais.

- Après la découverte de votre trahison vous ne pouvez pas vous exposez! Il n'aura aucune pitié! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais…

- Dumbledore est mort Hagrid!

Le demi géant sentit sa gorge se serrer mais se résigna:

- Comme vous voudrez Professeur.

Quel était ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en observant le demi géant quittait son bureau? Serait-ce de la culpabilité? Des regrets? Impossible, pas lui. Pas Severus Snape.

Trois coups fermes retentirent et le sortirent de ses perturbantes réflexions.

Une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte entrouverte.

- Mr Weasley? Interrogea-t-il non sans pointe d'aversion.

- On raconte partout dans Hogwarts que vous allez partir. Affirma-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Pour votre grand plaisir. Termina-t-il sarcastique.

- Pas vraiment.

Snape étudia le jeune Weasley un instant, tentant vainement de détecter la moindre trace d'animosité.

- Je sais que je ne suis personne pour vous en dissuader mais Hermione et moi, Il rougit légèrement, on pense que vous devriez rester.

- Effectivement, vous n'êtes personne et je vous prierai vous et Hermione, insista-t-il vicieusement sur le prénom, de me tenir à l'écart de vos «pensées» Termina-t-il une once de méchanceté dans la voix.

Mais Ron était à Gryffindor et tous les adjectifs qui leur revenaient de droit faisaient donc partie de lui et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Snape n'était plus vraiment la terreur des cachots, ni un deatheater. A la vérité, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il était et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur la question mais un cap avait été franchit il y avait de cela onze mois.

Il ne se laissa donc pas démonter.

- Nous n'avons plus que vous. Murmura-t-il.

Snape leva brusquement la tête. De quel droit osait-il? Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses sales gamins et surtout pas des gryffindors. De quel droit osait-il l'affubler d'une telle responsabilité? Il refuserait catégoriquement. Mais une partie de lui savait qu'il avait déjà capitulé. Il avait déjà accepté cette lourde charge lorsqu'il avait revêtu la robe symbolique du directeur de Hogwarts.

- Vous êtes affligeant Weasley! Cracha-t-il.

- Non, défia-t-il, je suis affligé! Une poignée de gamin à peine sorti de l'école, sans formation aucune au combat et si peu d'expérience contre une armée de barbares sanguinaires entraînés dans un seul et unique but, nous détruire! S'emporta-t-il.

- Je vous signale que j'étais l'un de ces barbares sanguinaires! Rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

- Mais aujourd'hui vous avez pris la tête de l'Ordre et vous ne pouvez pas nous tourner le dos!

- Ceci ne vous concerne en rien Weasley!

Il tapa violemment du poing sur le bureau avant de hurler:

- VOUS N'ETES DECIDEMENT QU'UN SALE…

Snape n'avait pas attendu qu'il élève la voix, la main déjà crispée sur sa baguette, il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour fondre sur Ron comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il le tenait maintenant en respect, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

- Un sale quoi, Weasley? Vous n'êtes plus un élève et les accidents de baguette sont très répandus, le ministère ne s'en formalisera pas! Pressa-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

A sa grande surprise puis consternation, Ron se laissa tomber à genou auprès de l'ex-deatheater, les bras le long du corps et la tête baissée. Plus encore que la tournure inattendue que prenait cette entrevue, ce fut le ton suppliant du jeune homme qui émut le professeur, maintenant directeur, Snape. Mais un Severus Snape ne s'émeut pas.

- Ne nous laissez pas vous aussi. Chuchota-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau du directeur. Il savait à quoi cet être si abattu à ses pieds faisait référence. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup et pourquoi? Pour se cacher de tout et de tous, dissimulés derrière les remparts de leur nouvelle forteresse. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Mac Gonagall lui avait succédé, succédé à ses fonctions, puis succédé dans la mort. Remus avait pris sa place, en mission chez les loups garous, il avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Greyback, toujours suspicieux, il avait alors rejoint Alice et Franck Longbottom dans une section de Sainte Mangouste d'où l'on ne ressort plus.

L'Ordre était désemparé. Qui les guiderait? Tous s'étaient naturellement tournés vers Harry mais Arthur s'y était virulemment opposé. Qu'avait-il dit: trop jeune, trop de responsabilité, trop de pression, trop de morts, trop de tristesse? Il ne savait plus très bien.

La discussion avait été plus qu'animée ce soir-là, et puis pourquoi avait-il tous tellement besoin d'un chef, d'un leader, d'un responsable. Voilà où se situait le nœud du problème, ils avaient besoin d'un responsable, responsable pour les têtes qui tombaient, le sang qui coulait, les erreurs qui s'accumulaient et tous l'avaient trouvé mais il aurait préféré qu'ils le choisissent lui, plutôt que l'Autre. Les voix s'échauffaient, les mains s'agitaient, personne n'avait réellement compris ce soir-là, ce qu'ils se rappellent tous, c'est que le demi géant quasiment muet depuis la mort de Dumbledore s'était levé. Le silence sépulcral s'abattit sur la pièce imbibée de cette odeur animale qui leur collait à la peau alors que les éclats de voix n'en finissaient plus.

Il avait l'air si las, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux ans, depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il leva sa main pour la passer dans l'épaisse masse brunâtre qu'il appelait cheveux puis dit simplement:

- Je propose le Professeur Snape.

Il se rassit, dans le même silence qu'avait provoqué son premier mouvement.

- Mais enfin vous délirez complètement! Accusa Alastor Moody dit Mad-Eye.

La réaction de Hagrid ne se fit pas attendre alors que l'ensemble des membres commençait à protester vivement. Il se leva une fois de plus, un peu plus lentement pour ajouter:

- Le Professeur Dumbledore avait une entière confiance dans cet homme. Dumbledore était un grand homme.

Puis il se rassit et à la surprise de tous, l'élu s'était levé, difficilement, ses mouvements étaient maladroits et il semblait souffrir des jambes pour on ne sait quelle raison mais personne ne remarqua rien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hagrid.

- La ferme Potter, siffla Mad-Eye, ne vous mêler surtout pas de ça!

Draco s'était interposé, le doigt pointé sur Mad-Eye, ses deux billes d'acier en fusion se liquéfiaient sous la colère:

- Je vous interdis de le traiter de cette manière!

- On défend son petit ami Malfoy, comme c'est honorable! Railla-t-il.

- ASSEZ!

Les échos de la voix de Snape résonnèrent dans la pièce circulaire. Les voix se turent, les mains tombèrent, et tous les yeux convergèrent dans la même direction: Snape.

- Je ne veux pas de ce poste! Finit-il par dire non sans une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hagrid. Intervint Arthur.

Les regards consternaient de l'assemblée passaient successivement de Snape à Arthur puis de Arthur à Mad-Eye en passant parfois par Harry, prostré sur sa chaise.

- Enfin Arthur, vous n'y songez pas!

- Ecoutez, Alastor, Severus est le plus qualifié d'entre nous. Il connaît Vous-Savez-Qui mieux que personne. Il maîtrise des techniques de magie que nous ne pouvons que rêver d'avoir un jour et tous, nous savons ici qu'il sait prendre les décisions graves et s'y tenir.

Le discours de Arthur avait soulevé de nombreuses interrogations et les murmures parvenant aux oreilles de Snape se firent plus favorables.

- Severus, continua Arthur, je vous en prie, pour Dumbledore.

Voilà comment Severus Snape se retrouvait désormais dans le bureau des regrettés Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mac Gonagall et Remus Lupin, dans l'ordre chronologique, cette tête rousse toujours baissée, ce long corps solide toujours à genoux devant lui.

- Debout Weasley. Intima-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête mais ce fut le seul mouvement qu'il esquissa. Snape franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait et agrippa le bras de Ron sans ménagement. Il le remit debout maladroitement et le projeta sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

- A quoi jouez-vous Weasley? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne joue pas Monsieur. Soupira-t-il. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué, c'est insupportable!

Snape le considéra un instant, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué, comment ne pouvait-il pas? Peut-être que c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter finalement, il ne savait pas trop. Weasley semblait soulever un point crucial que tous semblaient avoir décidé d'ignorer d'un commun accord.

- Vous n'êtes pas différent des autres Weasley! Accusa-t-il.

- Et vous pensez que j'en suis fier peut-être? S'emporta-t-il.

Il se leva puis tourna le dos au nouveau directeur, et poursuivit:

- Hermione pense que nous sommes injuste!

- Mais elle laisse faire, n'est-ce pas Weasley? Demanda-t-il cruel.

- Elle est humaine… murmura-t-il.

- Et vous êtes tous à vomir! Eructa le maître des potions furieux.

La porte claqua lorsque Ron quitta le bureau, laissant Snape seul à ses souvenirs douloureux.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les mots interdits

**Chapitre 3: Les mots interdits**

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de Harry? Demanda-t-elle se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

- Je pense qu'on s'est compris. Répondit-il, énigmatique.

- Est-ce qu'il s'en va? Renchérit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Il ne s'en va pas vraiment Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Que ça ne nous concernait en rien… soupira-t-il.

- Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à propos de Harry?

Il évita soigneusement le regard de son amie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire part de leur conversation. Elle avait eu tant de mal à refaire surface. Après onze mois, elle commençait seulement à redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours connue, du moins à l'extérieur parce qu'il la savait rongée par la culpabilité, qui ne l'était pas d'ailleurs mais c'était comme si tous avaient pactisé, comme un accord vil, sournois, secret, un abject non-dit consumant les restes de leurs consciences amoindries.

- Il n'a rien dit. Mentit-il détournant le regard.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il mentait mais elle ne trouva pas la force de le faire avouer parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il aurait eu à dire.

Elle fit taire le reste de conscience lui criant les ignominies auxquelles elle refusait de penser et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des gryffindors.

La plupart des élèves était dans leur dortoir mais Hermione trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante ce soir. C'était pourtant l'hiver, cette maudite voix intérieure lui soufflait à mi-mot ce qu'elle ne savait que trop.

Ron l'observait. Elle n'était plus très bavarde depuis onze mois, même les livres ne parvenaient pas à lui ôter ce bâillon mystique la retenant prisonnière.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait tourné son regard vers lui. Le silence était confortable et entendre le bois crépiter sous les assauts des flammes rougeoyantes dans la cheminée avait un curieux effet apaisant sur elle.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'étendre plus avant sur les révélations qu'ils s'étaient faites juste avant la bataille qui aurait due être finale. Comment auraient-ils pu? Et même ce soir là, alors qu'ils y pensaient, aucun des deux ne souffla mot.

Ce n'était, pensaient-ils, plus une question de trop tôt ou trop tard, ni même une question de timidité ou d'orgueil, peut-être était-ce une forme de respect implicite, quelque soit la formulation, ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas alors ils réduisaient les restes de leurs cœurs meurtris au silence, enchaînant avec eux toutes les pensées, sensations, sentiments inavoués.

Ron se leva soudainement du fauteuil rouge où il était confortablement installé sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

- La salle des professeurs doit être vide maintenant, il est tard. On y sera plus tranquille. Ajouta-t-il regardant les derniers gryffindors lutter contre le sommeil qui s'imposait pour terminer leurs devoirs.

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait chacun de ses silences à présent. Elle se leva et lui emboîta le pas pendant qu'il luttait contre l'envie furieuse de lui prendre la main.

Ils descendirent les escaliers côtes à côtes, saluant sur leur chemin les fantômes qu'ils croisaient et les portraits qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Elle soupira bruyamment alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle déserte, Ron le premier. Hermione referma la porte et expira dans un souffle inaudible:

- Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute, hein?

Ron secoua la tête pour chasser une fois de plus cette douleur aiguë qui ne quittait plus son estomac qu'en de rares occasions.

Personne n'avait jamais osé en parler. L'entente tacite qu'ils s'imposaient venait d'être brisée.

Elle fixa l'expression horrifiée de Ron un long moment, jaugeant la situation, s'aventurait-elle trop loin sur ce terrain glissant? Elle brûlait d'envie de continuer mais son esprit l'implorer de le délivrer de cette torture mentale qu'elle s'infligeait. Elle osa.

- Il me manque.

Elle les avait prononcé les mots interdits. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec leur meilleur ami. Depuis que Harry vivait dans cet appartement de Diagon Alley, il ne le voyait qu'aux réunions de l'Ordre mais ils ne se parlaient pas, jamais, depuis onze mois.

Ils ne se souriaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils n'existaient plus l'un pour l'autre. Il n'existait plus pour personne, il survivait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

L'attribuer à l'amertume, la vengeance, la déception, la colère peut-être l'orgueil ou l'abattement ou encore la frustration ou l'angoisse, peu importait.

Depuis onze mois, on ne voulait plus qu'il existe.

Hermione était toujours adossée à la porte de la salle des professeurs alors que Ron semblait avoir essuyé un impardonnable. Il restait prostré devant elle, sans un mot. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon?

Il choisit la fuite, comme il l'avait choisi onze mois auparavant et il continuait de fuir depuis.

Il s'exila dans un coin de la pièce laissant Hermione ruminer seule contre la solide porte de chêne tandis qu'il se perdait dans un carcan de souvenirs pénibles.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et posa le front sur ses genoux qu'elle ramena à elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait déjà bien trop pleuré et beaucoup trop souvent.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Et son regard s'accrocha à celui de son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il lui restait.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour la saisir.

Elle n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme lorsqu'elle se releva.

- Il est tard, je suis fatiguée.

A ces mots, il eut un flash et ferma les yeux. Il la revit se battre comme une tigresse contre trois deatheaters qui l'encerclaient, il la vit tomber à genoux et se relevaient pour les mettre à terre de quelques sorts, il la vit victorieuse et rayonnante couverte de terre se mêlant au sang séché.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et tout ce qu'il vit, fut son regard vitreux et son teint si pâle, elle avait maigrie, c'était une certitude parce qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus. Elle tremblait aussi beaucoup parfois mais elle avait appris à le cacher, pas à lui, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas et quand bien même elle essaierait, il ne serait pas dupe.

- On devrait monter.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le dortoir des gryffindors où ils disposaient chacun de leur propre chambre.

- Est-ce que… ce soir… je… hésita-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

Elle entra puis s'effaça pour ouvrir en grand la porte de sa chambre. Ron y entra. Ils dormaient souvent dans la même pièce depuis onze mois. Ils ne partageaient pas leur lit, ils n'auraient pas pu mais savoir que l'autre était juste à portée était plus que rassurant et les cauchemars se faisaient moins pressants pour lui comme pour elle.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais ne parlaient pas vraiment, ils partageaient des silences profonds et tortueux qui paradoxalement les apaisaient quelque peu.

Il conjura un matelas et s'y étendit alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle sombrait déjà.

Le liquide ambré se répandit sur le sol de son bureau alors que le verre, projeté contre le mur, termina sa course en mille éclats.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce stupide Gryffindor, il n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un de très juste non plus mais ce qu'ils lui faisaient tous subir était abjecte. Abjecte, il fut pris d'un fou rire sans joie et quasi irrationnel, presque dément, il connaissait bien l'abjecte, il l'avait été et l'était encore bien souvent.

A cette pensée, son estomac se retourna péniblement et il repoussa la violente nausée qui en prenait possession.

Il était là aussi onze mois plutôt.

Il n'avait jamais traité ce sale gamin arrogant différemment, le même mépris, le même dégoût et à dire vrai, la seule forme de stabilité dont il puisse être fier.

Il réprima difficilement sa seconde envie de restituer le repas qu'il n'avait pas ingéré lorsqu'il pensa à Granger et Weasley, «ses meilleurs amis» qu'ils aillent au diable! Tout stupide et Gryffindor qu'il soit, ils ne le méritaient certainement pas.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien été ni n'était plus rien pour cet immonde rebus qui fut son élève. Il ne sortait plus depuis onze mois, si ce n'est pour se rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre dans lesquelles, il était si enfoncé sur son siège qu'on eut dit que son seul souhait était de disparaître. Ils ne comprenaient rien!

Que ressentait-il exactement? De la peine? Certainement pas! De la pitié? Sa formation de deatheater ne lui permettait pas! De la frustration? Bien sûr, comme eux tous! De la culpabilité…

Il avait tué et torturé, corrompu et avilit, ruiné et détruit, bien sûr qu'il était coupable! Mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable lorsqu'il regardait Potter. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir soutenir son regard. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le gamin, lui, ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son ex-professeur.


	4. Chapter 4: L'entrainement

**Chapitre 4: L'entraînement**

- Où est-ce que tu vas?

Il tint son bras fermement contre lui avant de répondre:

- Il m'appelle, je dois y aller.

Il vit ces deux émeraudes s'assombrir. Harry s'avança vers lui et le força à lui montrer son bras. Les contours de la marque sur son bras gauche étaient cernés de rouge et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Draco pour voir que la douleur était à peine supportable. Il passa son doigt sur les contours de la marque qui le brûla atrocement, lui aussi, puis Draco posa sa main sur celle de Harry encore sur son bras:

- Tout ira bien.

- Sois prudent, s'il te plaît.

Il inclina la tête et désapparut.

Harry ne se rappelait que trop les représailles que Draco avaient du subir pour sa trahison, tous l'avaient cru mort.

Lors de la bataille finale, Draco s'était affiché avec l'Ordre, il s'était battu pour lui, et pour Harry, apportant à son maître les dernières preuves d'une trahison longtemps soupçonnée. Il avait survécu à la bataille et Voldemort lui avait fait payé, très cher. Le simple fait qu'il respirait encore faiblement lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé tenait du miracle.

Il avait du se faire pardonner et jurer allégeance, il avait prouvé cette allégeance de la plus cruelle des manières.

Il était parvenu à convaincre Narcissa de se joindre à l'Ordre et de quitter Lucius. Tous l'avaient protégée, accueillie et elle avait également trouvé son utilité alors qu'elles transmettaient de précieuses informations concernant les deatheaters à l'Ordre.

Harry savait bien que le regard résigné de Narcissa lorsque Draco lui avait lancé l'impardonnable le hanterait pour toujours mais c'était le prix à payer pour servir l'Ordre, Narcissa le savait, Draco le savait, et Harry ne le savait que trop.

Puis il s'était associé à Voldemort dans son plan diabolique pour détruire le survivant. Il avait regagné la confiance du Maître et par la même, son poste d'espion au sein de l'Ordre. Il savait qu'il devait être extrêmement prudent une seconde trahison lui serait fatale et tous en avaient conscience.

Harry faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée qui avait vu disparaître Draco depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà l'état dans lequel Draco reviendrait. Voldemort n'avait pas été tendre avec lui mais il avait subi. Il n'avait rien dit. Son visage angélique avait beau se contorsionner sous la douleur, pas un son ne filtrait de sa bouche.

Puis il se mit à penser à Narcissa.

Quand les poings avaient-ils remplacé les mots? Il ne se souvenait pas au juste.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'apparition de Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry se précipita vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oui, ça va. Ce n'était rien juste une réunion sur la prochaine attaque, dit-il ôtant sa cape.

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sursauta quand la main de Draco se posa sur sa joue.

- Je vais bien. Réitéra-t-il.

Il avait bien conscience que les yeux de Harry brillaient beaucoup trop comme à chaque fois que Voldemort l'appelait et il sourit sincèrement, tendrement.

Harry le regarda atterré, depuis quand ne lui avait-il pas souri comme cela?

Il se souvenait maintenant, c'était juste avant la bataille.

Il se souvenait mais ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il ferma violemment les yeux les arrachant à ce douloureux sourire.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot étouffé que Harry avait essayé de dissimuler.

- On ne va pas tarder. Dit-il se dégageant de son étreinte.

Harry le regarda surpris alors que Draco essuyait tendrement ses joues humides.

- Snape veut nous voir cette après-midi.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi?

- Non, mais je suppose que j'en profiterai pour lui parler de l'attaque.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui, il requiert ma présence.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. C'était inutile, il savait bien ce que devait faire Draco et il savait également que rien ne coûtait plus à son compagnon mais c'était le prix à payer pour une faute à expier.

♦♦♦

- Potter, Draco. Salua froidement Snape.

- Professeur, vous vouliez nous voir? Commença Draco.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry et ce dernier baissa les yeux. Severus se dit qu'il était misérable.

Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup moins de grâce dans ses mouvements qu'il n'en avait eu et Severus avait le sentiment étrange qu'il se traînait. Sa maigreur faisait peine à voir et, n'ayant pas été ce qu'il est, il aurait eu probablement pitié. Mais Severus ne prenait personne en pitié et surtout pas Potter.

Il avait de profondes ombres jaunes lui cernant les yeux, signe qu'il ne dormait probablement que très peu voire pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient ternis, il ne pouvait plus voir cet éclat de défi qui le mettait hors de lui à Hogwarts et il se demanda un quart de seconde s'il le reverrait jamais un jour.

Il le regardait se triturer les mains à présent comme un enfant pris en faute. Apparemment de trop, il ne savait qu'en faire.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Draco. Grand, élancé, ses cheveux long lui tombait sur les yeux et masquaient à intervalle irrégulier l'acier de ces yeux bleu gris, svelte, un peu maigre lui aussi, il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'un homme au service de Lord Voldemort ne s'attarde pas sur les repas qu'il prend ou ne prend pas. Les deux billes d'acier le fixaient et l'interrogeaient du regard, il se souvint alors qu'il lui avait posé une question.

- Oui, il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement.

La phrase tomba sur eux lourde comme un bloc de pierre, aucune préparation, aucun tact, aucune forme, telle était la méthode Snape.

Harry jeta un regard terrifié à Draco qui ne sourcillait pas, impassible devant la nouvelle qui pourtant lui sciait les jambes.

- Professeur, je ne pense pas que… Commença-t-il.

- Je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pensez! Regardez-le! Il est plus que temps!

Harry agrippa la main de Draco plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Draco grimaça.

- C'est trop tôt! Il n'est pas prêt!

- Ca suffit Draco! Potter a une langue si je ne m'abuse! Il n'a pas besoin de vous!

Harry jeta un dernier regard implorant à Draco mais ce dernier garda le silence et Snape vit sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Potter, nous recommencerons l'entraînement dès demain! Vous vous exerciez avec Dumbledore et les aurors mais dorénavant, je serai le seul à vous entraîner, magiquement, mentalement et physiquement. Vous m'avez compris.

Harry tenait toujours la main de Draco et la serrait si fort qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses doigts.

- Je…je ne… je ne peux pas… bafouilla-t-il.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Snape mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne put l'interpréter.

- Je vous attends à 6h00 juste demain matin Potter et je ne vous conseille pas d'être en retard. Avisa-t-il dangereusement.

L'espace d'un instant Snape crut revoir la lueur dans ces yeux, celle qui lui avait tant manquée… manqué?

- Professeur, je pensais que vous deviez partir? Demanda-t-il sous le regard surpris de Draco.

- Les horcrux attendront Potter, il y a plus important! Comme remettre en forme le déchet que vous êtes devenu! Cracha-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour Draco et il dégaina sa baguette en un éclair mais ce fut sans compter la rapidité et l'agilité de Snape qui avait prévu l'attaque.

La baguette de Draco était enfoncée dans la gorge de Snape alors que la sienne pointait droit vers le cœur de Draco.

- Je ne vous permets pas! Cria-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Draco? Me tuer? Osez seulement! Intima-t-il glacial.

Puis, le regard des deux hommes s'était porté soudainement sur Harry qui avait posé sa main sur le bras de Draco.

- Je viendrai, Professeur, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Draco baissa sa baguette et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent sans un mot.

♦♦♦

- Tu ne lui as pas dit pour l'attaque.

- Je retournerai le voir ce soir.

Harry le regarda d'un air absent.

- Draco?

- Mmh?

- Je… hésita-t-il, je…

- Je sais Harry.

Il détourna les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il ne pouvait soutenir ce regard. Il y voyait trop, trop de souffrance, trop de douleur, trop de morts, trop de peine, trop d'amour et trop de gratitude, ce sentiment honteux qui lui donnait des sueurs froides la nuit, cette lueur irrationnelle qu'il exècre, cette lueur qui le faisait devenir ce monstre qu'il ne supportait plus, ce monstre qui le rongeait, ce monstre qui faisait souffrir cet être qu'il aimait tant, comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert, ce monstre qui devenait lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Harry. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une telle détermination dans sa voix.

- Il faudra bien que tu l'entendes un jour! S'exclama-t-il fermement.

Draco quitta la pièce.

♦♦♦

Attablé à son bureau, il corrigeait les copies des imbéciles que le monde se plaisait à qualifier d'élèves quand la porte de son bureau vola littéralement en éclat.


	5. Chapter 5:La théorie secrète de MadEye

**Encore un chapitre, toujours très court mais c'est fait exprès…**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour commenter…**

**Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Onarluca, and he moved no more et Flore Jade pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !!! (Très motivant !!!!)**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Dedine Potter Malfoy, Elisha D, Sinien, loveful, mirana 91 et une fois encore Onarluca !!!**

**Je posterai exceptionnellement un chapitre lundi (je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 14 alors haut les cœurs !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Biz **

**Chapitre 5 : La théorie secrète de Mad-Eye**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! J'aurais pu vous tuer ! Eructa l'ancien professeur des potions !

- A quoi vous jouez ? Beugla l'intrus.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il non sans dissimuler sa surprise de se voir adresser de la sorte.

- Harry ne peut pas reprendre l'entraînement ! C'est encore trop tôt !

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Weasley ! Ca fait onze mois que ça ne vous regarde plus !

Il vit Ron aspirait goulûment l'air qui lui manquait soudain, comme s'il s'était vu asséner un violent coup à l'estomac.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça !

- Et vous oui peut-être ?

Ron blêmissait à vue d'œil mais il ne pouvait se défendre, il savait que l'être abjecte se tenant devant lui avait raison.

La colère qui l'enflammait se dissipait peu à peu pour faire place au gouffre qui était sien et dans lequel il se complaisait à se noyer, un gouffre de désespoir et de honte.

Ses yeux luisaient des larmes qu'il se retenait de verser. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer, il était bien trop tard pour cela.

- Je… je… je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais vous l'avez fait ! Cracha l'homme en noir.

- Avais-je le choix ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Ron s'affala dans le fauteuil en face du bureau du directeur.

- Je n'ai pas pu ! Cria-t-il presque.

- Vous ne vouliez pas, nuance, Weasley !

Ron se leva d'un bond et Snape sut. A ce moment là, Ron aurait pu le tuer, il vit la lueur de folie dans les yeux, il avait eu la même lorsqu'il servait Voldemort, il avait cet éclat de puissance au fond de ses yeux noirs et profonds, celui qui ne laissait pas d'issue, celui qui annonçait la fin. Il ne pensait pas voir cette lueur un jour dans les immenses yeux bleus du jeune homme roux qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant lui et l'affrontait du regard.

Ses mains crispées sur sa baguette, Ron tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait rarement ressenti une telle rage.

Snape le fixait, droit, fier, calme et sur de lui comme seul lui pouvait l'être, il avait ce rictus sournois gravé sur ses lèvres, celui qui faisait savoir à la personne en face de lui qu'il avait gagné, qu'il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler l'unique larme qui roula sur sa joue lorsqu'il quitta le bureau sans un mot.

Snape veilla tard ce soir là, contemplant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, perdu dans un flot de souvenir dérangeant et tentant de repousser la vision de cette larme dévalant la joue du rouquin. Avait-il vraiment eu le choix ?

♦♦♦

Hermione s'était assoupie alors que Ron lui passait la main dans les cheveux assis sur la chaise d'où il la contemplait.

Elle s'éveilla doucement alors qu'il avait le regard perdu sur elle et sa main voyageant toujours dans ses cheveux.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je suis allé marcher.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait tant pour Harry qu'il s'en rendait malade, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que chaque jour qui passe était une véritable torture, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce que tous lui faisaient subir était cruel, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Snape avait raison, et surtout il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il se sentait lâche. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il n'était pas fort pour elle.

- J'ai parlé avec Hagrid. Dit-elle soudain calmement.

- Hagrid ? Interrogea-t-il surpris.

- Il dit que Mad-Eye a une théorie sur les horcrux mais il ne veut en parler à personne tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr.

- Et Snape ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Même pas à Snape.

- Mais il devrait pourtant, si Snape veut partir à leur recherche !

- Blaize essaie de lui faire entendre raison mais tu connais Mad-Eye lorsqu'il a une idée en tête !

- Je ne vois pas où Snape pourrait les trouver, on les avait cherché absolument partout !

Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il se rappela les recherches effrénées que les trois compères avaient menées avant la bataille finale. Il avait fouillé le pays de fond en comble et les avait finalement trouvés.

Hermione l'observa un moment.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Ron, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient tous des faux !

Le regard haineux qu'il lui lança à cet instant la fit détourner le regard.

- On aurait du le savoir ! Nous avions assez d'aurors et experts en magie noire en tous genre pour s'en rendre compte ! Explosa-t-il.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il abordait le sujet mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait de taille à débattre ce point délicat.

Lors de leur septième année, Harry, Ron et Hermione, étaient effectivement partis à la recherche des horcrux restant. Ils avaient parcouru le pays à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les conduire à l'un d'eux, suivant des pistes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Les aurors et certaines informations que Dumbledore avait récoltées leur avaient été d'une aide précieuse mais pas aussi précieuse que l'aide qu'ils avaient reçu de Snape et Draco. Snape était devenu le bras droit de Voldemort après avoir tué Dumbledore et avait cette place privilégiée qui lui accordait la primeur sur les attaques et projets de Voldemort.

Et Draco bien que n'ayant pas accompli sa mission fut épargné sous les suppliques de Lucius qui avait payé la dette de son fils de sa propre vie. Draco s'était montré un deatheater irréprochable suite à cela. Et il put intégrer le cercle intime de Voldemort et transmettre des informations à l'Ordre et Harry.

Mais aucun d'eux ne se douta que le Maître comme ils l'appelaient, soupçonnait Draco et les informations qu'il laissa filtrer s'avérèrent inexactes. Les horcrux avaient tous été remplacés par des faux. Et seul Voldemort connaissait leur emplacement exact.

Elle soupira.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Affirma-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il l'attira à elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il a trouvé sur les horcrux ?

- C'est difficile à dire, je pensais qu'on en avait fait le tour, surtout que nous avons très peu d'information étant donné le degré de magie noire auxquels ils appartiennent.

- Si seulement ça pouvait nous permettre de vaincre cette fois…

Ron la serra plus fort alors qu'un profond silence s'installait.

Tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'entendirent pas immédiatement, le large hibou brun donnant de grands coups de bec sur la fenêtre.

Ron se dégagea de leur étreinte à regret et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ce hibou.

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'animal puis le gratifia d'une caresse avant que celui-ci ne s'envole.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je serai de retour dès demain._

_Charly te salue._

_George._

Ron resta à contempler le parchemin un bon moment avant qu'Hermione ne le lui prenne des mains.

- Il revient ?

- …

- Ron ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas après…

- Je sais.

♦♦♦

- Monsieur Potter.

Dès qu'il était entré dans le hall, le silence pesant s'était installé puis lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui, les regards l'avaient fuis comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait l'hôpital. L'infirmière ne daigna pas le regarder avant de lui répondre :

- Toujours la même chambre Mr Potter.

Il bredouilla un merci et crut l'entendre soupirait de soulagement lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Il pénétra la chambre.

Elle était largement éclairée par la lumière éclatante du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Il occupait toujours la même place, en face de la seule fenêtre sans rideau. Dans un fauteuil roulant, les mains croisées sur les genoux, le regard si vide. Les médecins avaient dit qu'il n'avait conscience de rien, comme s'il avait reçu le baiser d'un dementor.

- Remus ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Luna.

Elle ne répondit pas à son bonjour mais se contenta de vérifier les fonctions vitales de Remus, apathique sur le fauteuil.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne souffre pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens souvent le voir depuis…

Sa voix se brisa et il n'alla pas plus loin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille en entendre plus de toutes façons.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard.


	6. Chapter 6 Rage et Conséquences

**Coucou à tous ! Vraiment désolée j'avais dit que je posterai un chapitre lundi mais je n'ai pas pu alors aujourd'hui je vous en poste 2… en échange d'une petite review… lol**

**J'espère que vous aimerez… il faudra encore attendre quelque chapitre pour le lemon et les explications… en attendant dans le chapitre 7, un de mes perso préféré…**

**Chapitre 6 : Rage et conséquences**

Lorsque Luna quitta la pièce, Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés de Remus. Il passait souvent le voir depuis onze mois, probablement la seule personne en dehors de Draco à lui procurer ce bien-être qu'il recherchait avidement.

Il lui parlait de tout, ou presque. Il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas et se demandait s'il entendait. Il avait toujours le regard vacant, l'étincelle qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux s'était éteinte à tout jamais et il apparut soudain à Harry qu'ils étaient semblables tous les deux, à la différence près que Harry en avait conscience.

- Remus, comment vas-tu ?

Harry prit sa main dans les siennes.

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Draco a été appelé hier soir, j'ai eu si peur pour lui mais ce n'était qu'une autre mission.

Il avait noué un lien très fort avec le loup garou juste avant la bataille. Il s'était comporté comme un père pour lui et Harry l'avait aimé comme un fils. Ce fut lui qui pansa ses plaies lorsqu'il se jeta sur Draco pour lui éviter un crucio de son père lors d'une des nombreuses batailles qu'ils livraient. Harry ne trouva jamais les mots pour le remercier mais chacun de ses gestes envers lui ne cessait de lui prouver à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de Draco. Ce geste avait ému Harry d'autant plus que Remus lui avait clairement fait comprendre sa position par rapport à sa relation avec Draco. Remus n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne s'était pas fait prier pour en faire part au principal concerné.

- Remus, Snape veut que je reprenne l'entraînement.

Il serra la main de Remus plus fort alors qu'il luttait contre sa furieuse envie de pleurer.

- Je ne peux pas. Et…

Les derniers mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et il hésita avant de poursuivre, ravalant les protestations virulentes de son estomac.

- Et… Draco a bien essayé de lui dire mais il ne veut rien entendre, tu connais Snape !

Il avait perdu la bataille et de lourdes gouttes salées dévalaient à présent ses joues à toute allure.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas Remus.

Il avait ramené la main de Remus sur sa joue et essuyait ses larmes du revers de la main de ce dernier.

Puis il prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration avant de poursuivre :

- Draco l'a menacé, je pense qu'il aurait pu le blesser sérieusement. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas hésité ! Alors j'ai dit… j'ai dit que j'irai !

Il ferma les yeux.

- Je dois commencer demain. Ca recommence Remus… sa voix se brisa pour la seconde fois… Je ne pourrais pas, pas une seconde fois, pas encore ! Je n'en serai pas capable ! Et je… j'ai essayé de dire à Draco que je… j'ai essayé de lui dire que… mais il ne veut plus l'entendre !

Il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, le visage enfoui dans les mains de Remus, qui restait, pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry, complètement inerte.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin contenance, il se rendit compte qu'il était là depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

- Je dois y aller Remus, je repasserai te voir bientôt.

Il passa tendrement la main sur sa joue et le prit dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre.

♦♦♦

- Où étais-tu ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant le visage inquiet de Draco.

- Je suis passé à l'hôpital.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de changement.

Draco soupira.

- Tu as pleuré.

- Non.

Il l'étudia Harry du regard un moment.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry baissa la tête.

- Harry, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est lui qui a plongé pour te sauver !

- Non, je veux dire pour Snape. Je ne savais pas que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Si j'avais su, je…

- Je sais. Je...

- Je t'en prie, non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre, c'est tout… il baissa la tête puis murmura : pas dans ta bouche…

Harry réprima un sanglot qui n'échappa pas à Draco mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- Comme tu veux. Se força-t-il à répondre.

♦♦♦

- VOUS DEVEZ LUI DIRE !!! C'EST RIDICULE !!! Explosa Hagrid.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Rétorqua Mad-Eye sèchement.

- Mais enfin si ça peut permettre à Harry de vaincre !

- C'est hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit avant d'être sûr !

- Alors parlez-en au moins à Snape !

- Rien que pour avoir osé le penser, je devrais vous lancer un avada ! Beugla Mad-Eye.

- Mais vous savez bien qu'il s'en va les chasser ! Répondit Hagrid incrédule.

- Eh bien qu'il s'en aille ! Ca l'occupera ! Ajouta-t-il méprisant.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS !!! Hurla Hagrid. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et Dumbledore était un grand homme !

- Vous êtes si naïf ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit ! Certaines marques ne s'effacent jamais ! Affirma-t-il sournoisement.

- Il a quitté ce camp depuis longtemps déjà et vous le savez !

- S'il a réussi à tromper Voldemort toutes ces années comme vous semblez le croire alors qui vous dit qu'il ne nous a pas trompés nous aussi !

- C'est… non ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !

- Croyez ce que vous voulez ! Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose !

- Si vous ne lui dîtes pas c'est moi qui lui dirais !

- A votre guise, je ne recevrai pas d'ordres de ce deatheater !

Furieux, Hagrid quitta le bureau de Mad-Eye et se rendit directement dans celui du directeur.

♦♦♦

Pour le troisième soir consécutif, la porte du bureau de Severus Snape vola en éclat mais celui-ci sourcilla à peine. Sa seule réaction fut un haussement de sourcil.

- Comptez-vous pulvériser ma porte tous les soirs Weasley ? S'enquit-il glacial.

Ron l'observa, le regard furieux et sauvage.

- Vous n'avez pas annulé l'entraînement ! Accusa-t-il.

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit n'avoir plus de contact avec son « soi-disant » meilleur ami (il insista sur les mots volontairement) je vous trouve plutôt concerné !

- La ferme ! Menaça-t-il.

- Baissez d'un ton Weasley ou vous le regretterez ! Je me ferais un plaisir de mettre mes menaces à exécution ! Ajouta-t-il affichant un sourire pervers.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! Défia-t-il.

- Ne me tentez pas ! Répondit-il exaspéré et menaçant.

- Eh bien allez-y, alors ! Invita-t-il avec insolence.

La surprise qui se lisait dans le regard de Snape échappa visiblement à Ron aveuglé par une sombre colère qu'il n'essayait même pas de maîtriser.

- Que cherchez-vous Weasley ?

- PROFESSEUR !!!

Hagrid hurla après Snape et courra à perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte désormais inexistante du bureau du directeur de Hogwarts !

Ce fut un Hagrid haletant qui pénétra le bureau de Snape :

- Professeur ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai vu qu'on avait pulvérisé votre porte… j'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'on vous avait attaqué !

- Désolé de vous avoir donner de faux espoirs ! Répondit-il amer.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises Professeur ! Je me suis inquiété ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Son regard parcourut la pièce et tomba sur Ron.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Ron ne put que hocher la tête alors qu'il tentait de contenir sa fureur.

- Monsieur Weasley, commença-t-il hargneux, n'a visiblement aucune idée de la façon dont se comportent les gens civilisés, puisque de toute évidence, frapper à une porte et la pulvériser ne semblent faire qu'un dans cet immonde cervelle de Gryffindor !

Hagrid interrogea Ron du regard mais celui-ci gardait les yeux braqués sur Snape et il put voir cette lueur de nouveau. Cette lueur de puissance annonciatrice de mort.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, luttant clairement contre les pulsions meurtrières qui s'emparaient de lui. La rage eut finalement raison de lui et ses jambes ne le portant plus, il s'effondra.

- Ron !

- Sortez Hagrid ! Intima Snape fermement.

- Je vais chercher Madame Pomfrey ! Répondit-il une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- NON ! J'ai dit : SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cet état, Professeur ! S'indigna-t-il.

Snape voyant qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout du demi géant, prit sur lui et entreprit une explication courte, concise et sans appel :

- Je m'en occupe, sortez maintenant !

Hagrid quitta finalement le bureau non sans réticence alors que le corps de Ron gisait sur le sol de pierre froid, à moitié conscient et agité de violentes secousses.


	7. Je vais prendre les choses en main

**Chapitre 7 : Je vais prendre les choses en main**

Il avait toujours su que la colère était une émotion dévastatrice pour avoir eu à s'y confronter à de nombreuses reprises et l'avoir ressentie lui-même mais voir ce grand corps si désespéré convulsant sur le sol de son bureau, rendait le directeur de Hogwarts complètement impuissant. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Il s'approcha du corps tremblant, juste après avoir murmuré un reparo sur la porte qu'il verrouilla.

- Weasley ! Appela-t-il.

Mais il savait que l'intéressé ne répondrait pas, il était en état de choc, la rage l'avait emporté dans son sillon destructeur.

Il regarda autour de lui, son esprit n'était pas aussi vif qu'il aurait souhaité alors qu'il jeta un regard paniqué autour de la pièce.

Il prit finalement le corps de Ron dans ses bras et le souleva tant bien que mal jusqu'à ses propres appartements, adjacents au bureau.

Il franchit la petite pièce rectangulaire qu'il avait transformée en laboratoire pour ses expériences personnelles et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa délicatement sur

son lit.

Il disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un large bol d'eau fraîche et un linge humide qu'il entreprit d'appliquer sur le front du jeune homme.

Bien qu'inconscient, il tremblait encore mais Severus crut l'entendre soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il posa le linge imbibé d'eau sur lui.

Alors qu'il l'appliqua une seconde fois sur son front, la peau de Ron brûlante d'une fièvre que Severus ne connaissait pas encore et absorbant le tissu avec une rapidité déconcertante, Ron lui saisit fermement le poignet.

- Hermione… Hermione je suis désolé…

Il délirait.

♦♦♦

Il savait qu'il avait prononcé le mot de trop. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait peut-être cru que cette fois, ce serait différent mais les bleus qu'il avait sur le dos le laissaient penser qu'il avait eu tort.

Sa lèvre avait eu le temps de guérir mais cette coupure là était plus profonde que la dernière fois. Il avait les traces de ses mains sur son cou, un peu rouge et nettement pourpre.

Ses lunettes gisaient sur le sol du salon de leur appartement mais il savait bien que même avec ses lunettes sur le nez, sa vision était trouble, d'ailleurs son œil gauche était bien trop gonflé pour qu'il l'ouvre. Il avait quelques marques sur ses jambes, un peu rouges mais il savait pertinemment que c'est le genre de marques qui deviendraient noires.

Il se surprenait à penser qu'il était devenu expert en la matière, d'un regard il pouvait connaître l'intensité d'un coup et si la marque allait rester rouge, devenir violette ou noire.

Son bras droit était définitivement cassé et une lueur de panique traversa son regard à la pensée que son stock de potion réparatrice était déjà épuisé.

Il attribuait son intense migraine à la blessure qu'il avait sur la tempe et qui martelait cruellement son crâne. Son nez avait été épargné cette fois. Il aurait presque pu se lever si ce n'était que cette profonde lacération au mollet et la perte de sang qui en découlait, l'étourdissait quelque peu. Il fit tout de même une tentative mais se laissa bien vite glisser sur le sol, contre le mur. Il l'attendrait cette fois encore.

♦♦♦

- Hermione !

- George ?

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras alors que les deux seuls élèves présents dans la salle commune des Gryffindor regardaient l'intrus avec curiosité.

- Mais tu ne devais arriver que demain !

- Oui, en fait non, mais j'avais quelques affaires à régler et je pensais que ça me prendrait toute la journée et ça n'a pas été le cas alors me voilà !

Il esquissa un timide sourire.

- Comment va Charly ?

George détourna le regard et joua péniblement avec ses mains.

- Il tient le coup. Enfin je crois…

- Et… elle hésita… et toi ?

Cette fois il lui tourna carrément le dos.

- C'est dur mais je suis là…

- Ron et moi avons été très surpris par ton message, tu avais dit que tu partais voir Charly en Roumanie et que tu ne reviendrais probablement pas…

- Oui mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour vous !

- Juste ? Je crois que le mot ne pourra jamais être plus inexact…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle regardait toujours le dos du jeune homme qui n'avait pas daigné lui faire face alors qu'ils parlaient.

- George, tout est différent maintenant…

- J'imagine que oui ! Pour moi aussi. Je veux dire revenir ici, sans Fred…

Sa voix se brisa.

Hermione ravala un sanglot.

Fred avait trouvé la mort dans la bataille qui aurait du être finale, comme beaucoup.

Il s'était courageusement battu contre Avery l'un des deatheater les plus sanguinaires, il avait été en bonne posture, il aurait pu l'achever mais un coup d'œil vers George pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, coup d'œil dont George n'avait jamais rien su, fut tout ce dont Avery eut besoin pour soumettre son ennemi. Il se fit un plaisir de le torturer avant. Avery était bien connu pour sa barbarie et sa perversion. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'en inventer de nouvelles et son imagination fertile et inépuisable en la matière était plus que déroutante.

Lorsque les corps furent recensés, George eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Fred tant il était abîmé.

Et il s'était juré à l'instant où il l'avait reconnu que c'était la dernière bataille à laquelle il se livrait. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait rejoint Charly en Roumanie et personne n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles.

Hermione voulut lui expliquer pourquoi tout était si différent ici depuis onze mois mais les mots butaient inexorablement sur le mur que sa gorge avait dressé.

Tout ce qu'elle put articuler fut :

- Est-ce que tu retournes au Burrow ?

- Comment va mon père ?

Ce fut à elle de détourner le regard et de tortiller ses mains.

- Je… il ne… il ne parle pas vraiment tu sais. Il… est plutôt…

George ne dit rien mais ses yeux, eux, en disaient long.

♦♦♦

Blaize Zabini sortait à peine du bureau de Mad-Eye lorsqu'il rencontra Hagrid dans les couloirs du château, plus livide que jamais.

- Hagrid ? Vous allez bien ?

Le demi géant leva les yeux et interrogea le jeune homme du regard, il avait bien vu que ses lèvres avaient bougé mais il n'avait rien entendu.

Blaize réitéra la question :

- Hagrid ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ca va ?

Cette fois Hagrid put articuler faiblement :

- Ron… malaise… directeur…

Le jeune homme ne saisit pas le sens de ses propos et enchaîna directement sur ce pourquoi il l'avait abordé.

- Ecoutez Hagrid est-ce que vous avez parlé à Snape de Mad-Eye ?

Il sembla que ces mots le firent reprendre conscience.

- Non, je n'ai pas pu !

- Il ne faut pas que Snape s'en aille surtout qu'avec le peu que nous sachions, il est probable que les horcrux soient en sa possession.

Blaize était un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un vert éclatant, son regard aurait transpercé n'importe qui. Il avait le teint très mat sans être noir. Il semblait venir des îles. Il avait une carrure assez imposante et un charisme que beaucoup lui enviaient.

Blaize avait la réputation d'être tout aussi, sinon plus, cinglant que Snape mais moins glacial et surtout moins menaçant. Il avait une franchise à toute épreuve et ne cachait jamais ce qu'il pensait en aucune circonstance. Son franc parlé lui avait d'ailleurs attiré beaucoup d'ennuis mais il restait toujours d'un calme olympien. Il n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Ses techniques de combats étaient admirées de tous car bien que très calme, son agilité au combat dépassait l'entendement.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque Draco le convainquit de rejoindre l'Ordre à la fin de la sixième année. Il avait du faire ses preuves mais il faisait désormais parti de l'Ordre et en constituait même l'un des piliers.

- Je sais, j'irai lui parler !

- Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ecoutez vous devriez vous reposer un peu, je vais prendre les choses en main d'accord ?

Hagrid hocha vaguement la tête en se demandant de quelle manière Blaize allait bien pouvoir régler tout cela et surtout convaincre Snape de rester au château.


	8. Chapter 8 : Faut qu'on parle Snape!

**Chapitre 8 : Faut qu'on parle Snape !**

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant, il n'était jamais aussi long ! Son mollet se vidait dangereusement et l'heure de rejoindre Snape dans son bureau approchait, il ne pourrait pas y aller. Dans le fond il en était presque soulagé mais que se passerait-il si Snape décidait de venir voir pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté ? Il en serait capable. Et il découvrirait tout, non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il tenta une ultime fois de se relever mais s'effondra, son corps trop fragile refusait de lui obéir et il commença à sangloter, de frustration, de crainte de désespoir, d'angoisse.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Draco apparut dans l'encadrement, les yeux posés sur le corps fragile et sanglotant.

- Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux, à nouveau plein d'espoir et Draco le regarda suffisamment longtemps pour voir cette étincelle, celle qui ne s'allume rien que pour lui, dans ses grands yeux verts puis il détourna son regard comme à chaque fois.

La voix de Harry était saccadée et tremblante lorsqu'il parvint à articuler :

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Draco l'entoura de ses bras et l'entendit soupirer de soulagement avant qu'il ne s'abandonne totalement à cette étreinte qu'il aimait tant.

- J'ai cru… hoqueta-t-il… j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas… j'ai cru… je… j'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé…

Le reste du flot de paroles incompréhensibles s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que Draco le berçait doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Draco relâcha la prise pour s'en détacher doucement.

- Ne me laisse pas… Supplia-t-il.

Draco tenta de prendre sa voix la plus douce mais seuls des sons étouffés sortaient de sa gorge trop noués. Harry avait resserré son bras valide autour de la taille de Draco.

- Je vais juste chercher de quoi te soigner. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry le relâcha et Draco disparut dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec différentes potions et baumes aux propriétés curatives. Et procéda comme il en avait l'habitude.

Soudain une expression horrifiée déforma son visage :

- Il n'y a plus de potions pour ressouder les os.

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il ne regarda pas Harry, il ne le regardait jamais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, JE suis désolée.

Draco le regarda atterré avant de baisser les yeux aussi rapidement qu'il les avait levés.

- Ne fais pas ça… s'il te plaît.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas… poursuivit courageusement mais fébrilement Harry

- Arrête !

Devant le ton impérieux et implorant de Draco il dit simplement :

- Ca ira. Avec un sort de dissimulation, Snape n'y verra que du feu.

- Tu as le bras cassé Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser aller à l'entraînement, ce sera pire ! Snape ne te fera pas de cadeau.

Harry prit les deux mains de Draco dans les siennes et grimaça fortement lorsqu'il bougea le bras. Draco avait toujours les yeux baissés alors Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il posa sa main sous le menton de Draco pour forcer celui-ci à le regarder, la tête de Draco suivit le mouvement mais ses yeux restaient irrémédiablement baissés.

- Regarde-moi. Demanda Harry.

- Non. Murmura Draco dans un souffle.

♦♦♦

La pseudo crise de panique était passée et le professeur Snape avait repris le dessus. Il s'affairait dans son stock personnel de potion, puis s'arrêta soudain se demandant s'il existait effectivement une potion contre l'excès de rage ou un trop plein d'émotion. Il décida que non et conclue qu'un linge imbibé d'eau glacée était finalement ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment.

Alors qu'il changeait le linge, Ron avait repris sa grippe sur le poignet de Severus et le tenait toujours fermement, marmonnant des choses que Severus ne comprenait pas. Severus agrippa sa main fermement pour s'en dégager mais Ron était fort et Severus ne se libéra qu'au prix de gros efforts. Puis il attrapa son autre main et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux du corps gémissant de douleur dans son lit alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans sa propre main, se pinçant violemment l'arête du nez.

Il se mit à penser que ça n'aurait pas du être lui qui aurait du se trouver là mais Molly Weasley. Et l'horreur le frappa une seconde fois. Molly n'était plus. Le ciment de la famille Weasley avait volé en éclat en même temps que le cœur d 'Arthur lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de sa bien aimée sous les décombres d'une bâtisse en ruines après la bataille finale. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais l'expression horrifiée que Molly portait sur le visage en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait subi et hanterait à jamais ce pauvre Arthur.

Depuis la famille Weasley n'était plus cet ensemble compact qu'il avait méprisé mais les morceaux brisés de ce que Molly avait laissé derrière elle.

Arthur était brisé, George était parti, Ron n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Charly survivait comme il le pouvait, s'abrutissant par le travail et Ginny, Fred et Bill avait rejoints leur mère lors de la bataille.

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que Ron avait resserré sa grippe sur sa main, l'avait-il senti ?

Il regarda l'heure et se souvint qu'il avait fixé rendez-vous à Potter mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ron seul dans cet état.

Il grogna furieusement.

Et Ron marmonna :

- Hermione… Hermione… reste avec moi…

Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire.

♦♦♦

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou ! Reprocha Blaize calmement.

- Sortez d'ici Zabini, vous n'avez rien à y faire !

- Bien au contraire ! Vous allez parler à Snape. Dit-il encore d'une voix posée mais menaçante.

- Et qui m'y obligera ?

- Moi.

Mad-Eye éclata d'un rire dément puis regarda Zabini avec dédain :

- Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ce tas d'immondices d'où vous sortez ! Eructa-t-il venimeux.

Puis Blaize se fit plus incisif :

- Je sais ce que vous cherchez ! Accusa-t-il.

- Eh bien, se moqua Mad-Eye, éclairez-moi !

- Vous aussi vous voulez votre part de gloire, pas vrai ? Découvrir la vérité sur les horcrux et avoir votre part du gâteau, vous êtes pitoyable !

- Ou peut-être que cette fois, je veux que qu'Il y reste et que je ne fais filtrer aucune information pour ne pas qu'un traître dans votre genre fasse capoter l'opération !!!

- Vous êtes pire que les deatheaters, au moins eux ils se font un minimum confiance !

Le rire malsain de Mad-Eye raisonna dans toute la pièce et Blaize réprima une violente nausée alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

♦♦♦

- Professeur ?

Il entendit la voix l'appeler depuis son bureau. Il se desserra de l'étreinte de Ron et alla rejoindre l'intrus.

- Granger. Salua-t-il alors qu'il franchissait la porte du laboratoire donnant sur son bureau.

- J'ai reçu votre hibou, vous disiez que c'était important.

Il la considéra quelques instant sans rien dire, elle paraissait si fragile, elle n'en serait jamais capable mais après tout, ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Il la regarda sévèrement.

- Je vous préviens Granger, dit-il menaçant, je ne veux ni effusion, ni larme, ni crise d'hystérie. Vous êtes là pour une heure et vous partirez quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre.

Hermione le regarda confuse, quoique ce fut, elle commençait à avoir peur mais elle hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi. Intima-t-il sèchement.

Ils traversèrent le laboratoire auquel elle aurait probablement jeter ne serait-ce qu'un vague coup d'œil si elle avait encore était ce qu'elle fut. Puis ils pénétrèrent ses appartements et la panique qui la gagnait la rendit suffisamment téméraire pour demander :

- Professeur, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder lorsqu'il répondit :

- Je ne veux aucune question, vous faîtes ce que je vous dis comme je vous le dis et vous n'en parlerez à personne.

Cette fois, elle avait peur. Et ses jambes manquèrent de lâcher lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du maître des potions.

- RON ! Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Aucune question Granger ou vous sortez !

- Mais j'ai le droit de savoir ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est Ron !

Mais le maître des potions se mura dans le silence et n'en sortit que pour lui donner des instructions :

- Le linge doit être trempé dans l'eau glacée toutes les dix minutes, l'eau contient une potion contre la fièvre…

Il se garda bien de s'étaler sur les raisons pour lesquels son ami était si fiévreux et il ne savait même pas lui-même si la potion serait efficace contre ce type de fièvre.

- … ne lui donnez rien d'autre ! S'il y a un quelconque changement, je serai dans mon bureau, venez me chercher immédiatement.

Il la regarda enlacer ses doigts dans ceux de Ron comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

- … J'en ai pour une heure environ, quand je reviens je ne veux aucune question et vous sortirez immédiatement ! C'est compris ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et il haussa le ton :

- Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Elle se résigna et hocha la tête et il quitta le bureau.

♦♦♦

- Peut-être que tu pourrais aller voir Pomfrey et…

- Non elle est déjà partie à cette heure-ci !

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la serra dans la sienne.

- Ca va aller Draco.

Son nom sonnait comme un doux chant à ses oreilles lorsqu'il le prononçait. Il se rappelait encore la première fois où il l'avait prononcé. Mais ce soir il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il regardait leurs maintes jointes et il se dit que quoiqu'il fasse il aurait toujours cette lueur de gratitude dans les yeux et cette étincelle lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui.

- Je vais juste mettre ton bras en écharpe, dit-il après avoir soigner toutes les plaies et bleus de son compagnon, et tu diras à Snape que… sa voix se fit moins assurée.

- Je trouverai bien.

Il relâcha les mains de Draco, se leva, chancela quelque peu puis prit lentement le chemin menant au bureau de Snape.

Une fois devant la porte, il frappa trois coups secs et patienta quelques minutes avant que la voix glaciale ne se fasse entendre.

- Entrez Potter !

Dans un vague moment de lucidité, il se demanda si le fait d'occuper ce bureau procurait l'omniscience car Dumbledore avait toujours su qui se trouvait derrière la porte puis il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous et la théorie sur les quelconques pouvoirs de la pièce s'évanouirent.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

Il ne leva pas la tête de son livre de potions.

- On va commencer par un test, démarra-t-il brusquement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, il se jura que le prochain qui utiliserait sa porte comme défouloir mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Faut qu'on parle Snape ! Dehors Potter !

Le regard de Harry voyagea de Snape à Blaize alors que des questions infiltraient sournoisement son esprit.

- Zabini, vos manières se sont beaucoup améliorées à ce que je vois ! Ironisa-t-il. Alors laissez-moi vous dire deux mots avant que nous en venions aux baguettes ! Pour vous ce sera Professeur ou directeur Snape, et la prochaine fois que vous me manquez de respect, soyez sur vos gardes je ne vous raterai pas ! Deuxièmement, j'apprécie qu'on frappe à ma porte lorsqu'on sollicite une entrevue et pas qu'on la pulvérise…

- Fermez-là voulez-vous ! Je viens vous parler des horcrux !

Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se débarrasser de l'insolent à sa manière.

- Dehors Potter, l'entraînement et remis à plus tard ! Je vous recontacterai.

Harry sortit de la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9 :A la guerre comme à la guerre

**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! N'hésitez pas à le dire si vous n'aimez plus !**

**J'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub, je viens de commencer une fic avec Hamelina (nous avons un compte commun) qui s'appelle Lui est Moi, c'est un snarry, ce sont des pov alternées de Harry et Severus, chacune de nous a pris un personnage, j'ai choisi Severus… en espérant lui rendre justice…**

**Bisous à tous**

**Chapitre 9 : A la guerre comme à la guerre**

- Dîtes ce que vous avez à dire et fichez le camp Zabini ! Cracha Snape.

- Toujours aussi aimable ! Fit Blaize sarcastique.

- Et pourquoi le serais-je ? Venez-en aux faits ! Intima-t-il.

- Je devrais vous laisser crever comme le chien que vous êtes !

Sa voix était si calme et si posée que chacun se serait poser la question de savoir si c'était bien des insultes qui avaient traversé ses lèvres.

- Ne me poussez pas à bout. Avertit Snape tremblant de rage, les dents serrées.

Blaize prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que cet échange ne les mènerait à rien et préféra l'écourter.

- N'allez pas chasser les horcrux !

- Quoi vous aussi vous allez me supplier ? Demanda-t-il méprisant.

Zabini leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ne rêvez pas ! Menaça-t-il.

- Cessez vos enfantillages et venez-en aux faits Zabini ! Admonesta-t-il pour la seconde fois.

- Mad-Eye a une théorie sur les horcrux mais il refuse d'en faire part à qui que ce soit ! Hagrid et moi avons essayé de le convaincre d'en parler mais il refuse catégoriquement ! Je pense qu'il devient dangereux.

Snape quitta la pièce et se dirigea dans sa chambre sans mot dire alors que Blaize le regardait se demandant s'il devait le suivre ou l'attendre. Tenant bien trop à sa vie pour tenter quoi que ce soit ; n'est pas slytherin qui veut ; il décida d'attendre sagement son retour.

Il passa par le laboratoire adjacent à sa chambre et prit deux petites fioles sur une étagère puis pénétra la chambre.

Il trouva Hermione dans la même position où il l'avait laissée, assise après de Ron et ses doigts toujours entrelacés dans les siens.

- Du changement ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Non, il ne s'est pas réveillé mais je crois que la fièvre a baissé un peu, au moins il ne délire plus donc je crois que c'est bon signe ! Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me faire un diagnostique ! Vous n'êtes pas médicomage à ce que je sache ! Vous avez changé le linge toutes les dix minutes ?

Elle acquiesça timidement.

- Vous avez changé l'eau ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Elle secoua la tête négativement avant de dire :

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce sujet.

- Changez la ! Ordonna-t-il. Et mettez ceci dedans. Fit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole, c'est de la potion contre la fièvre, trois gouttes devraient suffire.

Elle prit la fiole et s'activa pour changer le bol d'eau.

- Je dois m'absenter, je ne serai pas long. Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit !

Elle le toisa du regard mais acquiesça finalement. Et il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition dans son bureau ce ne fut que pour se confronter au regard méprisant de Blaize.

- Vous pourriez prévenir quand vous quittez une pièce !

- Vous avez des yeux il me semble, servez-vous en ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Blaize émit un grognement se rapprochant d'une quelconque insulte mais ne se risqua pas à porter plus avant la discussion.

- Vous avez votre baguette avec vous ? Demanda Snape.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Blaize.

- Contentez-vous de répondre à la question pour une fois Zabini !

- Bien sûr que j'ai ma baguette ! Je l'ai toujours sur moi !

- Bien, alors suivez-moi !

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Vous verrez bien ! Lança-t-il glacial.

Snape quitta son bureau suivi par Blaize qui lui emboîta le pas.

♦♦♦

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Blaize interrogea Snape du regard qui ne lui répondit qu'un :

- Faîtes ce que je vous dis !

Auquel Blaize hocha docilement la tête.

Snape pulvérisa la porte pour une fois que ce n'était pas la sienne, il y alla un peu plus fort que prévu… du bureau de Mad-Eye. Celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et était déjà prêt à riposter la baguette pointée en direction des restes qui constituaient jadis sa porte.

- Eh bien Snape, railla-t-il, vous vous montrez enfin tel que vous êtes !

- Ne rêvez pas vieux fou ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là ! Cracha Snape, donnant un signe de tête à Blaize resté en retrait.

A ce signe, Blaize ligota magiquement Mad-Eye sur une chaise et avant même qu'il puisse riposter, il le bâillonna et s'empara de sa baguette.

- Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, nargua Snape caressant vicieusement la joue de Mad-Eye de sa baguette rugueuse. Il semble que vous ayez des informations que vous refusez de partager…

Mad-Eye grogna.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Commenta-t-il sortant une petite fiole de liquide incolore. Savez-vous ce que cette fiole contient ? Demanda-t-il méprisant.

Mad-Eye ne répondit rien et Blaize regardait Snape effaré.

- Snape vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'indigna-t-il mais il fut stoppé par la main de Snape qui se leva pour lui intimer le silence.

- Bien sûr que vous savez ! Dit-il sournoisement. Alors maintenant soyez un gentil auror et parlez ! Se moqua-t-il.

Aucune réaction de la part de Mad-Eye.

- Allons, Moody, ne me forcez pas à vous montrer quel deatheaters je peux être ! Menaça-t-il lui enlevant son bâillon.

- Sont-ce des aveux ? Chassez la naturel il revient au galop, hein Snape ?!!!

- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde cafard, vous mériteriez que… Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et le sourire pervers qu'il affichait fit froid dans le dos de Blaize.

- J'en ai autant à votre service Snape ! Cracha Mad-Eye mais Snape ne l'écoutait plus.

Et le sort tomba lourd de sens et lourd de conséquences pourtant Blaize ne dit ni ne fit rien, c'était important et il le savait alors il regarda Snape faire.

- Crucio.

Blaize regardait impassible mais il bouillait à l'intérieur, il savait que c'était un impardonnable et il savait également que le fait que Snape était le chef de l'Ordre ne lui donnait pas le droit d'en user qui plus est contre les membres de leur propre camps, cependant à la guerre comme à la guerre, Mad-Eye n'avait certainement pas le droit de dissimuler des informations qui aurait pu permettre à Harry de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Alors s'il devait choisir, il choisirait de vivre et donc il choisirait Snape. Mais Mad-Eye était tenace.

- Allons Moody, encouragea vicieusement Snape, vous et moi savons que vous ne faîtes que prolonger mon plaisir ! Vous ne savez probablement pas depuis quand je rêve de vous torturer de la sorte, si je n'avais pas plus de retenue, je vous supplierais de résister encore un peu !

- Espèce de sale…

- Tut, tut, tut, voyons mon brave, être vulgaire sur son lit de mort ferait désordre vous ne croyez pas ?

- Vous n'iriez jamais jusque là vous êtes bien trop lâche !

- Mais oubliez une chose mon cher, certaines marques ne s'effacent jamais !

Mad-Eye cracha par terre signe de dégoût.

- Même si vous étiez la dernière personne sur terre je ne vous ferai jamais confiance !

- A votre guise ! Chantonna cruellement Snape. Crucio.

L'intensité du sort était telle que Mad-Eye se tordait de douleur sur sa chaise sous le regard horrifié de Blaize, qui plus que terrifié de voir l'homme devant lui utiliser un impardonnable avec tant d'aplomb, était troublé par le fait que ce dernier puisse y prendre du plaisir. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux si sombres, celle lueur qui témoignait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. A ce moment, cette lueur racontait son histoire. Elle racontait qu'il avait tué, torturé, qu'il y avait pris du plaisir mais elle racontait aussi qu'il pouvait recommencer sans toutefois prendre moins de plaisir, mais Blaize y voyait une autre lueur, plus terne, plus faible mais tout de même présente, cette lueur dont avait parlé Arthur sans même l'avoir vue, cette lueur racontait qu'il savait prendre de graves décisions et s'y tenir et que finalement ses propres désirs importaient peu, il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Après quelques minutes, il mit fin à cette torture que Mad-Eye supportait mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

- Alors Moody, on est prêt à avouer ? Demanda-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Haleta Mad-Eye considérablement affaibli par l'impardonnable.

- Ca peut toujours s'arranger ! Vous n'aurez pas trop à supplier pour ça ! Répondit Snape vicieusement.

Snape fit un signe de la tête à Blaize et celui-ci le stupéfixa.

- Je vous avais prévenu, vieux fou !

Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et sortit la petite fiole de potion de sa poche, ce veritaserum était particulièrement puissant, il y avait veillé. Il lui vida la totalité du flacon dans la gorge sous le regard effaré de Blaize qui savait pertinemment que trois gouttes étaient amplement suffisantes à faire parler n'importe qui.

- Enervate. Bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses Mad-Eye.

Il fit un rapide test pour voir si le sérum fonctionnait.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Alastor Moody. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Quelle profession exercez-vous ?

- Auror et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Hogwarts.

- Bien. S'exclama-t-il. Nous cachez-vous des informations sur les horcrux ?

- Non. Je ne vous cache qu'une théorie.

- Quelle est cette théorie ?

Mad-Eye sembla lutter quelques instants contre le sérum et Snape fut impressionné par la force mentale qu'il manifestait surtout après lui avoir vider la totalité du flacon dans la gorge.

- Quelle est cette théorie ? Répéta-t-il impérieux.

- Voldemort a récupéré les horcrux. Il savait que leur destruction le rendrait vulnérable alors il les a récupéré puis détruit lui-même, récupérant par la même occasion une partie de son âme mais moins importante que ce qu'elle était puisque trois des horcrux ont déjà été neutralisés.

- C'est ridicule ! S'il les a détruit lui-même, il est quand même vulnérable puisqu'il a récupéré une partie de son âme ! Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Le contrôle !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Maintenant il contrôle même sa vulnérabilité ! Il veut tout contrôler, être le maître absolu, mais si Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre détruit les horcrux, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur eux ou sur lui. S'il les détruit lui-même alors il a le contrôle ! Il a confectionné de parfaites répliques des horcrux pour que Harry échoue lors de la bataille finale ! Et son plan était parfait ! Nous avons échoué avec brio ! Maintenant, il est vulnérable mais il en a conscience et il a gagné du temps ! Savoir qu'il est vulnérable lui donne le pouvoir et le contrôle.

Il se mit à rire d'un rire presque hystérique avant d'ajouter :

- Nous avons perdu la seule longueur d'avance que nous pouvions espérer avoir ! Et le comble de l'ironie c'est que cet avantage consistait à savoir qu'il était vulnérable alors qu'il se pensait immortel et maintenant il se sait vulnérable ! Ce qui explique pourquoi personne n'a retrouvé les vrais horcrux jusqu'à présent !

Snape l'étudia quelques instants puis sortit en trombe de son bureau avant de lâcher un : « occupez-vous de lui » à Blaize, toujours sous le choc de la théorie de Mad-Eye.

♦♦♦

De retour à son bureau, il fit les cent pas, tentant vainement de s'éclaircir les idées mais il devait bien admettre que la théorie de Mad-Eye aussi tordue soit-elle était parfaitement plausible et répondait d'ailleurs à beaucoup d'interrogations !

S'il disait vrai Voldemort avait bien plus d'une longueur d'avance et il devait reprendre l'entraînement au plus vite.

Sentant la migraine s'insinuer peu à peu dans sa tête, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Hermione venait de déposer un linge humide sur le front de Ron qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux mais n'était pas réveillé.

- Dehors. Ordonna-t-il.

- Mais je…

- SORTEZ !!! Beugla-t-il.

Elle courut en direction de la porte qu'elle claqua violemment derrière elle en signe de protestation.


	10. Chapter 10 : Je voudrais que tu sois Lui

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux ****reviews**** mais sachez qu'elles me boostent à écrire la suite! Alors je voudrais remercier: ****onarcula**** (merci à toi de ****reviewer**** à chaque chapitre), monsieur anonyme, ****yaoi**** gravi girl, Love Draco ****Malefoy****Moji****, and ****he****moved**** no more (sérieux, j'adore ton pseudo!!! ****lol****) et tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris!**

**Pour le ****lemon**** il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres mais le titre de ce chapitre sera «Est-ce que tu me sens?»****. J****e vie****ns de terminer le chapitre 14 (****on s'approche de la fin et les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, le 14 fait 22 pages, heureusement que je ne devais faire que des chapitres courts!!!****lol**** Merci à tous de me suivre, n'hésitez si vous avez des commentaires!**

**Bonne lecture ****Biz**

**Chapitre 10: Je voudrais que tu sois Lui**

- Harry?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Draco surpris.

- Blaize m'a renvoyé.

- Comment ça renvoyé? Et Blaize? Demanda encore Draco éberlué.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant le regard étonné de Draco. Ce dernier se leva du confortable canapé pour faire face à Harry.

- Blaize est entré en trombe dans le bureau de Snape et lui a dit qu'ils devaient parler à propos des horcrux et ils m'ont dit de partir!

- C'est absurde! Tu es quand même le premier concerné non? S'indigna Draco.

Harry baissa les yeux et Draco déposa doucement sa main sur la joue du Gryffindor.

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle. Lança-t-il lourdement.

- Draco… non ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît. Implora Harry.

- Tu sais que tu dois reprendre l'entraînement pas vrai?

Il hocha la tête timidement et Draco poursuivit:

- En plus ça ne peut que te faire du bien avec Snape!

Cette fois Harry le foudroya du regard, comment osait-il? Snape était probablement son pire cauchemar, en quoi pouvait-il lui être bénéfique?

- Il va t'endurcir Harry! Il ne sera pas tendre avec toi. Parce qu'il veut vivre et pour qu'il vive, tu dois vaincre, plus encore, il ne veut pas seulement vivre, il veut vivre et être libre.

- Arrête Draco s'il te plaît. J'ai dit que j'irai, qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus de moi? Expira-t-il sur un ton las.

Draco s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

- Je voudrais que tu sois lui. Répondit-t-il dans un souffle.

**Flash back**

_- Alors Potter on traîne dans les couloirs? Railla-t-il._

_- Alors Malfoy on a perdu ses chiens de garde? Rétorqua Ron méprisant._

_Harry posa sa main sur le torse de Ron qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Draco pour le stopper._

_- Ron, il fait parti de l'Ordre maintenant. Calma Harry. Tu sais ce que Mac __Gonagall__ a dit._

_- Pour qui tu te prends Potter? Je sais me défendre tout seul surtout contre __cet__ espèce de pantin désarticulé que tu traînes derrière toi!_

_A ces mots, Ron dégaina sa baguette trop rapidement pour __que Harry__ puisse faire quoi que ce soit mais avant d'être touché par le __stupefix__ que lui lança Ron, Draco eut le temps de le toucher Ron d'un __sectum__sempra_

_Harry réanima Draco d'un rapide __enervate__ et il put voir son regard s'assombrir sans toutefois en connaître la raison. Puis contre toute attente, Draco lança le contre sort sur Ron puis tourna les talons._

_- Ron, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Harry._

_- Oui mais ce malade m'a…_

_Harry le stoppa d'un regard, décidément quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui. _

_- Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Madame __Pomfrey__ pour t'assurer que tout va bien!_

_- Oui, tu as raison cet imbécile aurait été capable de trafiquer le contre sort!_

_Harry soupira bruyamment pour signifier son agacement puis lorsque Ron fut hors de son champ de vision, il courut après Draco._

_- Draco, attend!_

_Il se retourna lentement et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, son air hautain et méprisant ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination quant à la haine qu'il vouait au dit survivant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Venger ton ami c'est ça! Railla-t-il. Comme c'est honorable, un vrai petit gryffindor! Vas-y, dit-il écartant les bras. Eh bien, encouragea Draco voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, vas-y, je ne me défendrais pas, profites-en!_

_Harry ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce bien de la culpabilité qui filtrait de ses mots? Il l'avait vu dans son regard gris. S'était-il trompé? Draco émit un rire sans joie qu'il tut pratiquement aussitôt et prit son air le plus arrogant._

_- Draco, Est-ce que ça va?_

_- Garde ta condescendance Potter, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin!_

_- JE NE SUIS PAS… s'emporta-t-il pour s'arrêter aussitôt voyant l'expression confuse de Draco alors qu'il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. _

_Puis Harry dégaina sa baguette et la planta dans la gorge de Draco:_

_- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Malfoy! Cracha-t-il._

_- J'en ai autant à ton service Potter! Siffla-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire? Le tuer? S'emporta-t-il encore._

_- Ca m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit mais maintenant c'est plutôt toi que j'ai envie de tuer!_

_- Tu n'es qu'un misérable Malfoy! _

_Draco sentit la baguette s'insinuer plus profondément dans sa gorge alors qu'Harry venait de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il répondit quelques secondes au baiser avant de reprendre ses esprits et de le repousser violemment._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter? S'emporta-t-il. Je ne suis pas de ce…_

_Mais Draco n'acheva pas sa phrase, ses lèvres, animées d'une volonté propre, avaient violemment capturé celles du gryffindor. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le métal en fusion des yeux de Draco rencontra le regard choqué __de Harry__, qui, sans dire un mot, tourna les talons et regagna rapidement le dortoir des Gryffindor._

**Fin du flashback**

- Je ne suis plus Lui, depuis longtemps déjà!

- Si tu l'es! Je sais que le Harry qui m'a enfoncé sa baguette dans la gorge le jour de notre premier baiser est là quelque part sous cette carcasse que tu traînes! S'énerva-t-il. Le Harry qui n'avait pas peur, le Harry fougueux, le Harry fonceur, que Harry que j'…

Il soupira et Harry baissa la tête.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Reprit Draco.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Harry sous le regard stupéfait de Draco.

Harry s'avança et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qu'il entendit murmurer:

- Harry non…

Puis il captura ses lèvres tendrement, mêlant leurs souffles. Il jouait avec elles, les attrapant, les libérant pour mieux les reprendre. Draco répondait timidement, trop timidement alors Harry entoura la taille de Draco de son bras qui sous la surprise décolla ses lèvres juste ce qu'il fallait pour la langue de Harry puisse s'y faufiler. Et il gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle trouva celle de Draco. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient touchés de la sorte. Le corps de Harry était en fusion, il le consumait douloureusement. Il savait à quel point Draco pouvait être tendre, il savait à quel point il était bon de se faire aimer par lui. Et il retrouvait un peu de la saveur qu'il avait presque oubliée, la saveur de Draco, ses lèvres chaudes et humides, rosies par les assauts de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Il le suçotait, le mordillait et il sentait bien que Draco en avait manqué aussi. C'était comme s'accrocher à une sensation désespérément familière sans même savoir d'où elle venait.

Et Harry était là, embrassant Draco qui l'embrassait en retour, cela aurait pu être parfait mais lorsque la main de Harry frôla la peau nue de Draco, celui-ci le repoussa brusquement.

- Harry, haleta-t-il, arrête tu ne veux pas faire ça!

- Si, je le veux. Rougit-il.

- Moi, je ne peux pas.

Il refusait Harry, Il refusait le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer, il refusait le bonheur de le retrouver. Harry doutait mais au fond il savait bien. Il savait que Draco ne pouvait pas.

♦♦♦

Ses paupières s'agitaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, signe chez tout malade normalement constitué que le réveil était imminent, malheureusement pour Severus, le malade était Ron Weasley avec tout ce qu'il comportait d'anormalement constitué.

Ses doigts étaient toujours entrelacés dans ceux du jeune homme et il n'avait cessé de penser à Molly étrangement.

Puis un gémissement le tira de ses sombres pensées, Ron venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna quelques secondes, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de parcourir la pièce du regard, à moitié aveuglé par la douce lumière de la seule bougie éclairant la pièce, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus, il poussa un cri strident et définitivement pas masculin, alors que son visage était déformé par l'horreur, ses yeux s'étant posés sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Severus s'en dégagea immédiatement et posa sa main sur le front de Ron, toujours pétrifié par le choc, pour constater que la fièvre avait disparu.

- Vous avez enfin décidé de rejoindre le monde des vivants! Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Ron se remettant lentement du choc demanda:

- Où est-ce que je suis?

Severus soupira, visiblement agacé:

- Vous vous accaparez mon lit depuis deux jours!

Ron déglutit difficilement.

- Vo… Votre lit?

Severus ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'où il ressortit avec une petite fiole de potion verdâtre.

- Buvez ça! Intima-t-il.

- Je ne boirais rien de ce que vous avez fait!

- Aller au diable alors! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre surtout à vous convaincre de rester en vie!

Ron fit une vaine tentative pour se lever mais le vertige qui s'empara de lui le fit chanceler et il s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit.

- Alors on regrette la potion maintenant? Nargua-t-il vicieusement.

Ron grommela une réponse que Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre.

- Je veux partir.

- Et je veux que vous partiez aussi mais vous ne m'entendez pas me plaindre moi! Dit-il méprisant.

Ron s'assit sur le lit alors que Severus débouchait la petite fiole de potion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Ron hésitant.

- Vous vous êtes lamentablement effondré à mes pieds…

Il renifla de dédain alors que Ron affichait une moue plus dégoûtée que jamais.

- … et vous n'avez pas repris connaissance jusqu'à maintenant.

Severus tendait la fiole à Ron alors que celui-ci semblait réfléchir, il tentait de rassembler quelques souvenirs mais rien ne lui revenait, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait étant le visage de Hagrid ayant pénétré le bureau de Severus.

- Buvez! Ordonna Severus.

Ron prit finalement la fiole à regret puis la vida d'un trait.

♦♦♦

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Snape! Dit soudain Draco.

Harry était blotti dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de son épaule et déposait de légers baisers sur la base de son cou.

- Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose pour moi? Demanda timidement Harry.

Draco rougit.

- J'ai pu t'avoir ça. Dit-il lui montrant une fiole de potion.

- Merci. Dit simplement Harry prenant la potion qui ressouderait les os de son bras.

Et il se passa quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas prévu, quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas, quelque chose qu'il n'espérait pas.

Draco prit timidement la parole, n'osant regarder Harry dans les yeux, toujours blotti dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas Harry. Je… bien sûr que… Il soupira. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, ça fait si longtemps, expira-t-il, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que je te fais du mal alors te demander ça serait…

Harry avait posé sa main sur le cœur de Draco et il le sentait battre si fort.

- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua maladroitement Draco, c'est que je sais que je… je sais que je te fais du mal… je ne peux pas faire ça! S'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement du canapé où ils étaient installés.

Draco se dirigea vers leur chambre et s'y enferma.

♦♦♦

- Alors? Est-ce que c'est mieux? Demanda Severus.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un léger grognement de Ron.

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout! Cracha Snape sèchement.

- Mais j'en n'avais pas l'intention! Répondit-il tout aussi abrupt.

- Sale petit ingrat! Siffla-t-il.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé! Attaqua-t-il.

Cette fois, Ron quitta les appartements de Severus d'un pas certain et décidé avant que Severus ne lui fasse part de tout le «bien» qu'il pensait cet insupportable gryffindor, la main crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à jeter le premier sort le plus douloureux auquel il pourrait penser.


	11. Chapter 11 : Les mots qui blessent

Bon il n'y a pas beaucoup de Harry Draco dans ce chapitre (désolée mais il en faut pour tout le monde...) J'espère que vous aimez toujours, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de reviews (toute tristounette moi...) Je travaille sur le chapitre 15 qui sera probablement le dernier, l'heure des révélations approche, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue. Je vais probablement faire un ultime chapitre qui n'en sera pas un pour remercier tout le monde. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris.

Si vous avez le temps et que vous aimez les snarry, je coécris avec une amie Hamelina et nous avons ouvert un compte commun, la fic s'appelle Lui est Moi, ce sont des pov alternées de Harry et Severus, elle écrit sur Harry et j'ai choisi Severus.

biz à tous! (y'aura peut-être un chapitre de poster lundi pour me faire pardonner le peu de Harry et Draco...)

**Chapitre 11: Les mots qui blessent**

Ron se dirigea vers les tours de Gryffindor en titubant quelque peu. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut accueilli par une Hermione folle d'inquiétude.

- Ron! Mon Dieu tu vas bien!

Elle se jeta violemment dans ses bras et Ron serra ce petit corps fragile contre lui.

- Tout va bien, Hermione! Rassura-t-il.

- J'étais tellement inquiète je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu toi aussi!

Il l'étudia quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de ces trois mots désespérés qu'ils s'étaient hurlés la veille de la bataille qui aurait du être finale, onze mois et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient risqués à franchir la barrière symbolique qui les retenait sournoisement entre ces liens de culpabilité et de remords.

**Flashback**

_- RONALD! C'EST ABSURDE! JE NE RESTERAI PAS EN RETRAIT! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER!!! Beugla-t-elle folle de rage._

_- JE TE LE DEMANDE PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! Hurla-t-il avant même de pouvoir retenir les traîtres qui éructèrent de sa bouche contre son grès._

_- JE T'AIME AUSSI MAIS JENE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI!!! S'insurgea-t-elle._

_Un long silence suivie cet intermède alors qu'ils s'observaient haletant, les joues rougies par la colère et l'embarras._

_Puis Ron pris soudain la parole, hésitant mais résigné:_

_- Si tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il, sois prudente._

_Puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son amie._

**Fin du flashback**

- Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il.

Elle se dégagea de lui et l'observa.

Il était très pâle et même s'il sortait d'un semi coma, il avait ses ombres profondes sous les yeux, le dos un peu voûté, il ne porterait bientôt plus tout ce poids qu'il s'entêtait à prendre sur lui.

♦♦♦

Trois coups secs résonnèrent sur la lourde porte du directeur de Hogwarts, celui-ci arqua un sourcil surpris: depuis quand frappait-on à sa porte?

Il prit un plaisir malsain à prononcer le mot qui le rappelait à sa position de directeur:

- Entrez.

Il vit Blaize se planter devant lui insupportablement impassible comme à son habitude mais ses mots tranchant le firent grincer des dents.

- Il avait tort Snape!

Il aurait pu le gratifier de sa longue tirade méprisante sur le fait qu'il était Directeur Snape ou Professeur Snape mais il savait qu'avec Blaize c'était peine perdue.

Il planta ses yeux noirs et brillant dans ceux du jeune homme:

- Et vous allez m'expliquer ou vous préférez qu'on joue aux devinettes? Cracha-t-il.

- Mad-Eye, il a dit que ce n'était qu'une théorie mais il avait tord. Et vous n'y avez même pas pensé! C'est pourtant vous l'expert en magie noire non? Railla-t-il.

- Venez-en au fait avant que je vous fasse découvrir dans quel autre domaine je suis expert Zabini! Siffla-t-il.

- Toujours aussi aimable! Ricana-t-il.

- Toujours aussi insupportable! Rétorqua Snape.

- Comment des fragments d'âmes après avoir été violemment séparés peuvent-ils se ressouder? Demanda-t-il.

Snape le considéra un instant, il semblait être dans l'une de ses intenses réflexions que personne n'osait déranger… excepté Blaize.

- Alors?

Snape le toisa du regard et articula lentement:

- Effectivement, seriez-vous moins stupide que vous en avez l'air Zabini?

- Mais peut-être que c'est vous qui l'êtes plus que vous n'osez l'admettre, Professeur. Insista-t-il vicieusement.

Les yeux de Snape se révulsèrent presque de rage mais la maîtrise qu'il affichait était dérangeante.

- Mais quel intérêt de détruire les horcrux lui-même puisqu'il en connaît les conséquences c'est comme s'il se tuait un peu? Demanda Blaize surpris.

- L'orgueil Zabini.

Blaize regarda Snape impassible.

- S'il doit être affaibli ou mourir ce sera de sa propre main et certainement pas celle de Potter!

- C'est probablement la grande logique des psychopathes, vous avez l»air de bine la connaître. Se moqua Zabini.

Mais Snape préféra ne pas relever la boutade.

- Il s'est simplement débarrassé des objets qui le rendaient dépendant, il veut être autonome, il veut se suffire à lui-même, il n'a besoin de rien ni de personne, la dépendance est une entrave à la grandeur, au prestige mais surtout au pouvoir. Le pouvoir, Mr Zabini, réside dans le simple fait que l'on dépende de vous. Voldemort n'avait plus le pouvoir avec les horcrux, du moins le pensait-il, sa seule erreur probablement.

Blaize écoutait Snape avec intérêt et curieusement ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Voldemort avait tout appris dans le manuel du parfait psychopathe.

- Alors s'il ne possède plus ses horcrux pour le rendre immortel, il suffit juste de lui lancer l'avada! Conclue Blaize.

Snape afficha un rictus malveillant.

- Ne vous faîtes pas plus naïf que vous ne l'êtes Zabini! Vous savez très bien que même sans être immortel, il est l'un des plus puissant sorcier du monde magique.

- Vous devez reprendre l'entraînement avec Potter! Dit-il sur un ton impérieux.

- Aux dernières nouvelles Severus Snape dirigeait Hogwarts et non Blaize Zabini!

- Alors Severus Snape ferait bien d'accélérer les choses avant que Blaize Zabini ne s'en charge! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Demanda Snape intrigué.

- Question de sécurité. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Pour Hogwarts?

- Non pour Potter.

Snape l'étudia un moment, il semblait ne pas comprendre mais Blaize n'allait rien lui dire, puisqu'il se pensait intelligent, qu'il le prouve!

♦♦♦

- Draco! Appela Harry timidement en entrant dans leur chambre.

Il trouva Draco assis sur leur lit, les mains jointes entre ses genoux, la tête baissée.

- Draco… il soupira… je comprends. Je ne te demande pas de… j'ai juste…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

- Je dois partir. Chuchota Draco dans un souffle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, ce qu'il redoutait depuis si longtemps s'était produit, Draco s'en allait, Draco le laissait, Draco ne voulait plus de lui, Draco le tuait.

Mais son regard bienveillant se posa sur Harry lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry avait mal interprété ses mots.

Il se leva pour lui faire face et prit son visage entre ses mains:

- Le Maître m'appelle, idiot, à quoi tu pensais encore?

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et afficha un petit sourire contrit et Draco contint avec beaucoup de peine cette envie qu'il avait de réconcilier leurs corps.

- Ne m'attend pas ce soir.

- Je vais aller voir Rémus je pense.

Draco hocha la tête et l'attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste émut profondément Harry car il savait apprécier le peu de geste tendre que Draco avait encore pour lui.

Il murmura dans son cou qu'il devait être prudent et Draco transplana alors que Harry resserra son étreinte sur le vide qui remplaçait cruellement Draco.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la porte bien décidé à rendre visite à Rémus qui lui manquait tant mais la porte s'ouvrit sur l'abject Maître des Potions.

- Professeur? Interrogea Harry.

- Suivez-moi Potter. Dit-il sèchement lui tendant son bras pour qu'il transplane.

- Mais où ça?

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas prévenu Draco, il faut que je…

- J'ai dit: suivez-moi Potter. Articula Snape venimeux.

Harry obtempéra et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le bureau de Snape à ceci près qu'il avait changé, il n'était plus qu'une gigantesque…

- Crucio.

A peine eut-il lâché le bras de Snape que le sort tomba. Harry se tordait de douleur en gémissant sur le sol, ses jambes l'ayant trahi au premier signe de douleur.

Il ne sait combien de temps Snape maintint le sort mais il l'entendait crier contre lui:

- DEBOUT POTTER! MONTREZ MOI QUE VOUS SAVEZ SURVIVRE!

Harry hurlait presque de douleur. Et Snape mit fin au sort alors que Harry n'était plus qu'une masse informe recroquevillée sur le sol et Snape pouvait l'entendre gémir:

- Arrête Draco, je t'aime.


	12. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'elle !

**Salut à tous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier alors je le poste aujourd'hui, pour le prochain, il faudra attendre vendredi comme d'habitude! Pas de Draco et harry aujourd'hui non plus mais ça vient et on s'approche du lemon... lol**

**Biz**

**Chapitre 12: Vous n'êtes pas digne d'elle**

- Debout, siffla le Maître des Potions.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas ou plutôt il tremblait à ses pieds comme Ron avant lui.

- DEBOUT POTTER!!! VOUS N'ETES PAS UNE VICTIME! ET VOUS NE SEREZ PAS UNE VICTIME DANS MES MURS!

Puis il se radoucit et reprit son ton glacial et méprisant:

- Alors levez-vous et faîtes honneur à votre titre, faîtes honneur à votre abject géniteur et faîtes honneur à celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour vous!

Harry se releva d'un bond et toisa Snape de toute la haine qu'il pouvait lui transmettre en un seul regard.

Snape savait bien qu'il avait fait mouche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que Lilly serait fière de vous? Vous croyez qu'elle n'aurait pas songé à deux fois avant de donner sa vie pour le déchet que vous êtes! Regardez-moi Potter! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'elle! Vous n'êtes pas digne de son sacrifice et, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, vous n'êtes même pas digne de votre infâme géniteur! Non mais regardez-vous! J'ai honte pour eux et je suis bien content qu'ils ne soient plus là pour voir ça! Cracha Snape venimeux.

- SECTUM SEMPRA!!! Hurla Harry de toute la force qu'il lui restait.

- Allons Potter, haleta-t-il sous le coup du sort, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça!

Le visage de Harry se déformait de rage lorsqu'il croisa le rictus pervers de son désormais professeur.

Snape murmura le contre sort rapidement mais Harry n'attendit pas que les plaies se referment avant de lancer avec délectation:

- CRUCIO.

Et Snape sut, il sut pourquoi ce devait être lui qui achèverait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il eut un léger aperçu de la puissance qui était sienne et accessoirement de la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Il ne criait pas bien sur mais il serrait les dents si fort qu'elles allaient probablement casser et de lourdes gouttes de sueur commençaient à s'écouler partant de la racine de ses cheveux d'ébène pour s'écraser dans son cou. Il subissait, il l'avait déjà subi tant de fois avec le Maître mais la rage que dégageait Potter lui fit presque peur.

A bout de force, Harry mit fin au sortilège, alors que Snape se laissait tomber sur les genoux, tout Snape qu'il soit, le crucio n'était jamais une sinécure. Et lorsqu'il regarda Harry les mots remplacèrent les sorts:

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler d'eux, vous savez rien! Dit-il en claquant la porte du bureau de Snape transformé en gigantesque salle d'entraînement.

Snape eut juste le temps de lui crier:

- Demain 20h Potter!

♦♦♦

- Papa? Appela George alors qu'il franchissait la porte du Burrow pour la première fois depuis onze mois.

Arthur, attablé, leva la tête.

- George? George c'est bien toi?

Il se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- George, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas après… Il soupira.

- Je pense que vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible. Répondit simplement George.

Arthur baissa la tête.

- Effectivement mais les choses ne sont plus les mêmes ici, tu sais depuis…

- Hermione m'en a brièvement parlé mais elle ne s'est pas étendue sur les détails.

Arthur afficha un sourire rassurant mais George savait mieux que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa?

- Nous sommes des monstres George… la voix d'Arthur se brisa et George eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase lourdement au sol.

Il sanglotait, comme un enfant perdu, il pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas encore versé, il pleurait pour Ginny, pour Fred, pour Bill, pour Molly, pour Harry, pour tous ceux qui étaient mort dans cette bataille. Et George le berça comme Molly l'avait fait pour lui tant de fois pendant la guerre avant qu'elle aussi ne soit emportée loin de lui.

- Tout ira bien papa, tout ira bien…

- Non George, répondit-il soudain hoquetant, il ne nous pardonnera jamais…

George ne comprit pas de qui Arthur parlait mais il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt, lorsque Arthur se fut calmé, George osa demander:

- Est-ce que je peux les voir?

George, brisé, n'avait assisté à aucun des enterrements, il n'avait pas pu, et il était revenu pour leur apporter son aide mais aussi pour leur dire au revoir avant de livrer la dernière bataille.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Arthur ému.

George se dirigea vers le si merveilleux jardin qui servait à présent de cimetière à la famille Weasley, il repéra la tombe de sa mère et se laissa tomber à genou.

- Maman… chuchota-t-il retenant un sanglot… maman, comment faire sans toi? Comment vivre sans toi, comment pleurer sans tes bras? Maman, il ricana d'un rire sans joie, tu te rappelles quand tu nous chassais de la maison avec Fred parce que tu avais tellement peur qu'on fasse exploser la maison. Maman c'est dur sans toi, notre famille c'était toi, notre cœur c'était toi et maintenant il ne battra plus.

Il caressa la pierre froide de la tombe tendrement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci maman, je ne t'ai jamais dit merci de nous aimer tant, merci d'avoir été toujours là merci de nous avoir protégé, j'aurai tellement voulu faire de même pour toi. Je t'aime maman.

Puis George se dirigea vers la tombe de Fred.

Arthur avait observé la scène depuis la porte de la maison donnant sur le jardin et murmura:

- Merci Molly de m'avoir donné ces sept merveilleux cadeaux, merci de m'avoir laisser un peu de toi.

♦♦♦

Les derniers mots que Harry avait prononcés avant la tirade de Snape tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne saisissait pas. Et puis les dernières paroles de Blaize lui revinrent en mémoire:

- Question de sécurité.

- Pour Hogwarts?

- Non pour Potter.

Mais Potter n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé il l'était déjà bien assez par Draco.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus avant car la traditionnelle pulvérisation de sa porte l'en sortit.

- Expelliarmus! Alors on fait moins le malin, Snape!

Assis derrière son bureau, Snape n'avait pas bougé, d'un calme olympien, il fixait Mad-Eye, un air de dégoût profond accompagnait son regard haineux.

- Que la vengeance est douce n'est-ce pas Moody! Surtout quand l'adversaire est désarmé… railla-t-il méprisant.

- Fermez-la Snape!

- En fait, hormis le plaisir que vous torturer m'a procuré, cette petite séance s'est avérée totalement inutile! Votre théorie ne tient pas la route! Nargua-t-il vicieusement.

Mad-Eye oublia presque instantanément le passage sur la torture de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Je veux dire, reprit Snape parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un débile profond ce qu'il avait l'air de croire pour lui rendre justice, c'est qu'une âme fragmentée ne peut être ressoudée.

- C'est ridicule ça voudrait dire qu'il…

Mad-Eye réfléchit un instant.

- Qu'il s'est volontairement affaibli. Poursuivit-il.

- Non ça veut dire que dans sa tête il est libre. Corrigea Snape.

- C'est ridicule! Réitéra Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye baissa sa baguette avec laquelle il maintenait toujours Snape en respect, le regard vide, il demanda d'une voix neutre:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On part en guerre. Dit Snape d'un ton cassant. Rassemblez toutes les forces que nous avons encore, essayez de convaincre les goblins de se joindre à notre cause, il peuvent nous être utiles, voyez avec Zabini pour les autres, les elfs de maison sont puissants, rassemblez-les.

- Et Potter?

- Je m'occupe de Potter.

Mad-Eye quitta le bureau de Snape alors que ce dernier se levait pour récupérer sa baguette, il allait lancer le sort, qu'il ne connaissait que trop pour réparer sa porte lorsqu'une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement. Il frappa trois coups et entra sans même attendre l'invitation, la mâchoire de Snape se crispa lorsqu'il se rassit derrière son bureau.

Ron s'avança dans le bureau et s'assit dans le siège en face de celui de Snape.

Snape le fixa et attendit qu'il l'éclaire sur les raisons pour lesquelles il lui infligeait encore sa présence. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction mais Ron se contenta de garder ses grands yeux bleus ancrés dans les billes de charbon.

Snape soupira d'agacement et retourna à sa paperasse.

Ron ne prononça pas un mot et ne bougea pas un muscle, il était resté assis face à Snape, comme figé, pendant plusieurs heures le regard vide et probablement la tête aussi pensa Snape.

Puis il vit Snape se lever, ranger les papiers qui tapissaient son bureau et se diriger vers la porte qu'il semblait deviner comme étant celle de ses appartements, il se leva donc et quitta le bureau sans un mot, à peine fut-il sorti que Snape apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte:

- Reparo.

♦♦♦

Ron retourna dans la salle commune des gryffindor mais il n'y trouva personne. Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir et trouva Hermione assise sur son lit.

- Où est-ce que tu étais? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis allé marcher. Mentit-il.

Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle dut détourner les yeux.

- Est-ce que je… je peux… euh… Hésita-t-elle.

- Oui tu peux rester. Répondit-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement, elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar ou au moins lorsqu'il était là elle pouvait les supporter.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Dors avec moi. Lança-t-il soudain.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il se pencha sur le lit, ouvrit les draps et murmura:

- Viens.

Elle hésita, c'était la première fois, ils avaient une espèce d'accord implicite leur permettant de dormir dans la même pièce mais leur interdisant formellement de partager leur lit.

Elle se glissa dans les draps et se blottit contre le grand corps brûlant à ses côtés. Il s'autorisa à s'enivrer de son odeur alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les boucles brunes et qu'il refermait ses bras sur sa taille.

Elle soupira et s'endormit mais les yeux de Ron restaient inéluctablement ouverts.


	13. Chapter 13 En marche vers la guerre

**Encore un chapitre, comme promis! Cette fois il y a du Draco Harry... les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs mais j'étoffe et je précise au fur et à mesure, par contre je n'ai presque plus de chapitres d'avance alors je vais devoir me remuer... lol**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews (même s'ils sont peu nombreux, ça me fait énormément plaisir!) Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et story alert!**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours!**

**Biz**

**Chapitre 13: En marche vers la guerre**

Les semaines avaient passé et Harry poursuivait son entraînement toujours plus féroce avec Snape. Il avait regagné toute la musculature qu'il avait perdue au cours de ces onze mois de réclusion. Il gagnait en puissance mais surtout il gagnait en connaissance poussant toujours plus loin l'apprentissage. Snape l'avait initié à une forme de magie noire dont très peu de sorcier avaient connaissance. Cette forme de magie dépassait tout ce qu'Harry avait pu imaginer et l'horreur et la cruauté dont il fallait s'imprégner pour la maîtriser le rendaient physiquement malade.

- Debout Potter!

- Je ne peux plus!

- C'est ce que vous allez dire au Maître des Ténèbres? Il sera sans aucun doute très impressionné! Railla Snape.

Mais Harry se relevait, quoiqu'il subisse. Snape le sentait, il devenait plus fort, plus combatif, plus hargneux mais il ne lui aurait jamais permis d'entrevoir la lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Plutôt mourir!

Blaize avait entrepris de sérieuses négociations avec les goblins, les rallier à leur cause était devenu sa priorité. Très rusés et surtout très puissants, les goblins ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche et les négociations prolongeaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule et même revendication et ils ne céderaient rien à moins d'avoir eu un contrat signé de la main du ministre stipulant qu'ils étaient désormais libres et égaux en droit avec n'importe quel sorcier.

Mais Blaize n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de se montrer plus malin et il se tourna directement vers la fraternité des goblins à qui il promit une baguette par membre s'ils se joignaient à l'Ordre du Phoenix mais avides de justice et assoiffés de liberté, le verdict était tombé: la liberté ou rien.

Blaize multipliait les rendez-vous chez le ministre Scrimgeour dans le but de le persuader mais le ministre ne pouvait se résoudre à apporter sa confiance à de si viles et perfides créatures.

- Monsieur le Ministre, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, rétorqua Blaize sans se défaire de ce calme qui le caractérisait si bien, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile! Je ne vous demande pas de choisir la couleur de votre nouveau bureau, je vous demande de choisir entre la vie et la mort du monde sorcier! Nous savons de sources sûres que les deatheaters sont plusieurs milliers, nous savons que Voldemort a gagné les géants à sa cause et sans parler des dementors et des trolls qu'il était déjà parvenu à manipuler, aujourd'hui je vous demande de choisir votre camps: soit vous vous battez avec nous et libérez les goblins, dit-il cinglant lui jetant le contrat au visage, soit vous vous battez contre nous et sachez dans ce cas que je ferai de votre extermination une affaire personnelle!

Devant le plaidoyer et le regard menaçant de Blaize, le ministre n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, il se saisit du contrat d'une main tremblante et apposa sa signature. Il restait à présent à espérer que ce serait suffisant pour les rallier à leur cause.

Pendant ce temps, Mad-Eye avait sollicité l'aide Hagrid pour rallier les centaures mais Hagrid avait été grièvement blessé lors d'une altercation avec Bane concernant la position de Firenze. Les centaures, désirant préserver leur neutralité dans le combat, ne se laisseraient pas corrompre et Mad-Eye désespérait de pouvoir les convaincre. En revanche, avant de se faire attaquer, Hagrid était parvenu à un accord avec la progéniture d'Aragog et Mosag, ainsi avait-il été stipulé par contrat ministériel, extorqué une fois de plus sous la menace par Mad-Eye, que les fils et filles de Aragog pourraient une fois ceux-ci répertoriés, se repaître du corps des deatheaters morts pendant la bataille.

Blaize avait laissé le soin à Dobby, non sans quelques réticences, de convaincre la centaine d'elfes de maison résidant à Hogwarts de se joindre à eux dans le combat, l'argument le plus fort étant probablement pour la mémoire de Dumbledore et la survie de leur espèce, pourtant le messager, du fait de son passé chargé et de sa traîtrise envers son maître, n'avait pas été très bien accueilli, il reçut néanmoins une aide inattendue sous la forme de Winky qui parla en sa faveur, son discours enflammé, ayant fait rougir Dobby, eut le mérite de donner matière à réflexion à l'ensemble de la communauté des elfes de maison.

La question qui occupait l'esprit de Blaize pour le moment était celle de l'utilité des êtres de l'eau. Fidèle à Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient eux-mêmes proposé leur service dans la guerre qu'ils sentaient se profiler à l'horizon mais la question était de savoir s'ils auraient une véritable utilité si la guerre ne se déroulait pas à proximité d'un point d'eau. Loin de refuser leur requête, Blaize avait habilement suggéré qu'ils conservent leurs positions pour le moment et qu'il les tiendrait au courant le moment venu.

♦♦♦

Draco pour sa part, multipliait les raids contre les institutions muggles et plusieurs tentatives de kidnapping des membres de l'Ordre avaient été orchestrées dans le but d'obtenir plus d'information. Draco était au bort de l'épuisement et sa position d'agent double devenait de plus en plus contraignante. L'occlumency lui demandait de gros efforts et plus d'une fois, il était rentré en s'effondrant dans les bras de Harry. Le maître des Ténèbres devait sentir que la situation lui échappait car le moindre écart de la part d'un fidèle et la totalité d'entre eux en subissait les foudres.

- Tu as eu entraînement aujourd'hui?

Harry hocha la tête, il avait lui-même demandé à Snape d'intensifier les séances et de les rendre quotidiennes. Ainsi donc, il se rendait tous les jours pendant trois heures dans le bureau de Snape pour parfaire ses aptitudes au combat. Il se surprenait même à trépigner d'impatience en les attendant sans que tout cela n'ait avoir avec le fait que Snape le laissait tester les sorts sur lui, bien entendu.

- Tu as l'air épuisé. Commenta Harry.

- Je le suis. Répondit faiblement Draco. Tu as été voir Remus?

- Oui, j'ai rencontré Luna d'ailleurs, George est rentré.

- George Weasley?

Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus.

- Il est rentré pour se battre, poursuivit Harry.

- Et comment ça se fait que Luna soit au courant?

- Il semble qu'ils se soient… il hésita… rapprochés depuis son retour, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Des nouvelles de Blaize?

- Nous devrions en avoir demain pendant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, il essaie de rassembler… il soupira bruyamment… une armée.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Draco rougissant légèrement et baissant les yeux.

- Plus fort je crois. Répondit Harry.

- Prêt? Demanda Draco.

- Non pas prêt, juste plus fort. Répliqua Harry d'une voix morne.

♦♦♦

Depuis quelques semaines, sa porte ne volait plus en éclat lorsqu'il entrait dans le bureau du directeur.

Tous les soirs, c'était le même rituel, il frappait trois coups secs, il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait qu'il n'en recevrait pas, et il se postait sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, les yeux dans le vide. Il le suivait parfois, ne le regardant même pas évoluer dans les pièces, à peine conscient des mouvements, il remarquait seulement le changement de pièces et il changeait de pièce lui aussi.

La première fois que Ron avait passé la porte des appartements de Snape, il avait pensé qu'il voyait la dernière porte de sa vie, puis l'habitude s'était installée. Il connaissait à présent le salon du directeur adjacent au bureau, il connaissait le laboratoire où il passait de nombreuses heures en présence de Snape, car c'était juste cela, une présence, aucun mot, ni aucun regard n'était échangé juste le mouvement d'une pièce à une autre, les ondulations des robes de sorciers accompagnant ce mouvement.

Il savait exactement quand il devait partir parce que Snape franchissait la porte de sa chambre sans un mot et la refermait derrière lui, il savait alors qu'il devait retourner près d'elle, près d'Hermione avec qui il dormait toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé de cuir noir dans les appartements de Snape, il finit par ouvrir la bouche, ce n'était pas un chuchotement ni tout à fait un murmure quand il dit:

- J'ai peur.

Il ne craignait pas la réaction du directeur parce qu'il n'en attendait aucune. On eut dit qu'il avait complètement oublié la personne dans la pièce pour retenir le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une présence, une sorte d'entité avec qui il ne se sentait plus seul, avec qui les murmure dans sa tête se faisaient plus doux, plus bas jusqu'à presque disparaître, il n'avait à cet instant d'autre fonction que celle-ci: une présence, apaisante par son silence dut-il admettre.

Snape ne se retourna ni ne répondit, la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de venir s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé de cuir, le regard fixe devant lui et la tête haute et droite. Il soupira.

- Nous sommes injuste. Ajouta-t-il.

Le directeur soupira à nouveau et étendit son bras sur le dossier du canapé alors que Ron repliait ses jambes sous lui, se balançant légèrement sur lui-même, cherchant une forme quelconque d'apaisement, de pardon?

Il s'était rapproché imperceptiblement de Snape, et soudain, comme s'il avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, il demanda:

- Est-ce que vous regrettez?

Interloqué par la question, Snape le dévisagea longuement, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis toutes ses semaines.

- Oui, Weasley, je regrette la naissance de Potter! Lança-t-il soudain.

Devant le regard déconcerté de Ron, il crut bon d'ajouter:

- Je regrette ma vie de deatheater.

- Vous quoi? Demanda-t-il médusé.

- Vous n'avez rien compris n'est-ce pas?!!! Cracha-t-il méprisant.

Les corps de Ron oscillaient entre le choc et l'évanouissement.

- Les deatheaters sont plus heureux que vous ne le serez jamais Weasley, parce qu'ils n'ont pas ce qui vous fait revenir ici chaque soir! Rétorqua-t-il sournoisement.

- Quoi? Demanda Ron faiblement.

- La conscienceWeasley! Les deatheaters sont heureux, ils sèment le mal et la terreur partout où ils passent, se livrent à leurs instinct les plus primaires et jouissent pleinement de cette situation, ils n'ont ni à penser aux conséquences, ni à refreiner leurs pulsions parce qu'ils font ce qu'ils aiment aussi écoeurant que cela soit! Et je les envie parce que dans leur sordide et misérable existence, ils sont heureux!

- Mais vous oubliez Vous Savez Qui! Ils ne font pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils font ce qu'il veut, lui! Riposta-t-il.

- Oh croyez-moi Wealey, tant que vous semez la terreur et le chaos, le Maître est content de vous et s'il ne l'est pas, c'est un bien faible prix pour assouvir ses instincts, je le sais je l'ai vécu, je l'ai ressenti, j'étais heureux! Chaque cri, chaque torture, chaque lacération déferle en vous comme le plus parfait plaisir et la seule chose à laquelle vous ne pensez plus, c'est de quelle manière mourra votre prochaine victime et avec quelle intensité elle pourra crier avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Snape avait le regard vide à présent et fixait distraitement la dernière bûche se consumant dans l'âtre de la cheminée de pierre.

Puis il reprit:

- Alors oui, Weasley, je regrette, je regrette que Potter soit né et m'ait arraché à cette vie qui était la mienne et dont j'aurais pu savourer encore les plaisirs. Je ne peux que les jalouser à présent parce qu'on m'a rendu cette part de moi-même que j'exècre.

Ron tourna sa tête vers Snape:

- Tu n'es pas comme ça! Murmura-t-il.

Perdu dans leurs réflexions et souvenirs douloureux, aucun des deux hommes n'avait accordé d'attention à la note de familiarité exprimée par le jeune homme.

- Je l'étais. Soupira-t-il mi nostalgique, mi repentant.

- Mais tu ne l'es plus. Affirma-t-il.

Snape ne répondit pas et ne constata même pas que Ron avait glissé sur le fauteuil de cuir petit à petit, il s'était d'abord approché pour entendre les murmures de l'homme qui lui parlait, puis sa tête avait cherché le réconfort sur cette épaule osseuse mais ferme et le bras de Severus avait glissé sur les épaules du jeune homme, se refermant sur lui.

- Je sais que nous sommes cruels avec Harry. Avoua-t-il.

- Oui vous l'êtes! Il est seul et il est faible.

- Il a Draco.

- Mais il ne vous a pas vous! Vous n'avez jamais rien compris Weasley! Sa force toutes ces années, c'était vous, toi et cet insupportable Miss…

- Hermione… coupa Ron.

- Granger! Il n'avait pas Draco à Hogwarts! Ce n'était pas Draco qui l'a aidé à sauver la pierre en première année, ni qui l'a soutenu lorsqu'il croyait entendre des voix en seconde année…

Il s'arrêta et sa main s'était logée malgré lui dans le cou de Ron qu'il sentait humide. Il pleurait, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage ni de poser la question qu'il n'aurait jamais posée d'ailleurs, il savait, il pleurait avec retenu, avec pudeur. Severus posa alors son menton dans les cheveux roux et laissa son nez s'imprégner de l'odeur parfumée de ses cheveux quand Ron tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta de ses grands yeux bleus, il vit alors le visage de Snape s'approchait doucement, très lentement, ce n'était pas une caresse ni tout à fait un baiser mais des lèvres fines effleurèrent les siennes, tendrement, l'espace d'un instant juste avant qu'il ne murmure:

- J'aime Hermione depuis toujours.

Le maître des potions se retira aussi lentement qu'il s'était approché, il ne desserra pas son étreinte mais il murmura:

- Je sais.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, ruminant les sombres heures qui seraient bientôt les leurs.

♦♦♦

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son dortoir, Hermione l'attendait comme chaque soir depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit, la conscience qu'ils avaient d'être l'un près de l'autre partageant la même douleur les rassurait inexplicablement.

- Tu es allé marcher encore? Demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix juste de la tristesse qu'il trouve ailleurs ce qu'elle ne trouvait qu'avec lui.

Mais ce soir il ne répondit rien, il lui attrapa violemment le poignet et l'attira brusquement à lui plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes, douces, fermes, mais il ne sentait rien, il l'embrassait désespérément comme si c'était la dernière fois alors que ce n'était que la première, il l'embrassait alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, quémandant plus, pressant son corps sur le frêle corps de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle n'avait plus envie de chercher à comprendre elle ne voulait avoir conscience que de ce corps qui suppliait pour ses attentions, elle ne demandait que sa présence.

L'étreinte brutale et passionnée devenait ainsi le traître témoignage d'une détresse inavouée et une bien maigre consolation pour toute la douleur qui transpirait de ses deux corps enlacés.

A bout de souffle, elle l'éloigna de lui, la tenant fermement par les épaules.

- Dors avec moi. Imposa-t-il presque.

Elle dormirait avec lui bien sûr comme tous les soirs, mais lui, ne dormirait pas. Harry le hantait, la culpabilité le rongeait, la douleur le consumait, l'éreintait, l'emprisonnait, l'asservissait.

♦♦♦

Draco était attablé, lisant le dernier livre de magie noire que Harry avait reçu de Snape. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'ouvrages qu'il avait pu lire et apprendre, et Draco veillait sur lui, il portait un œil tout particulier sur l'entraînement, prêt à bondir sur Snape s'il y allait un peu trop fort. Mais Harry ne lui disait pas tout, il n'aurait pas pu, il craignait curieusement que le jeune sorcier mette ses menaces à exécution.

Harry s'était détendu après sa séance intensive avec Snape dans un bon bain très chaud, relâchant ses muscles et la tension qui s'y était accumulée, les effluves et senteurs embaumaient tout l'appartement, fruitées mais masculines, torrides mais apaisantes. Il parcourut son corps endoloris du petit morceau de savon, il ne parvenait à définir l'odeur qui caractérisait la petite forme glissante mais si on lui avait demandé, il aurait probablement dit qu'il exhalait un parfum de forêt envahie par la rosée du petit matin. Il se frictionna vigoureusement, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau et se rappela comme il se sentait sale, souillé depuis onze mois. Il n'était plus le héros, il n'était plus Harry, il n'était plus rien, et il redoubla d'effort comme si un simple morceau de savon effacerait toute la douleur et l'irrationalité de son existence.

Puis il rejoignit Draco, toujours attablé murmurant pour lui-même sur le livre qu'il venait de terminer. Harry debout derrière la chaise de Draco avait enveloppé la taille de son compagnon et s'était penché pour respirer ses cheveux, et ses lèvres pleines avaient trouvé sa nuque. Sensuellement, il déposait ça et là des milliers de petits baisers jamais assez longs, jamais assez profonds, il se contentait de survoler sa nuque, de l'effleurer pour l'éveiller. Il sentit Draco frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry?

Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Téméraire, il voulait continuer son exploration, il voulait redécouvrir les sensations qu'il lui avait tant manqué, les sensations qu'ils avaient tant de fois partagé mais qu'ils s'interdisaient depuis onze mois, il voulait simplement éprouver comme avant ce cri, ce chant d'un corps appelant un autre corps mais Draco se releva brusquement pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Harry savait ce qu'il dirait, il le bâillonna donc d'un baiser, langoureux, sucré, amoureux, il tournait autour des lèvres de son aimé, explorer la commissure des tentatrices pour prendre successivement la lèvre inférieure puis la lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, il sentit Draco soupirer dans sa bouche, comme ce contact lui avait manqué! Il avait oublié à quel point il en avait besoin. Et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour Harry lui accordant ce que secrètement il n'osait demander. Ce baiser intime et presque pudique transpirait de tous ses sentiments qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pu exprimer et Harry passa la paume de sa main sur la taille de Draco puis dans son dos, raclant ses ongles sur le creux de ses reins, il remonta lentement sa main sous son tee-shirt et Draco le repoussa une fois de plus.

- Non Harry, ne fais pas ça…

Mais Harry en avait assez, assez de se taire, assez d'écouter, assez de souffrir.

- J'ai envie de toi Draco, dit-il simplement en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas Harry! S'énerva Draco.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas? Attaqua-t-il sous le regard stupéfait de Draco qui ne l'avait pas vu hausser la voix depuis onze mois.

- Tu sais bien! Rétorqua Draco.

- NON JE NE SAIS PAS DRACO ALORS VAS-Y DIS-LE MOI! Beugla-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit! S'impatienta nerveusement Draco.

- NON TU N'AS RIEN DIT!!! EST-CE QUE JE TE DEGOUTE? EST-CE QUE JE TE FAIS HONTE? EST-CE QUE TU AS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE?

- Non tu sais bien que non, secoua-t-il la tête de dépit.

- ALORS POURQUOI???

- PARCE QUE JE T'EN VEUX TOUJOURS!!! COMME EUX TOUS, JE T'EN VEUX!!!


	14. Chapter 14 : Estce que tu me sens ?

**Je suis désolée j'ai eu quelques soucis avec ffnet pour poster en plus de ça je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été harcelés de mails d'update... si c'est le cas désolée!!!**

**Voici le chapitre 14, c'est mon préféré avec le 15 (malheureusement après le 15, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et comme j'ai repris les cours je suis assez débordée... allez à la fac qui disait!!! pfff!!!! lol alors pour le 16, j'essaierai pour dans quinze jours mais je ne vous promet rien!)**

**En tous cas, pas d'inquiètude, je vais terminer la fic, foi de Lucius! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre...**

**Je rappelle donc que cette fic est un SLASH EXPLICITE (enfin s'il ne l'était pas avant, il le devient maintenant...) contenant des lemons EXPLICITES... à bon entendeur...**

**Biz à tous ceux qui me reviewent (il parait qu'on ne peut pas répondre avant les chapitres c'est vrai?) et à ceux qui m'ont placée dans leurs favoris et story alert!**

**Chapitre 14 : Est-ce que tu me sens ?**

_i__Flash__ back_

_- Harry Potter…_

_Le regard glacial de l'homme serpent se posa dans celui du Survivant qui devrait survivre pour la dernière fois._

_Harry ne détournait pas les yeux alors qu'il avançait lentement vers son destin. Il désirait ardemment voir cette lueur de cruauté disparaître alors qu'il achèverait le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Il était prêt, les horcrux avaient tous été détruits sans même que Lord Voldemort en ait eu conscience, il s'était entraîné dur soutenu par ses professeurs qui lui avaient prodigué ce puits de connaissance, ses amis qui le soutiendraient coûte que coûte et Draco, son meilleur ennemi, son pire amour. Il irradiait de puissance et rayonnait de cette magie qui se décuplait lorsqu'il se sentait fort, et aujourd'hui, devant le cauchemar de plusieurs générations, il se sentait invincible. Il avait tout pour lui et son regard se posa une dernière fois sur ses compagnons d'infortune, plongés à corps perdu dans un combat à mort contre les forces du mal, deatheaters après deatheaters, ils tombaient tous, un à un, dans un seul et unique but : qu'il puisse le vaincre._

_Il ancra son regard une dernière fois dans ces billes d'acier qui ne le quittaient pas, Draco hocha la tête, et Harry sut que le moment était arrivé, le moment où il délivrerait le monde sorcier d'un sinistre destin ou celui où il sombrerait à jamais. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout se terminerait aujourd'hui et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il devait vaincre pour eux et libérer Draco enchaîné à cette parodie de Maître qui l'avilissait cruellement._

_Il progressait vers le monstre, résigné, fier, fort, puissant, conquérant, il ne doutait plus, il ne pouvait que vaincre, il ne devait que vaincre pour se défaire de ses entraves qui le liaient à cette incarnation du Mal._

_- … enfin, réunis pour la dernière confrontation. _

_La voix glaciale avait perdu toute son humanité si tant est qu'elle l'avait été un jour, elle claquait dans l'air comme les réminiscences d'un blizzard._

_Son regard toujours fixé dans celui du Survivant, il attendait, il le regardait se mouvoir et s'approcher peu à peu. _

_Harry pouvait observer dans chacun de ses gestes à quel point il avait du être beau, il avait la grâce des dieux dans un corps de démon, chaque geste, précis, lents, amples, déplaçaient l'air autour de lui, il semblait évoluer dans une sorte de nuage cotonneux qui faisait que ses gestes étaient presque doux._

_Le menton droit et sa posture digne attestaient de son assurance, le pouvoir émanait de lui et pendant un court instant cette vision perturbante et paradoxale lui imposa presque du respect._

_- Harry, Harry, Harry… __quel__courage !__Le même que ton père n'est-ce pas ? _

_Harry serra les dents et sa mâchoire se contracta durement à la mention de son père. Lord Voldemort se racla la joue de son ongle, le long doigt parcourant les contours de sa mâchoire._

_- Oui… je me rappelle Harry, de ta mère… Déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus sucrée._

_Harry savait très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire, il avait été entraîné à cela, il voulait lui faire perdre le contrôle et Harry devait admettre qu'il était très doué._

_- Je vous interdis de parler d'eux ! Siffla-t-il la mâchoire serrée._

_Un rictus pervers fendit les lèvres du Maître des Ténèbres, il avait mené le garçon exactement là où il voulait qu'il soit et il s'en délectait avidement._

_- Oui… un sujet encore sensible, il me semble… Commenta-t-il posément. Je me demande, dit-il encore, faisant mine de réfléchir, son doigt voyageant toujours le long de sa mâchoire, ce qui a été le plus dur pour elle : perdre l'amour de sa vie, tut __tut__tut__, pauvre James… ou protéger son fils de son propre corps tout en sachant qu'elle ne faisait que repousser l'échéance… l'amour de sa vie, le fruit de leur amour… _

_Ses deux longues mains fines et pâles oscillaient maintenant à la manière d'une balance, penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre et Harry crut devenir fou._

_- EXPELLIARMUS !_

_Mais le sort de protection qui entourait le Maître était puissant et celui lancé par Harry ricocha sur le bouclier et le désarma._

_Le rire glacial de Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre. _

_- Tellement prévisible Harry…_

_Harry écumait littéralement de rage, de quel droit osait-il lui parler de ses parents ? De quel droit osait-il prononcer son nom après ce qu'il leur avait fait ?_

_Puis, une sombre pensée vint le miner de plus belle : lui aussi avait subi les affres de l'angoisse, lui aussi avait grandi sans parents, lui aussi avait souffert, lui aussi s'était forgé une carapace mais cette carapace avait pris le dessus sur son humanité et il était devenu ce monstre, ce démon, cette personnification de l'Abject. Et ils étaient là aujourd'hui, se faisant face, se tenant tête pour le dernier combat alors qu'ils étaient, somme toute, si semblables._

_Ils avaient pris des chemins différents mais Harry ne pouvait que noter les similitudes._

_Il devait se concentrer sur sa magie sans baguette, vider son esprit et se laisser envahir par la puissance de sa magie, sa force vitale __puiser__ en elle pour libérer son pouvoir._

_Un choc assourdissant retentit alors que la baguette __de Harry__ se pointait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'un jet de lumière rouge brisa le bouclier du sorcier qui chancela._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et l'expression d'horreur qu'il affichait acheva complètement de le déshumaniser._

_Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa bouche largement ouverte tandis qu'il jetait son premier sort._

_Le sort frappa Harry en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Et le rire glacial de la bête retentit une fois de plus, ses yeux rivés sur le corps inerte du jeune homme qui remuait péniblement. Dans sa grande mansuétude, le Seigneur le laissa se remettre sur pieds pour pouvoir mieux le renvoyer au sol. _

_Harry était parvenu à bloquer parfaitement son esprit mais la rage qu'il ressentait devant l'être immonde se dressant devant lui, lui brouillait l'esprit, il tenta un __sectum__sempra__ qui frappa le Maître de plein fouet._

_- La magie noire Harry… _

_Sa voix donnait à Harry la désagréable sensation d'un agaçant grincement de porte. Elle pénétrait ses oreilles et pervertissait son esprit._

_- … mais que dirait __Albus__ s'il savait que son petit protégé n'est pas aussi pur qu'il y paraît…_

_Harry serrait les poings à présent et retenait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur Voldemort et l'achever à coup de poings. Il serrait si fort les poings qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement le long de sa baguette étroitement imbriquée dans la chair du Survivant._

_- … je dois te dire Harry que je suis déçu, très déçu, j'avais espéré un combat loyal de ta part… Il fit une pause appréciant l'expression de dégoût __de Harry__ d'un rictus sournois… Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi…_

_Harry ne le laissa pas finir, s'il l'avait fait il n'aurait pas survécu, avait-il pensé en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Maître._

_- CHAINS !!! Hurla-t-il._

_Voldemort sentit aussitôt de lourdes de chaînes entraver ses poignets et ses chevilles, et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, Harry pensa qu'il aurait aimé utiliser ce sort en d'autres circonstances… mais il fut arraché à ses pensées par le rire dément du monstre qui gisait ligoté par des chaînes semblant flotter simplement dans les airs. _

_- Harry… tu n'as toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas ? Articula-t-il lentement._

_Il murmura quelques mots et se trouva libéré dans l'instant. Il prit sa voix la plus douce, et Harry crut qu'il allait vomir :_

_- Tu n'es plus à Hogwarts, Harry…_

_Son ton plus que les mots effraya Harry plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il se trouvait face à son cauchemar et il conjura un sort de protection juste avant qu'il n'entende le Seigneur des Ténèbres :_

_- __Entrail__expelling_

_Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la formule, il savait bien ce à quoi il venait d'échapper et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ce sort était sensé vider l'ennemi de ses entrailles et Harry s'entendait à merveille avec les siennes qu'il souhaitait conserver encore un peu._

_Le combat avait commencé._

_- __Blasting__curse_

_Une lourde explosion retentit alors que le nuage de fumée gris se dissipait autour de la silhouette immobile. Harry n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas bougé, aucune trace noire ne venait souiller son teint blafard alors que le regard de Harry se perdait dans les yeux rouges qui, il le réalisa à temps, tentaient d'entrer en lui, il repoussa violemment l'intrusion et l'imposante stature de son adversaire se tordit de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur cuisante le propulsant brusquement de son esprit._

_Le Maître ne réfléchissait plus, il en avait simplement assez de cette mascarade de bataille finale._

_- __Crucio_

_Harry n'eut pas le temps, il sentit la douleur s'insinuer sournoisement par tous les pores de sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier à peine conscient du fait qu'il ne voulait pas donner au Maître ce plaisir. Il sentait cette douleur se répandre lentement dans ses veines, comme un poison, la sueur perlait sur son front et il s'écroula durement sur le sol, n'ayant plus conscience que de cette douleur lancinante qu'il supplierait pour qu'elle s'arrête si seulement il pouvait encore ouvrir la bouche. La puissance du Sorcier se déversait en lui et il sentait son pouvoir, sa force, sa volonté et pire que tout cette haine qui le consumait totalement, cette haine qui s'infiltrait en lui par l'intermédiaire de ce sort, cette haine qu'il avait toujours connu mais dont l'intensité lui paraissait bien au-delà de tout._

_Les larmes se mêlaient insidieusement à la sueur et son corps l'ayant trahi se tordait sous les assauts répétés de cette souffrance qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. _

_Soudain, tout s'arrêta et Harry haletait si fort qu'il pensait un instant qu'il allait perdre conscience._

_Les yeux cruels du serpent se posèrent sur sa victime, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait les effets de ce sort sur sa proie et probablement plaisir décuplé du fait de l'identité de la victime elle-même, il ne savait combien de temps avait duré le sort mais il savait une chose, il ne se lasserait jamais de voir le corps du-garçon-qui-était-presque-mort se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux._

_Harry se releva péniblement, le mage noir le regardait n'esquissant aucun mouvement, il aimait jouer avec ses victimes avant de les briser et il aimait particulièrement celle-ci… qui aime bien châtie bien et dans ce cas le châtiment resterait sans appel… la mort._

_- __Entrail__expelling !__Tenta__ Harry._

_- __Protego_

_Voldemort balaya le sort d'une main._

_- __Aaaahh__, soupira Voldemort, cet Urquhart __Rackharrow__ ! Un sort bien utile je dois l'avouer ! S'exclama-t-il. Rapide mais pas trop, douloureux mais pas suffisamment pour que la victime perde conscience, parfait en somme ! Commenta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation._

_Si cela n'avait pas été un combat a mort les commentaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'auraient presque fait rire._

_Mais bien vite, le sorcier attaquait de nouveau :_

_- __Crucio_

_Avant de s'écrouler au sol, Harry put voir que le serpent jubiler, sa perversité n'avait d'égale que sa noirceur mais l'intensité de la douleur le clouait au sol. Sa vue se brouillait et par moment, lorsqu'il ne distinguait plus rien, il pensait qu'il s'était évanoui mais la douleur restait présente dans son corps, dans ses veines dans son sang qu'il sentait bouillir en lui. _

_Soudain la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment combattu non, il s'était… diverti. Harry sentait ses forces peu à peu l'abandonner, il regarda autour de lui, il vit d'abord le regard suppliant de Draco, ce regard qui l'implorait de résister, de ne pas abandonner, puis il croisa __tous les autres et il y vit la détresse, la tristesse, la douleur, l'amertume, la déception, la rancœur, et il perdit définitivement connaissance._

_Ce fut Severus Snape qui réagit le premier alors que tous restaient sous le choc de la défaite, il accourut devant le Maître, s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, près du corps inerte de sa Némésis puis posa un genou à terre._

_- Mon fidèle Severus…_

_Un rictus sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus avant qu'il n'agrippe fermement le corps du jeune homme et ne __transplane__ avec son fardeau._

_Fin du flash back__i_

♦♦♦

- Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Draco.

Harry perdu dans ses songes réalisa à peine que Draco lui parlait. Il murmura un vague « mmmh ».

Draco l'observait depuis un long moment, il savait bien où il était, il avait souvent ce genre d'absence depuis qu'il avait intensifié ces séances d'entraînement mais il n'en parlait pas. Harry et lui ne parlaient plus depuis onze mois, depuis la tentative avortée d'extermination de Voldemort.

Parfois, il en avait cruellement envie. Harry lui manquait et pire que tout, Harry souffrait, et cela lui était insupportable puis il se rappelait que c'était lui qui le faisait souffrir, il avait ses démons intérieurs, certes, mais il était responsable d'une partie de sa souffrance. Si seulement il savait comment arrêter ! Lorsque Harry lui avait dit avoir envie de lui, il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas céder. Et il s'était rappelé les début houleux de leurs relations, il s'était rappelé les couloirs sombres où ils se retrouvaient à l'abri des regards, à l'abri des jugements.

- Je voudrais aller voir Remus ce soir.

Draco le regarda. Harry était-il entrain de lui demander la permission ? Il ne le faisait jamais et Draco ne le lui demandait pas.

- Il te manque.

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry le savait bien. Il hocha la tête. Et Draco se surprit à laisser voyager ses yeux sur le corps de son compagnon.

Il avait repris toutes les formes qui l'avait séduit à Hogwarts, il était de nouveau lui, physiquement. Puis il croisa les yeux de Harry et ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée, avant qu'il ne retourne à la lecture de son ouvrage.

♦♦♦

- Severus…

Les yeux de l'homme en noir flashèrent vers l'entrée de son bureau où celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche vivait ses derniers instants.

Lorsque le Maître des Potions tourna son regard vers l'entrée, il vit la longue silhouette aux cheveux roux déjà bien engagée dans son bureau.

Il soupira d'agacement.

La journée avait été éprouvante. Blaize faisant généralement cavalier seul avait pris de son _précieux _temps pour l'informer que les goblins n'acceptaient pas le contrat. Ce fut donc un Blaize hors de lui qui foudroya sa toute nouvelle porte pour lui annoncer qu'il renonçait à toute diplomatie, cette fois il frapperait fort. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir accordé son assentiment que Severus put remettre sa porte en état.

Il avait volontairement éviter de demander comment il frapperait fort, connaissant le jeune homme, il emploierait absolument tous les moyens dont il pourrait disposer, et il bomba le torse, une pointe de fierté brillant dans ses yeux d'ébène à la pensée que cet homme était de sa maison.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la situation présente.

- Monsieur Weasley… Dit-il froidement.

- Ron…

- Weasley à moins qu'un de vos précieux camarades ne soit entrain de se vider de son sang suite à l'attaque d'une douzaine de deatheaters, ce qui vue votre degré de réactivité ne doit pas être le cas, je vous serai grès de vider les lieux.

Ron baissa la tête plus encore si possible, puis dans un sursaut, releva la tête brusquement, fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et défia les yeux charbons qui ne le regardaient pas.

Les yeux rivés sur les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau, il ne daigna même pas lever son regard.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Aboya-t-il.

Ron n'avait pas bougé, stoïque, il cherchait le regard de l'homme qui l'évitait à tout prix.

Lorsque les deux orbes noirs le toisèrent avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait y mettre, Ron ne cilla pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Weasley ? S'emporta-t-il. Que je vous dise que i ce moment /i , dit-il sarcastique insistant sur le mot, n'était qu'un moment d'égarement dont je ressens encore des frissons de dégoût, que je vous dise que ce que je vous ai raconté est strictement personnel et que si un seul mot de notre conversation filtrait de votre bouche je me verrais dans l'obligation d'annoncer votre disparition à tous les dégénérés qui composent encore votre famille, que je vous dise que ça ne se reproduira absolument jamais, ce portrait du vieux sénile m'en est témoin…

Il haletait maintenant sous la colère et les lèvres de Ron se fendirent en un large sourire.

- Non… je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais m'asseoir.

Etait-ce un rictus amusé que Ron avait entraperçu un quart de seconde avant que Severus ne baisse les yeux sur ses parchemins ?

- Je ne dirai rien. Je veux juste… il soupira si profondément que Severus leva les yeux vers lui et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Ron ajouta : … une présence.

Severus se leva, se dirigea vers son immense bibliothèque, prit un livre puis retourna sur ses pas et ouvrit lentement la porte de ses appartements.

Ron, toujours assis en face de son bureau, avait suivi tous ses gestes mais n'avait pas bouger.

Franchissant la porte, Severus jeta un regard en arrière et laissa la porte ouverte.

Ron se leva et pénétra dans les appartements qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Il trouva Severus assis sur son canapé, son livre ouvert devant lui.

Ron s'assit sur le sol, le dos calé confortablement contre le cuir encore froid, il leva la tête vers le terrible Maître des Potions près de lui et murmura dans un souffle :

- Merci Severus.

- Pas un mot… intima le Maître des Potions avec autorité avant d'ajouter un inaudible… Ro… Weasley.

♦♦♦

- Bonjour Luna.

La jeune femme évitait consciemment le regard du survivant mais celui-ci avait l'habitude, il ne croisait jamais aucun regard où qu'il se rende.

- Bonjour.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Aucun changement Harry. Répondit-elle évasive.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du loup garou. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucun changement mais la perspective d'une nouvelle bataille et l'entraînement journalier qu'il suivait lui avait redonné un nouveau souffle, il avait cette petite lueur au fond de ses grands yeux verts qu'il avait perdu onze mois auparavant, il avait de nouveau l'espoir.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et trouva Remus sur son fauteuil roulant comme à son habitude devant la fenêtre entrouverte, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard vague, le regard toujours vague. Harry savait que Remus n'habitait plus ce corps mais être avec ce corps c'était un peu comme être avec lui.

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et prit ses mains dans les siennes comme il le faisait toujours.

- Bonjour Remus, dit-il déposant un baiser sur ses mains, Draco est épuisé ces jours-ci.

Chaque première parole qu'il prononçait concernait Draco.

- Il est appelé de plus en plus souvent, parfois ça me fait peur tu sais. L'autre nuit, il s'est effondré ! Blaize continue de négocier avec les créature magiques mais je ne sais pas comment tout ça va évoluer, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les goblins. Connaissant Blaize ça devrait être réglé très vite !

Il s'assit plus confortablement puis reprit :

- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais j'apprécie de plus en plus cet entraînement. C'est vraiment dur je ne te le cache pas ! Snape est vraiment un sale… enfin il n'est pas tendre mais d'un autre côté c'est… je ne sais pas… si je dis rassurant, je crois que Sirius se retournera dans sa tombe pourtant, c'est le seul qui…

Il prit une longue inspiration et sa voix se brisa.

- Draco m'a dit que…

Il sentit les larmes rouler malgré lui sur ses joues. Il inspira une fois de plus, avec Remus il avait le droit de se laisser aller, avec lui il pouvait.

- Draco m'a dit qu'il m'en voulait aussi, il ne l'avait jamais dit Remus, il n'avait pas… jamais… enfin pas comme ça ! Je sais qu'il a raison Remus, je sais qu'ils ont tous raison ! Je le vois dans leurs yeux, je l'ai su avant de m'évanouir quand je les ai regardé et puis à l'hôpital quand personne ne me regardait et même Ron et Hermione…

Il étouffa un sanglot.

- Je le vois dans leurs yeux, réitéra-t-il, ils ne trompent personne, ils me fuient parce qu'ils savent que je suis coupable ! Je n'aurais pas du abandonner ! C'est ma faute ! Je n'ai pas réussi ! Je ne l'ai pas vaincu et ils me haïssent pour ça, je le sais ! Ils m'en veulent, ils m'exècrent ! Je les ai déçu pire, je les ai trahi ! Je ne l'ai pas tué Remus ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! J'ai échoué ! Ils avaient confiance en moi et je les ai trahi !

Et Harry s'effondra. Depuis onze mois, ils portaient cette abomination sur lui, ce fardeau qu'ils avaient placé sur ses épaules, et depuis onze mois, il se sentait sale et souillé de devoir affronter leur regard, la honte brimant son esprit et meurtrissant son cœur.

Ce jour là, il avait tout perdu par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort, pas assez volontaire, pas assez courageux. Ce soir là, il avait anéanti leurs espoirs et briser leur rêve. Ce jour là, il l'avait tous haï et depuis ce jour, il n'était plus rien, et pire que tout, il n'avait pas libéré Draco du joug qui lui enserrait toujours le cou. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait le dévorait, l'anéantissait. Il les avait laissé au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui, alors bien sur que le ressentiment qu'ils avaient tous à son égard était on ne peut plus mérité. Il le savait et il n'essayait même pas de s'en défendre.

Même dans ses sanglots, il ne trouvait aucune forme d'apaisement.

- Mais tu sais Remus, Draco, il… Draco est resté lui… je ne le mérite pas. Il est resté…

Luna pénétra la pièce à cet instant. Harry essuya maladroitement ses larmes.

- Les visites sont terminées.

- Oui… je… excuse moi… je m'en vais. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Au fait, murmura Luna, George a demandé à te voir.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du loup garou avant de murmurer un merci au creux de son oreille et quitta l'hôpital.

♦♦♦

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur appartement, il trouva Severus en grande discussion avec Draco. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha. Draco ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non dresser l'oreille, il décida rapidement que oui.

- Je ne comprends pas leur attitude Professeur. Il s'est battu pour eux, il a souffert pour eux et il souffre encore tellement !

- Ce sont des crétins, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Cracha le Maître des Potions.

- Comment se passe son entraînement ? Demanda Draco.

- Il est plus fort de jour en jour ! Commenta Severus.

Draco regarda Severus pensivement.

- Je l'ai vu, il est plus… combatif. Songea-t-il tout haut sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le mot qu'il cherchait.

- C'était une loque ! Il était grand temps ! Et si ces imbéciles qu'il a cru ses amis ne se décident pas à passer outre la dernière bataille alors nous n'avons aucune chance !

Draco soupira profondément.

- Ils ne peuvent pas le punir pour avoir échoué ! Bon sang ! S'emporta-t-il. Ce n'est même pas sa faute ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir que les horcrux étaient faux !

- Mais ils le punissent aussi pour ça, que croyez-vous ? Railla-t-il. Ils le font, chaque jour !

- Je le fais aussi… murmura Draco d'une voix inaudible.

- Alors vous aussi vous êtes un crétin ! Conclue Severus.

Puis Severus désapparut alors que Draco méditait encore sur ses dernières phrases.

Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La dernière phrase avait ébranlé ses certitudes, il savait que Draco lui en voulait de ne pas avoir mis en échec le Maître mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco éprouvait des remords, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il avait en lui cette culpabilité intense qui lui rongeait les os. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se disait que c'était peut-être cette culpabilité qui le faisait chaque fois revenir vers lui, panser ses plaies, battre son cœur.

- Tu as pleuré.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux !

Draco sursauta puis l'interrogea du regard. Harry afficha un timide sourire.

- J'ai tout entendu. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Non je… je t'ai entendu et… Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça ! Parvint-il à articuler.

- Ce que je pense ne te regarde pas Potter ! Cracha Draco.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé Potter depuis Hogwarts ! Commenta-t-il.

Draco soupira d'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il visiblement irrité.

Harry rougit légèrement mais pas suffisamment pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Draco.

- Toi… souffla-t-il.

- Harry je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut pas ! Conclue-t-il cinglant d'une voix sans appel.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux je sais que je vous ai trahi mais je t'…

- NON ! ARRETE ! S'emporta Draco violemment. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! On n'a pas le droit de te blâmer sur ce que nous avons tous été trop lâche pour faire ! Nous sommes tous des crétins ! Snape a raison ! Tu n'as pas mérité tout ça ! C'est ça que tu veux que je dise ? Tu t'es battu comme un lion que tu es, dit-il presque tendrement, et nous t'avons abandonné parce que tu n'as pas comblé nos attentes ! Nous sommes tous des pleutres ! Nous t'avons laissé au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de nous… C'est ça que tu veux entendre mais c'est faux ! C'était ton devoir ! Tu devais nous sortir de là ! C'était ton destin, ta prophétie !

Draco ne s'était jamais livré de cette manière et Harry restait là sans bouger, ingurgitant les paroles surréalistes de Draco.

- Je ne te mérite pas… murmura soudain Harry.

Draco explosa :

- PAUVRE DEMEURE !!! JE ROUE CE CORPS DE COUPS HARRY DEPUIS ONZE MOIS ET TU N'AS JAMAIS RIPOSTE, JE TE BLESSE DE LA PIRE MANIERE QUI SOIT POUR TE PUNIR DE CE QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIT, DE CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU, JE TE HAIS PARCE QUE TU ES PLUS COURAGEUX QUE JE…

Draco vint s'écraser rudement sur le sol de leur appartement alors que Harry lui assénait un violent coup droit dans la mâchoire. Il se releva péniblement, la main sur la bouche, il était comme figé alors que ses yeux gris fixaient les cailloux verts de son compagnon. Un autre coup et il chancela, s'effondrant une fois de plus. Emporté par on ne sait quel Dieu vengeur, il déversait sa haine et sa fureur sur le corps diaphane de Draco. Ses poings s'enchaînaient sur le visage déjà tuméfié, subissant silencieusement la sentence, un coup puis un autre, et un autre, un coup succédant à l'autre, il libérait son âme.

Harry haletait et n'avait plus conscience de lui-même, il n'avait conscience que de ce corps sous lui à qui il voulait faire mal comme il avait eu mal, il voulait le broyer, le détruire, l'écraser, l'abattre et Draco ne bougeait pas, son apathie décuplait sa rage, ses poings serrés se mouvant partout sur son corps parfait, son estomac, son visage, ses bras partout où Harry pouvait cogner, il frappait. Le visage de Draco bleuissait sous les coups alors qu'il sentait ses os craquer sous les assauts répétés :

- Vas-y Harry venge-toi…

Les coups déferlaient sur lui alors que la douleur anesthésiait une à une les parties de son corps. Il respirait difficilement mais paradoxalement exhalait presque de soulagement alors que ses yeux suppliant pour un quelconque pardon se verrouillaient désespérément à ceux de Harry.

Les coups redoublèrent sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, il déversait sa rage contre Draco, cette fureur captive depuis si longtemps, sa culpabilité, son amour, sa haine, alors que les larmes inondaient ses grands yeux verts et se déversaient sur le visage à présent difforme de Draco.

- Je le mérite Harry ! Frappe moi, déteste moi…

Les larmes coulaient aussi des yeux grisâtres et tumescents de Draco alors qu'on ne les voyait déjà presque plus.

- Déteste-moi parce que je t'aime ! Chuchota Draco dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Harry sentit sa force se décupler et les coups se firent plus violents jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Draco avait sombré.

Il se coucha sur lui, le recouvrant de son corps, la tête dans le creux de son épaule il chuchotait pleurant contre son oreille :

- Pardon Draco, pardon, pardon, Draco, pardon…

Il posa précautionneusement la main sur la joue de Draco, la caressant avec douceur, intimement.

Puis il se leva et porta le corps inanimé de Draco jusqu'à leur chambre. Il lava tendrement toutes les plaies d'un linge humide, effaça les traces de sang, recouvrant ce corps qu'il aimait tant de tous les baumes qu'il avait appris par cœur à force d'expérience, il guérissait ce corps qui l'avait meurtri, sa baguette parcourait des régions qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis tant de temps mais qu'il avait brisé aujourd'hui.

Et il veilla ce corps, trois jours durant, pansant, guérissant, caressant, massant. Puis Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et demanda faiblement :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis désolé Draco, je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa-t-il suppliant, je ne voulais pas… Dit-il encore lui saisissant les mains tendrement.

- Shhh… s'il te plait… viens…

Il lui tendit le bras et Harry s'allongea près de lui se lovant contre celui qui lui avait finalement pardonné.

Il posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule et entoura sa taille de son bras. Draco avait fermé les yeux et soupirait de bien être alors que Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Sa main se mouvait intimement sur son ventre, ce n'était ni un effleurement ni une caresse juste une sensation, celle d'être à sa place. Draco resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry alors que sa main s'enhardissait et voyageait à présent sur son torse, son touché était plus doux que celui d'une plume, il l'effleurait à peine.

Draco bougea contre lui et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, réapprenant les courbes de leurs visages, détaillant leur expression et la naissance de quelques rides, Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre et Draco approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle pleines et charnues de Harry qui ne pouvait y croire. Il se saisit tendrement de sa lèvre supérieure ne bougeant pas un cil appréciant simplement ce doux contact, il voulait sentir, il caressa légèrement la joue de Harry du revers de la main alors que ses lèvres ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Harry avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il change d'avis, de peur qu'il s'éloigne encore mais Draco n'allait nulle part cette fois.

Sa main remonta le long du bras de Harry, lui envoyant des frissons du haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque qu'il pressa contre lui, capturant enfin ses lèvres, les suçotant avec avidité et lenteur à la fois, Harry perdait tout simplement la raison, ce contact qu'il avait recherchait était électrisant. Il descendit une longue main ferme sur le dos de Draco, appuyant dans le creux de ses reins, pour le sentir proche, il voulait le sentir vibrer contre lui à mesure que son désir croissait, il en avait tellement manqué il voulait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammer alors que ses mains lui brûlaient la peau.

Draco quitta les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à approfondir le baiser et Harry grogna jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bout de la langue de Draco taquiner sa mâchoire, il haleta lorsque Draco saisit entre ses lèvres le lob de son oreille qu'il commençait à mordiller, et Harry encercla possessivement une de ses jambes autour de celle de son amant l'amenant contre lui, sentant son désir pulser contre ses cuisses.

- J'ai envie de toi Harry… Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer, il avait tant attendu pour entendre ses mots de la bouche de Draco. Il aurait voulu répondre mais les mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à sa gorge.

Draco parcourait délicieusement le cou de Harry, le mordillant par endroit pour apposer sa marque. Il lapait avec possessivité la peau, s'enivrant de ce mets goûteux. Et Harry s'abandonnait aux caresses expertes, octroyant quartier libre à ses mains qu'il ne contrôlait déjà plus, il fit rouler Draco sur lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il commençait à remuer dangereusement, décrivant de légers mouvements circulaires et arrachant à Harry des soupirs qui le faisaient rougir.

Draco le débarrassa lentement de sa chemise, bouton par bouton, commençant par le haut et déposant un léger baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dégageait, Harry avait enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux, massant avec habileté le cuir chevelu de son assaillant.

Lorsque Draco arriva au nombril, Harry retint sa respiration. Draco le regarda et sourit malicieusement avant d'embrasser la petite cavité. Il l'embrassait sensuellement, profondément comme il n'avait pas encore embrassé Harry, parcourant le minuscule cratère de sa langue, en dessinant les contours, en apprenant la rondeur. Il le recouvrait de sa bouche, l'aspirant un peu lorsque Harry se cambra violemment contre lui.

- Il… va… falloir que tu… arrêtes ça… Draco… Parvint à haleter Harry.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui puis remonta doucement caressant le corps de Harry de toute la longueur du sien.

Il fit mine de l'embrasser, Harry décollant légèrement ses lèvres pour l'accueillir, il lui sourit et dévia jusqu'à son oreille. Harry pouvait sentir ce souffle chaud et saccadé qu'il reconnaissait, réminiscence d'une autre vie dont ils se souvenaient enfin.

- Il va falloir que tu respires Potter… dit-il en caressant son membre dressé d'un doigt timide mais triomphant.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsque les mains de Draco descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon pour en défaire les attaches.

Il respirait à grosse goulée, s'abreuvant de cet air dont il manquait cruellement alors qu'il soulevait les hanches pour que Draco lui ôte sa prison de tissu.

Il soupira de soulagement alors que son désir était enfin libre.

Draco qui n'était vêtu que d'une serviette nouée négligemment autour de ses hanches, tira fermement dessus et la serviette s'échoua sur le sol. Il s'allongea une fois de plus sur Harry, capturant ses lèvres avec plus d'empressement. Ses gestes avaient été maîtrisés, calculés, progressifs mais la passion et le désir commençaient à prendre le pas sur sa volonté de faire durer l'instant.

Il goûtait les lèvres savoureuses de son amant, ses mains se mouvant sur son corps à la recherche de l'étincelle de plaisir qui le ferait soupirer, gémir, geindre ou crier, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres humides et gonflées par les chastes baisers qu'ils avaient échangé mais Harry savait jouer aussi et garder ses lèvres hermétiquement fermer alors que la langue de Draco se faisait plus insistante. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour rencontrer le sourire espiègle de Harry qui lui donna un vif coup de hanche et la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous la surprise laissant échapper un faible gémissement et Harry en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Enfin réunies, elles dansaient comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps, jouant à se chercher, appréciant le goût l'une de l'autre, savourant la texture râpeuse mais ferme, glissant l'une contre l'autre, laissant filtrer le bonheur intense de se retrouver, se caressant amoureusement.

Les mains de Draco s'accrochant au cou de son amant, descendirent voluptueusement jusqu'à ses deux boutons de chair qu'il malmena pour son plus grand plaisir, tour à tour, les pinçant, les caressants, les tournant aussi parfois, pour mieux les goûter ensuite, les apaisant de sa langue.

Le sillon brûlant que Draco traçait le long de son corps, Harry savait parfaitement bien ou tout cela le mènerait et son empressement n'avait d'égal que les gémissements qu'il ne retenait plus.

Harry cria lorsqu'il sentit Draco lui léchait le pli de l'aine avec application.

- Draco… tu…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il tentait péniblement de se souvenir comment respirer.

Draco venait de déposer un baiser sur le bout de sa verge tendue, un chaste baiser, puis il releva les yeux vers la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, il avait oublié à quel point Harry était beau lorsque le plaisir le transportait dans son monde.

Les joues rouges et le souffle court, il était étendu les bras tendus, les mains torturant les draps, les lèvres gonflées et roses alors qu'il aspirait sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure repoussant le gémissement qui passerait tout de même ses lèvres.

Et il sentit la chaleur moite et familière l'entourer, se rappeler à lui et ces deux fines lèvres se refermer sur lui, séquestré dans une prison dont il voudrait n'être jamais libéré.

- Draco… est-ce que tu me sens ?

Sentir, il voulait sentir, il n'avait plus rien senti depuis onze mois, il voulait sentir son amant, le toucher, le caresser le goûter, le savourer, enivrer ses sens des sensations qu'il connaissait autrefois.

Il souleva ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la bouche de son amour, répétant plus fort :

- Draco… est-ce que tu me sens ?

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry et sa bouche chemina lentement vers ses oreilles :

- Plus que tu ne pourras jamais imaginé… je te sens, je te goûte, je te caresse, je te frôle, tu gémis, je t'effleure, tu m'enivres, je te désire…

Chaque mot était entrecoupé d'une légère succion du lobe de l'oreille. Harry geignait de frustration, frottant son corps sur celui de Draco en un mouvement plus qu'explicite. Son ardeur et son audace avaient manqué à Draco et les mouvements circulaires de Harry contre lui, les frictions de son désir contre le sien, lui coupaient le souffle, et Harry s'ouvrit pour lui.

- Je veux te sentir aussi… chuchota-t-il.

Draco caressa son amant, murmurant, embrassant, effleurant, enlaçant, étreignant, taquinant, choyant, frôlant, flattant :

- … maintenant Draco… maintenant… maintenant…

Draco jouait avec lui, se positionnant juste devant l'intimité de Harry, narguant son désir, excitant ses sens, le caressant sans jamais le faire sien.

Harry n'avait plus envie de jouer, il empoigna les fesses de Draco et l'attira en lui. Un soupir rauque s'échappa de leur gorge alors que leurs corps et leurs bouches se mêlaient.

Draco se pencha sur Harry qui avait les yeux clos, il savourait chacun des mouvements, chacune des pressions que Draco exerçait en lui.

- Harry… murmura Draco.

Mais Harry ne lui répondait pas, perdu dans son corps, perdu dans son plaisir.

- Harry… regarde-moi… demanda Draco cherchant les lèvres de son amant fiévreusement.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, ses grands yeux verts assombris par le désir se fixèrent dans ceux de Draco.

- Harry… tu m'as manqué…

Harry sourit tendrement et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco.

Il accélérait les mouvements, plus vite, plus fort, se perdre en lui, tout oublier sauf lui, être en lui, s'abreuver de lui, se mouvoir en lui, s'aimer à travers lui, jouir de lui et tout simplement l'aimer lui.

Le plaisir ravagea leurs sens alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un en l'autre pour se trouver enfin. Leurs cœurs et leurs corps hurlant en parfaite harmonie sur la mélodie parfaite de l'allégresse.

Harry se lova tout contre Draco qui l'encercla de ses bras forts et protecteurs et alors que Harry sombrait dans les limbes bienfaitrices du sommeil réparateur, il murmura :

- Oui, je te sens Harry…

Et il s'endormit.

♦♦♦

Ron était installé sur le sol, comme c'était devenu son habitude. Severus était assis sur son canapé, un livre de potion sous les yeux.

- Je devrais aller rejoindre Hermione, elle va s'inquiéter.

Severus renifla bruyamment mais ne dit rien.

- Vous devriez lui parler Weasley !

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors qu'il se retournait brusquement vers Severus.

Severus soupira d'agacement :

- A Potter, crétin ! Cracha-t-il en entrevoyant parfaitement à quoi il pensait à cet instant.

- Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire de toute façon ? Demanda-t-il dépité sans que cela ne soit vraiment une question.

- Que vous n'êtes qu'un crétin comme tous ceux qui vous entourent ! Rétorqua Severus sèchement.

Si la porte claqua violemment cette fois, Severus eut la satisfaction de la voir rester en un seul morceau.

Blaize pénétra dans les appartements du directeur de Hogwarts, jeta un regard amusé en direction de Ron, puis fixa le Maître des Potions jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

- Zabini, parlez ou sortez ! Aboya Snape.

Son sourire sardonique donna des frissons à Ron.

- J'ai la certitude que les goblins seront bientôt de notre côté. Affirma-t-il posément.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette i certitude /i ? Demanda-t-il insistant sournoisement sur le mot.

- J'ai kidnappé la confrérie des goblins. Annonça-t-il.

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ???

Si ça vous a plu, une petite review...


	15. Chapter 15 : Il nous a donné le choix

**Coucou à tous! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de la fic mais c'est le dernier que j'ai écrit... (oui je sais j'aurai pu me bouger depuis toutes ces semaines mais j'ai été fainéante et maintenant j'en paie les conséquences...) j'ai repris les cours à la fac ainsi que mon boulot donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, le chapitre suivant ne sera donc pas posté la semaine prochaine mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas la fic et j'espère bientôt vous fournir le prochain chapitre qui sera peut-être le dernier...**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là... ce chapitre est mon préféré de tous, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...**

**Et si ça vous plait... une petite review...?**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont mis dans leur story alert ou leurs favoris mais particulièrement Onarcula, qui review à chaque chapitre depuis le début!**

**Chapitre 15: Il nous a donné le choix…**

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI?

- J'ai kidnappé la confrérie des goblins, réitéra-t-il fièrement.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, le malaise envahissait le petit salon alors que le regard de Ron, toujours installé sur le sol, voyageait du Maître des Potions sur le canapé au jeune homme noir se tenant au centre de la pièce droit et relativement fier de lui.

Ron ne soufflait pas un mot mais la tension ambiante n'avait rien de très engageant, Zabini semblait trop fier et Snape semblait trop calme, il osait à peine respirer. Il considérait Zabini, si calme et si posé, une force tranquille, il ne put s'empêcher de noter les égratignures qui lui maculaient le visage de même que les écorchures qui jonchaient ses bras. Puis il se rappela ce que disait son frère Bill sur les goblins, si certains peuvent s'attirer la sympathie des sorciers, la plupart sont retords et particulièrement vicieux, il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ces réflexions, Snape explosa:

- ZABINI VOUS N'ETES QU'UN CRETIN! UN ANTHROPOPITHÈQUE AURAIT CERTAINEMENT FAIT PREUVE DE PLUS DE SAGACITE QUE VOUS!!! Hurla-t-il.

Ron ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi furieux et ce même lorsqu'il s'en prenait à Harry et il se demandait accessoirement ce que pouvait bien être un anthropopithèque.

- Je vous ai dit que je me chargeais de tout et vous m'avez donné votre accord, se défendit tranquillement Blaize.

Ron retint son souffle, peu de personne avait assez de cran pour s'opposer au Maître des Potions et peu de personne avait eu l'occasion de le voir dans un tel état de rage pourtant cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Blaize outre mesure. Ron s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix fluette qui ne lui ressemblait guère, les nuages qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon ne lui inspiraient rien qui vaille mais le professeur rugit contre lui avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, faisant définitivement fi des convenances:

- WEASLEY SI TU VEUX VIVRE SUFFISAMMENT LONGTEMPS POUR VOIR LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES TOMBER, JE TE CONSEILLE DE LAISSER CETTE BOITE A EXCREMENTS QUI TE SERT DE BOUCHE SOIGNEUSEMENT FERMEE!!!

Ron quelque peu confus se cala sur le sol, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules attendant que l'orage passe.

Blaize le regarda amusé, la note de familiarité employée à son intention ne lui ayant pas échappé.

- NOUS ESSAYONS DE GAGNER CETTE GUERRE ET VOUS, VOUS TROUVEZ LE MOYEN DE NOUS EN METTRE UNE AUTRE SUR LES BRAS! VOUS ETES INCONSCIENT OU VOUS AVEZ DEFINITIVEMENT PERDU LE PEU D'ESPRIT QU'ON S'EST EFFORCE DE FAIRE PENETRER DANS VOTRE CERVELLE DE DEMEURE?!!! AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT LA MOINDRE IDEE DE L'AMPLEUR DES REPRESAILLES QUE NOUS ALLONS SUBIR A CAUSE DE VOTRE STUPIDITE???

- Mon frère Bill m'a dit que les goblins pouvaient être très vicieux! Commenta Ron timidement mais devant le regard noir que lui lancèrent les deux hommes, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le tapis sur lequel il était assis.

- Il n'y aura pas de représailles. Soutint-il fermement.

- Oh, commença la voix glaciale et sarcastique de Snape, et c'est votre ami le chef de la confrérie des goblins qui vous l'a assuré je suppose?

- Ecoutez-moi bien Snape! La voix de Blaize n'avait plus rien de calme à présent mais son ton grave et menaçant donna des frissons à Ron. La dernière fois nous avons laissé Potter se débrouiller sans nous et vous lui avez reproché sa défaite en ingrats que vous êtes tous! Et Draco, il marqua une pause cherchant manifestement ses mots, Draco est probablement le pire de tous! Il aurait mieux valu qu'il le laisse comme vous tous plutôt que de lui infliger ça! Cette guerre, je veux la gagner et si vous ne faîtes rien dans ce sens alors il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge! Et je m'en charge! Maintenant soit vous êtes avec moi soit vous êtes contre moi mais si vous êtes contre moi alors je vous écraserai!

Un long et pesant silence suivit la tirade de Blaize, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard alors que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi Blaize avait-il bien pu parler concernant Harry et Draco.

Le Maître des Potions toisait le jeune homme de tout le mépris dont il était capable alors que celui-ci demeurait impassible.

Personne n'avait jamais parlé à Snape de la sorte, Ron pouvait sentir l'avada imminent et déglutit péniblement lorsque le Maître des Potions ouvrit enfin la bouche:

- Où sont-ils? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, une imperceptible pointe de nervosité attaqua l'assurance de Blaize.

- Eh bien, justement, ils sont douze enfin dix si on compte les deux emprisonnés au ministère pour le moment mais je pense que…

- Où sont-ils Zabini? Coupa Snape glacial.

- Dans vos cachots…

A cet instant Ron eut une furieuse envie de fondre sous le canapé et de n'en ressortir que lorsque les deux hommes seraient calmés, il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait encore dégainé sa baguette et se demandait si c'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre ancien élève et directeur de maison de ne pas lever sa baguette l'un sur l'autre.

Puis il vit Snape se prendre la tête entre ses deux mains et intimer:

- Sortez d'ici Zabini!

- Je ne savais pas où entreposer dix personnes. Objecta-t-il en signe de défense.

- J'ai dit sortez d'ici Zabini! Il articula chaque mot, tranchant, acide.

Et Blaize quitta la pièce se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Snape s'affala sur le canapé, poussant un profond soupir. Ron se redressa.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Ron presque timidement.

- A merveille Weasley, ne voyez-vous pas l'expression d'allégresse déformant mon visage! Répondit-il caustique.

Ron esquissa un sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté du directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que Blaize essaie de faire? Questionna Ron curieux.

- Il essaie de gagner cette guerre Weasley! Il a raison l'avorton! Avoua-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais vous ne pensez pas que s'en prendre aux goblins soit la meilleure manière? Questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

- Bien sur que non Weasley! Les sorciers ont toujours forcé les goblins à se soumettre et plus souvent par la force que de bonne grâce alors que je dois bien l'admettre, des sorciers ou des goblins, les plus puissants ne sont pas nécessairement les dominants! Il y a des précédents, les goblins ont toujours, aussi loin que remonte leur histoire, tenté de se révolter et d'obtenir l'égalité en droit avec les sorciers, vous avez du voir ça en histoire de la magie je suppose…

- Oui… je suppose, bredouilla Ron sous l'œil presque amusé de Severus.

- Maintenant qu'on leur propose enfin la liberté, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, ils veulent plus, ils veulent tout ce que nous leur avons toujours refusé mais cet imbécile tente de les faire chanter! Il ne fait que reculer pour mieux sauter!

- Mais je pensais que vous disiez qu'il avait raison? Protesta Ron.

- Oui les goblins sont très pointus en matière de négociations, il est extrêmement difficile de rouler un goblin et Zabini aurait du plier devant leurs exigences plutôt que tenter de les soumettre de force, maintenant nous avons perdu le peu que nous avions gagné avec eux. Il a raison parce qu'il tente de faire bouger les choses mais il ne s'y prend certainement pas de la bonne manière.

Il soupira une fois de plus.

Et alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte, Ron vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus alors que Severus exhalait une profonde exaspération.

- Weasley, je ne suis pas un repose-crétin! Relevez-vous immédiatement! Cracha Severus.

Ron releva la tête à regret et l'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

- Parfois je me dis que vous aussi vous avez besoin d'une présence… Commenta Ron.

- Et parfois je me dis que vous aussi vous n'êtes qu'un primate sous-développé… mais vous êtes un primate sous développé qui a parfois raison! Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le poussait vers le rouquin, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais la guerre changeait la donne et les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il s'avouait difficilement qu'il ressentait une certaine attirance pour le jeune homme. Il avait confiance et comble de l'horreur il s'était surpris à se livrer à lui.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se livrer à une introspection, il était bien trop occupé pour cela et Severus Snape ne jouissait pas du droit d'introspection. Il se contentait juste de savourer ces brefs moments en feignant ardemment de les abhorrer.

♦♦♦

Harry avait les yeux grand ouverts et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette endormie de Draco entre ses bras, il caressait distraitement du bout des doigts le bas de son dos alors que Draco lui faisait face, entourant avec possessivité la taille de son amant déjà éveillé, ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et sa respiration régulière se voulait apaisante.

Son esprit travaillait furieusement, il ne pouvait y croire et s'il ne l'avait pas eu devant les yeux il se serait pincé en suppliant tous les Dieux que ce ne soit pas encore un rêve. Il osait à peine cligner des yeux de peur que cette chimère ne l'abandonne encore mais ce n'était pas une chimère, Draco lui avait fait l'amour, Draco l'avait désiré, Draco lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué. C'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré en onze mois. Onze mois de colère coupable, onze mois de brimades, onze mois de rejet, onze mois d'amour torturé. Car Harry aimait Draco en dépit de tout le mal qu'il avait enduré, en dépit des coups, en dépit des reproches dissimulés dans ses poings et même s'il n'avait plus le droit de le lui dire, il l'aimait.

Un éclair de terreur chemina jusqu'au vert profond de ses yeux écarquillés: il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout avait changé maintenant, si peut-être il y avait un espoir pour qu'ils soient de nouveau heureux comme au début, comme à Hogwarts. Puis son regard s'assombrit et il se demanda s'il y aurait encore des coups, après avoir réapprit la douceur de ses mains il ne pourrait en supporter encore la violence. Ses mains expertes qui savaient si bien dispenser le plaisir et panser ses plaies, il ne souffrirait plus de les voir percuter ce corps, son corps qu'il lui avait offert depuis tellement longtemps déjà.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de se perdre dans une mer de gris. Draco avait ouvert les yeux et observait Harry pensivement. Il leva sa main et caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, celui-ci sursauta violemment.

Draco lui sourit.

- Tu es très concentré dis-moi! Chuchota-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. Sa voix était si tendre, juste un peu enrouée par le sommeil. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été si tendre? Il n'avait jamais été violent verbalement avec lui, sec parfois, tranchant souvent mais la plus part du temps sa voix se faisait rassurante, apaisante, berçante et presque douce lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir depuis onze mois de cette voix tendre et chargé de… il ne pouvait se résoudre à employer ce mot, trop tôt, trop significatif, trop douloureux, trop peur. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il pensait que peut-être après l'avoir touché, il le dégoûterait et qu'une nouvelle pluie de coups s'abattrait sur lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco le regarderait si chaleureusement. Puis il fut arraché à ses pensées par le murmure inquiet de la voix de Draco:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il joua la carte de la sincérité, ils avaient dépassé le stade du mensonge, hier soir, ils avaient enclenché le processus de réconciliation qu'il avait ardemment désiré depuis la bataille sans jamais oser en toucher un mot, enseveli sous la propre contemplation de ses malheurs, le gryffindor n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour affronter le monde une fois de plus, pour affronter son monde, pour affronter son Draco. Aujourd'hui, dans ses bras, près de son corps, il était temps.

- Je pensais que peut-être tu regretterais cette nuit, je pensais que peut-être tu m'en voudrais pour… pour…

Il ne pouvait aller plus loin sa gorge nouée refusait de poursuivre. Draco, toujours face à lui, l'attira plus près, l'encerclant de ses bras.

- Chuuuut, je ne regrette rien. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille enfouissant son visage dans le cou du gryffindor.

Harry hésita un long moment, il meurtrissait honteusement sa lèvre inférieure, comment Draco allait-il réagir? Il en avait tellement besoin après tout ce temps, il devait lui demander, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Draco avant de poursuivre avec hésitation:

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te le dire maintenant, Draco, s'il te plait, est-ce que je peux?

Draco glissa sa main sur l'ensellure de son amant, il avait oublié à quel point il aimait que sa main repose là, juste dans le creux de ses reins entre le bas de son dos et la naissance de ses fesses, sa peau glissait sous ses doigts comme de la soie fine. Harry soupira, il avait également oublié à quel point Harry aimait cette caresse, intime et érotique, qu'il lui prodiguait toujours après l'amour, comme le signe qu'il était toujours là à ses côtés. Et Draco hocha la tête positivement. Il sentit Harry exhalait un profond soupir de soulagement et frissonna lorsque son souffle caressa son oreille alors qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix quasi inaudible:

- Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime…

Draco le sentit se tendre dans ses bras, et il savait pourquoi. Ce genre de déclaration était toujours suivie de violents coups et le corps du gryffindor avait acquis au cours des mois certains reflexes, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, parce qu'une personne normale n'aimait pas son bourreau. Harry avait fermé les yeux, il semblait attendre, crispé, tendu.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry.

Draco déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières et Harry ouvrit craintivement les yeux, si vulnérable, si fragile, tellement exposé nu dans ses bras mais pourtant tellement paisible à la fois.

- Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que je te l'ai promis trop souvent pour que tu puisses me croire, mais cette fois ça n'arrivera plus, je ne veux plus être le bourreau de ton corps, seulement celui de ton cœur.

Harry ne respirait plus, c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, bien plus. Il chercha fiévreusement les lèvres de Draco et l'embrassa lui transmettant toute sa gratitude, toute sa tendresse et tout ce cortège d'émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir dans ce baiser.

Draco se dégagea doucement et se leva alors qu'Harry s'étirait voluptueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bailla-t-il.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Snape. Annonça-t-il simplement.

- A propos de moi encore? Demanda-t-il en se levant, faisant fi de sa nudité alors que Draco rougissait faiblement. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Harry qui se résolut finalement à ne pas enfiler de sous-vêtement, profitant un peu plus du regard de braise de son amant parcourant son corps discrètement.

- Non, Snape veut qu'on fasse le point sur nos alliés et je crois savoir qu'il y a un problème avec Blaize mais il n'en a pas dit plus dans sa missive. Répondit-il placidement.

Rassuré, Harry regarda Draco se diriger vers la salle de bain puis s'arrêter brusquement à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors? Tu viens? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence laissant échapper une pointe de fausse exaspération.

Harry se précipita à sa suite et Draco mitigea l'eau de la douche alors qu'il entrait dans la cabine. Harry se sentait revivre, il réapprenait les plaisirs simples de la vie avec Draco, ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué, comme prendre une douche avec lui. Il ne pouvait croire qu'une soirée, une nuit avait tout changé, enfin peut-être pas tout, il savait qu'il y avait encore tant de choses à éclaircir mais il voulait croire qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, il voulait croire que c'était encore possible.

Il affichait un sourire on ne peut plus niais alors que Draco enduisait ses mains du gel douche aux effluves musquées, travaillant l'épais liquide entre ses doigts et commençant à lui masser habilement les épaules. Harry soupira alors que Draco poursuivait son massage, ses mains s'aventurant toujours plus bas dans son dos, laissant ses pâles coquines courir sur sa peau hâlée, traçant une route vers le plaisir qu'elles seules semblaient connaître.

Harry plaqua les mains sur le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche alors que les mains de Draco se faisaient plus pressantes sur son corps. Il s'était agenouillé et savonnait ses cuisses fermes, alternant de longues caresses et de légers effleurements, il avait même cru sentir quelques coups de langues tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans le creux de ses genoux, puis il remonta lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Harry gémit faiblement, la précision des caresses éveillant une certaine partie de son anatomie qui avait déjà veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais Draco, toujours très consciencieux, n'épargnait aucune partie de la peau dorée du gryffindor.

Il put entendre son amant crier avec délice alors qu'il lui mordillait les fesses tout en lui massant adroitement les testicules remontant jusqu'à la toison brune à l'orée de son désir.

Harry se sentait si bien entre les mains chaudes de Draco, il avait rêvé mille fois de se faire cajoler de la sorte mais jamais il n'avait osé lui en parler, et là il se trouvait tout simplement entre ses mains, haletant sous les caresses voluptueuses de son amant.

Draco colla son torse contre le dos de Harry alors que son souffle lui échappait légèrement et enroula sa main glissante autour du membre gorgé de plaisir de son amant dont la respiration se bloqua momentanément dans sa gorge lorsque Draco commença de très longs mouvements de haut en bas puis langoureusement de bas en haut, effleurant de son pouce le gland rougi par ses attentions, faisant frémir Harry. Ses mouvements étaient suffisamment véloces pour le maintenir dans un état d'excitation intense mais pourtant pas suffisamment pour le faire jouir.

Harry pouvait sentir la hampe chaude et humide de Draco se durcir et pulser contre ses cuisses alors qu'il frottait de façon provocante ses fesses contre le membre rigide de son amant, mouvant ses reins au rythme de sa main délicieuse.

Les lèvres de Draco trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à sa nuque sur laquelle il déposa une myriade de baisers avant de rejoindre l'oreille de son amant:

- Tu aimes? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

- Oui… soupira-t-il… oh oui… surtout ne t'arrête pas…

- Tu es si beau Harry… haleta-t-il… si beau entre mes bras…

- Draco… gémit Harry.

- Oui, gémis encore pour moi Harry… gémis mon nom… j'aime l'entendre sur tes lèvres…

- Mmmm… Draco…

Draco accéléra ses mouvements sur la verge de Harry en même temps qu'il pressait avec plus de vigueur son sexe contre ses fesses, redoublant d'ardeur, précipitant ses coups de reins, encore et encore, son membre glissant contre ses cuisses, contre cette intimité si envoutante sans jamais le faire sien.

Le gryffindor tremblait entre ses doigts, contre son corps et si Draco ne l'avait pas tenu, il se serait probablement écroulé:

- Aahhh Draco… je vais… Draco…

Mais Draco en avait décidé autrement et pressa la base son pénis pour repousser l'ultime jouissance. Harry tourna la tête et Draco s'empara de sa bouche meurtrie:

- Attends… murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres… je veux que tu viennes avec moi…

Harry passa la main dans son dos et chercha à tâtons le sexe de Draco, redessinant au passage et à l'aveugle le bas ventre du slytherin, il l'attrapa fermement et ondula contre lui au rythme de ses hanches martelant sa croupe, de plus en plus fort.

- Plus vite Draco… plus vite… viens… viens pour moi…

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et lorsqu'il lui mordit violemment l'épaule, ils vinrent dans un gémissement rauque.

Le souffle erratique de Draco sur sa peau humide lui parcourait l'échine, se répandant dans toute sa colonne, lui envoyant des décharges de frisson dans tout le corps et il refoula violemment les larmes de bien-être lui montant aux yeux tandis que Draco avait toujours le front contre sa nuque, reprenant son souffle.

Harry se retourna et enlaça son amant:

- Je crois qu'on va être en retard…

- Mais non, rassura Draco encore essoufflé, pourquoi ça?

Harry baissa la tête alors qu'il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte invitant Draco à suivre son regard, qui se posa sur la verge de nouveau fièrement dressée d'Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco et ils furent effectivement en retard.

♦♦♦

Ron quitta enfin les appartements du Maître des Potions pour rejoindre les siens lorsqu'il croisa Blaize dans les couloirs qui l'apostropha:

- Hey! Weasley!

Ron tourna la tête vers le jeune homme l'interrogeant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Snape? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Zabini! Rétorqua brusquement le concerné.

Et Ron poursuivit son chemin alors que Blaize se dirigeait pensif vers les cachots.

♦♦♦

- JE VOUS PARLE DE LA GUERRE!!! Rugit Blaize hors de lui. Ce mouvement dans lequel vous vous obstinez à ne pas prendre part alors qu'il décime tant des vôtres et depuis si longtemps!

Il était extrêmement rare de voir Blaize perdre son calme mais les goblins le rendaient fou de rage.

Il les avait misérablement entassés dans une cage aux larges barreaux de métal au milieu du cachot principal. Ils étaient dix au total, il avait kidnappé tous les membres de la confrérie sauf deux qui étaient déjà retenus prisonnier au ministère.

- Il est inutile de chercher un quelconque moyen de vous échapper, j'ai enchanté la cage et les cachots, de puissants sorts de magie blanche… voyant le regard entendu du chef de la confrérie dirigé vers ses compagnons de cellule, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire presque pervers… et noire bien entendu…

Le regard outré du goblin lui assura qu'il ne s'y était effectivement pas attendu.

- Bien maintenant que nous avons réglé les détails, attachons nous au cœur du problème. Je vous ai offert une baguette et je vous ai offert la liberté, mais non les goblins ne s'en contentent pas n'est-ce pas? Les goblins sont bien plus malins, bien plus rusés, les goblins veulent plus et bien j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous mon cher Bodrig, les goblins sont dans une cage et à ma merci! Conclue-t-il théâtralement.

- La magie noire! Cracha Bodrig, le chef de la confrérie, finalement vous ne valez pas mieux que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, prêt à tout pour dominer!

- Vous faîtes erreur Bodrig, je suis prêt à tout pour apporter la paix! Et vous?

- Les goblins ne prennent pas partis. Rétorqua machinalement le chef de la confrérie.

- Non bien sûr, les goblins ne prennent pas parti mais prendrez-vous parti lorsqu'ils corrompront les vôtres, quand vos plus chers amis vous trahiront pour sauver leurs peaux? Prendrez-vous parti lorsqu'ils tortureront les vôtres à la folie devant vos yeux impuissants? Et prendrez-vous parti lorsqu'ils écartèleront vos femelles, les déchiquèteront, leur faisant subir les pires outrages? Prendrez-vous parti lorsqu'ils s'empareront de Gringotts et de vos biens les plus précieux, vos trésors, ceux de vos ancêtres? PRENDREZ-VOUS PARTI A CE MOMENT LA???

Le plaidoyer de Blaize n'avait pas suivi le raisonnement qu'il avait prévu mais son sang froid l'avait abandonné, il avait pourtant repris son calme, extérieurement. Il voulait la fin de cette guerre et les goblins pouvaient s'avérer de puissants alliés.

- Nous refusons. Asséna sèchement le chef des goblins.

- CRUCIO!!!

Blaize n'y tenait plus, ils céderaient, par tous les moyens, mais ils céderaient.

Le petit corps brunâtre du goblin se tordait de douleur sur le sol de pierre glacée sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de ses compagnons.

Ce furent ces regards horrifiés qui lui firent stopper le sortilège sans pour autant exposer son trouble.

- Que voulez-vous? Je vous ai tout offert mais vous ne voulez rien entendre! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que sera notre monde si Voldemort gagne cette guerre? Vous pensez que vous vivrez mieux? Que vous serez traités avec plus de respect? Foutaises! Ils vous extermineront ou vous réduiront en esclavage!

Blaize soupira de lassitude avant de demander:

- Que voulez-vous?

- Du respect! Gémit le goblin reprenant ses esprits peu à peu alors que ses camarades l'aidaient à se relever.

- Mais je vous respecte! Assura Blaize.

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut l'ensemble des goblins de la cage.

- Et cette cage en est probablement le témoignage le plus flagrant! Railla Bodrig.

- Vous ne seriez pas venu de votre plein grès. Affirma sèchement Blaize.

- Exact.

Blaize se perdit dans le cours de ses pensées l'espace d'un instant, puis il soupira et d'un mouvement de la main, il ouvrit la cage et brisa les sorts de protection.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Gryphook, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Encore un piège?

- Non, répondit Blaize visiblement las, vous êtes libres, tant que vous pouvez encore l'être! Partez! Sortez d'ici!

Les goblins ne demandèrent pas leur reste et coururent aussi vite que possible vers la sortie. Une fois tous partis, Blaize se laissa glisser sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains: il avait échoué.

♦♦♦

Hermione avait le regard plongé dans le vide, Ron était parti une fois de plus. Elle ne savait que penser de son comportement, la rupture brutale avec Harry avait certes ébranlé nombre de leurs certitudes mais elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il s'éloigne lui aussi. Ils ne se parlaient plus et même s'ils dormaient ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais senti plus éloigné que ces derniers jours. Il semblait avoir trouvé une forme de réconfort qu'elle jalousait avidement, et ce tiraillement de son estomac confessait qu'elle jalousait non seulement ce réconfort mais surtout la personne qui le lui prodiguait car elle était convaincue qu'il ne marchait pas pour se détendre comme il lui disait, son odeur le trahissait, elle le connaissait bien trop pour avaler ce qu'il lui servait mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à lui demander des explications, ce serait admettre, peut-être admettre qu'il n'était plus à elle, terminer avant même d'avoir commencer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par trois coups fermes à la porte. Elle se leva lentement, les épaules voûtées, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- George? Salua-t-elle surprise.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Elle l'étudia quelques instant avant d'ouvrir largement la porte et George pénétra dans le petit intérieur, il ressemblait vaguement aux appartements des professeurs mais Hermione y avait apporté une petite touche féminine de sorte que l'endroit était plus chaleureux, plus habité. Le salon était très petit, une bibliothèque largement fournie et deux fauteuils composaient seulement le mobilier, George put apercevoir deux portes entrouvertes qu'il devinait comme étant une chambre et la salle de bain.

Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne poursuive plus avant son exploration visuelle et conjura une théière et deux tasses.

- Ron n'est pas encore là tu sais. Informa-t-elle d'un ton morne.

- Tant mieux, c'est avec toi que je voulais parler! Répondit George d'un ton ferme qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Hermione gigotait étrangement sur sa chaise, elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Attaqua George.

Le regard d'Hermione se faisait fuyant ce qui n'échappa pas à George.

- Regarde-moi! Intima-t-il haussant le ton.

Hermione posa un regard timide sur George.

- Je ne peux pas George, on… on n'en parle pas… personne… jamais… Bredouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Eh bien c'est vraiment dommage parce qu'aujourd'hui tu vas parler!

Hermione considéra George un instant et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses joues creusées et les profondes cernes entourant ses yeux. Puis elle se souvint de George à Hogwarts, de Fred, des tours qu'ils jouaient à Filch, de cette longue barbe blanche qu'ils avaient porté plusieurs jours alors qu'ils avaient tenté de déjouer les sorts que Dumbledore avait placé sur la coupe de feu pour participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle sourit tristement et se dit que la guerre avait changé bien des choses et ce regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté brulait d'un feu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il avait perdu cette étincelle d'amusement. Son cœur se serra, cette étincelle lui manquait mais elle savait bien quand elle s'était éteinte, quand il avait perdu Fred.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit! Se défendit-elle encore. Ron n'aime pas…

- Ron n'est pas là. Continua-t-il sèchement. Tu m'as dit quand je suis revenu que beaucoup de choses avait changé et Luna m'a donné quelques informations qui m'ont plus que perturbé je dois dire et notamment concernant Harry… et qui d'autre serait mieux placé que ses meilleurs amis pour répondre à mes interrogations. Il insista vicieusement sur le qualificatif.

- On n'est pas… on…

Elle soupira. Il était inutile de protester, George était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité et il saurait tout tôt ou tard alors mieux valait lui répondre.

- Très bien, commença-t-elle, quand… quand Harry a… enfin quand il s'est évanoui, il est resté plusieurs jours dans le coma, tu ne l'as peut-être pas su parce que tu étais déjà parti, les gens ont commencé à parler…

- A parler?

- Oui, Harry… enfin la prophétie… Hermione s'embrouillait un peu sous le regard inquisiteur de George… et puis ils avaient… on avait placé tellement d'espoir en lui, réuni une armée, décimée, tant de proches sont morts… pour rien… il n'a pas… alors les gens lui en ont… on lui en a voulu, on savait quelque part que ce n'était pas sa faute mais on avait placé tellement d'espoir en lui, on pensait réellement qu'il mettrait fin à cette guerre, à l'existence de ce monstre et quand il est tombé, on a réalisé qu'il était faible, que ce ne serait pas fini peut-être jamais, comprends-nous George, on y avait tellement cru, on s'était tant démené à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse vaincre mais ce monstre est toujours là et Harry…

George se leva brusquement, ivre de rage, il ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot, leur conduite était inacceptable, impardonnable, il réprima un violent haut le cœur.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron.

- George, qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le poing de George l'avait déjà percuté avec violence et l'envoya s'écraser au sol, sous le regard horrifié de Hermione et incrédule de Ron.

- Toi! Ecumait-il de rage. C'était ton meilleur ami! Comment as-tu pu les laisser faire comment as-tu pu lui faire ça! Il est presque mort pour sauver vos précieuses petites personnes et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez! Vous me dégoutez tous!

Au comble de la rage, il cracha sur Ron, resté au sol.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour se relever, il fixait le sol, honteux.

- On ne voulait pas…

- Mais vous l'avez fait! Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça de vous. Vous êtes des lâches! Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble c'est au moment où il a le plus besoin de vous que vous le laissez tomber!

- Il n'est pas seul, il a Malfoy!

- Espèce de crétin! Malfoy ne remplacera jamais ses meilleurs amis! Eructa-t-il. Debout! Intima-t-il la voix teintée d'une colère sourde.

Ron obtempéra et se remit debout aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

- Tu devrais remercier le ciel que maman ne soit plus là pour voir ça! Elle vous aurait tous passé le savon du siècle!

Les cœurs se serrèrent à la mention de la matriarche.

- On va transplaner de l'extérieur du château, je suppose qu'on ne peut toujours pas transplaner de l'intérieur.

- Transplaner mais… pour où? Bégaya Ron.

George ne répondit pas, tout ce que put entendre Ron fut le «ça n'a que trop duré» que George marmonna, l'angoisse à son maximum, il le suivit sans mot dire.

♦♦♦

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte. Il n'y prêta aucune attention puisque d'un moment à l'autre quelqu'un la pulvériserait inévitablement mais pour une fois elle s'ouvrit «normalement».

Il leva la tête au comble de la surprise.

- Zabini, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois? Vous avez kidnappé le conseil des géants et vous ne savez pas où l'enfermer? Railla-t-il.

Mais Blaize ne soufflait pas un mot, il fixait le Maître des Potions d'une façon étrange.

- Eh bien Zabini?

Il se leva de derrière son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

- Ils sont partis! Asséna-t-il brutalement.

- Ils se sont évadés? Demanda Snape incrédule.

- Non, soupira Blaize, je les ai laissés partir!

- Ils ont accepté de se joindre à nous? Interrogea Snape presqu'impressionné.

Blaize le défia du regard, il ne baissait jamais les yeux devant Snape. Mais une lueur de déception s'était tout de même frayée un chemin jusqu'à l'ambre de ses yeux.

- Il ne faut pas compter sur eux. Annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le Maître des Potions dévisagea son ancien élève.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Zabini?

- Je les ai torturés mais sans résultat!

- Vous avez…

Snape n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne bon sang! Eructa-t-il.

- Oh, railla Blaize, comme si vous n'aviez jamais employé cette méthode, n'est-ce pas Snape?

- Vous êtes inconscient! Cracha-t-il.

Mais à peine les mots franchirent sa bouche qu'il se retrouva acculé sur le mur par un Blaize dangereusement calme. Les bras plaqués sur le mur et une jambe encastrée entre les siennes, il ne pouvait faire un mouvement.

- Je n'ai fait que mettre tous les moyens à disposition de mon côté pour gagner cette guerre, vous en auriez fait autant! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents dans une parfaite imitation de l'homme en face de lui.

- Je n'aurais certainement pas été aussi stupide! Cracha-t-il hargneux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Blaize plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles du Maître des Potions, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Snape ne répondait pas au baiser, bien trop choqué pour esquisser un mouvement, il s'était littéralement figé. Blaize frustré de la passivité de son ancien directeur de maison lui mordit brutalement la lèvre, lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la douleur, et il put enfin approfondir le baiser, engouffrant sa langue dans la bouche de Snape.

Le Maître des Potions tenta de se dégager mais Blaize le maintenait fermement, sa langue fouillait sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle et se fit plus tendre lorsqu'elle l'approcha. Il la caressa tendrement de la sienne, allant et venant doucement, s'enroulant autour d'elle la cajolant, jouant avec elle et il se délecta de sentir Snape répondre enfin à son baiser, avec quelques réticences certes mais il répondait, et lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir, il se dégagea brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas stupide! Lança-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant le Maître des Potions plus déconcerté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il n'avait pas bougé.

♦♦♦

Ayant finalement réussi à s'extraire de la douche et considérablement en retard, Draco et Harry s'affairaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

- A quelle heure était ton rendez-vous avec George? Demanda Draco terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

Harry consulta sa montre.

- Il y a quarante minutes environ… répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Draco ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il l'avait vu sourire de cette façon.

- Et toi avec Snape?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'étais pas le seul à être convié, avec un peu de chance mon retard passera inaperçu.

- Pas avec Snape fais-moi confiance!

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir.

Il laissa brusquement échapper sa ceinture qu'il tenait dans une main sous le choc.

- Ro… Ron? Bafouilla-t-il.

Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte fermement tenu par le col de sa chemise par un George de toute évidence furieux. Harry regardait les deux jeunes hommes éberlué.

A la mention du nom du dernier Weasley mâle, Draco surgit derrière Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici? Cracha-t-il hors de lui. Fiche le camp Weasle, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici!

Draco regarda Harry et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit l'expression douloureuse qu'affichait son compagnon.

- Dehors tu m'entends! DEHORS!!!

Harry agrippa la main de Draco et la serra très fort et Draco se plaça devant lui comme pour le protéger de son corps contre un sort invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore? Tu ne lui as pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça! Eructa le slytherin.

George prit enfin la parole.

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, je voulais qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec Harry.

La main toujours crispée dans celle de Draco, à la mention du but de leur visite, l'autre main d'Harry s'accrocha fermement au dos de la chemise de Draco. Et il pouvait l'entendre murmurer sa litanie dans son dos:

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

- Tu arrives onze mois trop tard Weasle! Tonna-t-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas Malfoy! Insista George. Ils doivent s'expliquer, toute cette histoire dure depuis bien trop longtemps!

- Il aurait du y penser avant d'abandonner son soi disant meilleur ami! Ce sale pleutre!

Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Ne vous approchez plus de lui ou je ne donne pas cher de votre peau! Menaça dangereusement Draco.

Les yeux de Ron n'avait pas quitté Harry, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il n'avait croisé son regard qu'une fois et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait terrifié, il ne voulait plus le regarder, il avait bien trop honte pour cela mais son regard ne pouvait se détourner de la silhouette de son ami.

Et Draco claqua violemment la porte, se retournant prestement pour enlacer Harry alors que celui-ci était toujours perdu dans sa litanie:

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

- Chuuut… Ils sont partis, ils sont partis! Harry regarde-moi…

Il releva la tête enfouie dans son cou et regarda Draco:

- C'est fini, Harry…

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et Harry s'appuya sur le mur, cette visite l'ayant complètement ébranlée.

- De quel droit? De quel droit osent-ils sonner à notre porte! Hurla-t-il. Comme si de rien était! Pour te parler! Les imbéciles!

Il se laissait emporter par sa fureur et Harry, le regardant, commençait à avoir très peur, pas de ce qu'il disait mais de son corps, il connaissait cette lueur dans ses yeux, il connaissait cette gestuelle qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il crispa les poings, le corps soudain tendu au maximum les yeux fermés très fort, il entendit le poing de Draco s'abattre juste à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Draco qui lui faisait face, une douleur presque palpable dans les yeux. Il venait de réaliser qu'il l'avait terrifié, il était encore trop fragile.

Draco le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer dans un souffle:

- Je t'aime.

Tout le corps d'Harry se détendit dans la seconde et Draco passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ne le ferai plus Harry, je t'ai promis, je ne le ferai plus… je t'aime.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres mais expira de soulagement.

- Je sais, c'est idiot mais je… j'ai… tes yeux brillaient comme quand… alors je… j'ai eu peur… Tu ne le feras plus Draco hein? Pas après cette nuit, Draco?

- Pas après cette nuit et plus jamais! Répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant qu'Harry se détache de Draco:

- Tu vas être en retard…

Draco éclata d'un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry et il l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Comme ton rendez-vous avec George est annulé et que ton entrainement n'est qu'à 20h ce soir, tu viens avec moi.

Harry hocha la tête, ils finirent de s'habiller et ils transplanèrent main dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Snape la réunion était déjà commencée depuis un bon moment et George et Ron étaient présents eux aussi.

Snape leur adressa un rapide signe de la tête.

- Bien, Mad-Eye, vous disiez que vous aviez réussi à rallier les centaures? Réitéra Snape.

- Mais comment avez-vous donc fait? Demanda Arthur impressionné.

- J'ai obtenu un contrat officiel du ministère stipulant que les terres de la forêt interdite qui sont leurs seraient scellées à la fin de la guerre de façon à ce que personne ne puissent y pénétrer sans y avoir été invité. Grogna Mad-Eye.

- Et comment avez-vous obtenu ce contrat? Interrogea Snape suspicieux.

- Zabini. Grogna-t-il encore.

Snape fit son possible pour garder contenance à la mention du nom. Blaize quant à lui regardait tranquillement le Maître des Potions, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, hum, il se racla la gorge pour masquer son malaise. Hagrid?

- La progéniture d'Aragog et de Mossag est toujours avec nous, ils veulent seulement s'assurer que nous n'avons pas oublié qu'ils réclameront les cadavres des deatheaters que nous leur avons promis. Répondit Hagrid se frottant maladroitement le bras encore bandé. Et Graup sera avec nous aussi.

- Très bien, nous veillerons à leur laisser ce qu'ils veulent, est-ce que Graup pourrait réunir quelques géants?

- J'ai bien peur que non professeur, Vous-Savez-Qui les a tous avec lui!

Snape eut l'air ennuyé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Arthur?

- Eh bien quelques amis de Charly en Roumanie se proposent de nous envoyer quelques dragons apprivoisés ainsi que quelques dresseurs au cas où ils… hum… Arthur se fit plus nerveux… échapperaient à notre contrôle…

- Et combien y a-t-il de chance pour que nous ayons ce privilège? Railla Snape.

- Disons… une chance sur deux. Répondit nerveusement Arthur.

Snape soupira d'agacement.

- … Enfin, reprit Arthur, c'est seulement si nous arrivons à leur faire passer la frontière.

- Expliquez-vous! Intima Snape.

- Eh bien, c'est illégal d'importer des dragons dans cette partie de l'Europe donc nous attendons toujours l'autorisation du ministre mais je dois dire qu'il se fait prier, je ne pense pas qu'il nous la donnera de si…

- La voici! Interrompit Blaize.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme tendant le contrat en direction de Snape.

- Mais comment avez-vous…? S'étrangla presque Arthur.

Mais Blaize ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Dobby! Appela Snape.

Le petit elfe de maison apparut et ses grands yeux d'or se posèrent avec adoration sur Harry qui lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

- Comment va Harry Potter Monsieur? Demanda Dobby.

- Très… très bien Dobby. Répondit le survivant timidement.

- Dobby s'inquiète beaucoup pour Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur. Couina le petit être.

- C'est inutile Dobby, tout va bien. Rassura Harry.

- Harry Potter Monsieur ne mange pas assez. Constata Dobby fusillant Draco du regard.

Snape se racla suffisamment fort la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dobby.

- Dobby a convaincu tous les elfes de maison de se joindre à l'Ordre. Annonça-t-il fièrement. Winzy a beaucoup aidé Dobby et les elfes de Hogwarts ont parlé à leurs amis et ils se joindront à nous aussi.

- Bien. Commenta Snape.

Mais Dobby regardait fièrement Harry alors que Snape reprit la parole:

- Combien penses-tu qu'ils seront?

- C'est difficile à dire Monsieur Snape Monsieur, beaucoup nous rejoindront pour se venger de leur maître qui ont torturé leur elfe, ils seront obligés de se punir après… Monsieur Snape Monsieur.

Snape prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je suppose, commença-t-il, qu'il doit y avoir un moyen pour éviter ça…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes quand la voix de Blaize se fit à nouveau entendre.

- J'en connais un, je m'en occupe mais, il s'adressa à Dobby, il faudrait que tu me donnes les noms de ceux qui se joindraient à nous.

- Bien Monsieur Zabini Monsieur, peut compter sur Dobby.

Blaize inclina la tête sous le regard médusé de Snape.

- Vous avez réponse à tout Zabini, alors parlez-nous donc des goblins! Intima Snape vicieusement.

Blaize le foudroya d'un regard glacial.

- Les goblins ne…

Mais il fut interrompu par l'ouverture brutale de la porte du bureau de Snape. Le silence se fit religieux lorsque dix petits goblins s'avancèrent en direction de la table où se tenait la réunion.

Bodrig prit la parole le premier.

- Les goblins se joindront à vous dans la bataille, annonça-t-il froidement alors que Blaize effaré tournait son regard vers le Maître des Potions, mais nous avons plusieurs conditions.

Snape détourna son regard de celui de Blaize et enjoignit le chef de la confrérie des goblins à exposer ses conditions:

- Nous vous écoutons Bodrig.

- Tout d'abord nous exigeons un contrat unique pour chacune des conditions, un contrat que nous goblins rédigerons et enchanterons et nous exigeons qu'il soit signé de la main du ministre de la magie et par chacun des membres l'Ordre du Phoenix comme autant de témoins. Le contrat stipulera, il sortit un énorme rouleau de parchemin d'une poche intérieure et le déroula, que partisans de votre cause, nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut mais en échange, nous exigeons pour les survivants, une baguette par goblin qu'ils soient mâle ou femelle, l'égalité en droit avec n'importe quel sorcier, égalité qui marquera bien entendu le début d'une ère où les goblins seront libres…

- Bien entendu… railla imperceptiblement Snape.

- Et nous exigeons que la prochaine génération de goblins intègre Hogwarts…

A ces mots ce fut l'étranglement général.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? S'étouffa Snape.

- On ne peut plus sérieux! Trancha fermement Bodrig. Et ces conditions ne sont pas négociables.

- Mais enfin, intervint Blaize, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas faire ça!

- Dans ce cas, ce contrat est nul et non avenu, conclue-t-il esquissant un mouvement pour le déchirer.

- Attendez! Interrompit Snape.

- Snape vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Protesta Blaize mais Snape ne prêta aucune attention à l'intervention du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez intégrer Hogwarts? Demanda diplomatiquement Snape.

- Notre magie est différente de la magie qu'utilisent les sorciers et nous voulons que les générations suivantes soient capables de maitriser les nuances qui existent entre les deux.

- Et que diriez-vous d'avoir votre propre école? Proposa Snape.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Snape qui lui restait concentré sur le chef de la confrérie.

- Severus, je ne crois pas que… tenta Arthur.

Mais Snape n'écoutait personne, il tentait de s'introduire dans l'esprit de Bodrig sous l'œil attentif de Harry qui avait deviné les intentions du directeur et celui amusé de Blaize, contemplant l'être snapien dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je vous écoute. Affirma Bodrig.

- Je vous propose de vous construire une école, dont vous aurez la direction mais qui emploiera des sorciers qualifiés comme professeurs pour que vos descendants puissent apprendre notre magie.

Le goblin se tourna vers ses congénères pour avoir leurs opinions, après quelques instants de discussions animées, ils statuèrent enfin:

- Très bien nous acceptons la proposition à la condition que notre école soit bâtie sur le modèle de Hogwarts et qu'elle ne souffre d'aucune discrimination aussi minime soit-elle, tout figurera dans le contrat.

- C'est d'accord! Conclue Snape triomphant.

- Ce n'est pas fini! Intervint Bodrig.

Les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent les goblins incrédules, que pouvaient-ils bien exiger de plus?

Bodrig compulsa la liste sur son parchemin puis se tourna vers Gryphook:

- Ce n'est pas sérieux…

Gryphook se gratta l'arrière du crane, tentant vainement de masquer sa gêne hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Bodrig parcourut la pièce et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Harry. Puis il se tourna une fois de plus vers Snape et marmonna entre ses dents pointues:

- Et… hum… il toussota nerveusement… il nous faudrait également un autographe du survivant…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui rougit violemment.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! Réprimanda Bodrig.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont tous des crétins que je dois agir de même! Il reste le survivant Bodrig, le sur-vi-vant! Articula-t-il.

- Je… je ne signe pas d'autographe… se défendit timidement Harry.

- Eh bien vous ferez une exception Potter, dîtes-vous que c'est pour participer à l'effort de guerre! Rétorqua Snape.

En quelques claquements de doigts, Bodrig fit apparaître le contrat, chacun apposa sa signature comme convenu et quelques rayons de lumières plus tard, le contrat était validé magiquement, il ne manquait plus que la signature du ministre et le contrat fut confié, pour une raison obscure, à Blaize.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Annonça Snape.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés des membres de l'Ordre, Snape posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

- Le jeune homme…

- Zabini? Questionna Snape incrédule.

- Il nous a donné le choix…

- Il vous a torturé! Rappela sournoisement le Maître des Potions.

- Mais il aurait pu faire bien pire! Devant notre refus catégorique, il nous a libérés.

Snape ouvrit la porte et glissa un mot de remerciement qui lui arracha probablement la gorge pour s'entendre rétorquer:

- Ne nous remerciez pas, nous ne faisons pas ça pour vous! Nous faisons ça uniquement pour nous seulement il se trouve que dans cette guerre votre sort est lié au notre, des deux maux, nous choisissons le moindre.

Snape inclina la tête alors qu'une furieuse envie d'égorger du goblin se propageait rapidement dans ses veines.

Une fois les goblins partis, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'Ordre.

- Bien, pour ma part, je suis sur le point d'aboutir sur une potion que je suis en train de concocter et qui pourrait permettre aux êtres de l'eau de se joindre à nous lors de la bataille finale, elle devrait être au point d'ici quelques jours. Draco?

- Aucune nouvelle Professeur, le Maître ne nous a pas appelés depuis un bon moment et aucune attaque n'est prévue.

Snape ne sembla pas apprécier la nouvelle. Il se frottait le menton entre deux doigts, l'air très concentré.

- Snape? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Blaize de sa voix calme et chaude.

Snape soupira.

- Il doit préparer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il reste silencieux si longtemps. Essaie d'en apprendre plus Draco.

Draco acquiesça alors qu'Harry s'emparait fermement de sa main.

- Professeur? Interpela Hermione.

- Miss Granger?

- Je me suis permise d'écrire à mon ami Viktor Krum…

Harry observait Ron, il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de la tête depuis sa visite et ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit Ron faire la moue et croiser puérilement les bras devant lui en entendant Hermione.

- … Je lui ai brièvement expliqué que nous manquions d'alliés et il s'est proposé de réunir quelques volontaires et de nous rejoindre quand nous en aurons besoin.

- Bonne initiative Miss Granger, avertissez-le que chacun des volontaires subira un interrogatoire au veritaserum avant qu'on ne lui livre la moindre information et l'emplacement du quartier général. Et dîtes à votre ami qu'il ne sera pas épargné.

Harry vit Ron esquissait un large sourire à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

- Bien Professeur.

- Autre chose?

Arthur toussota puis prit la parole:

- Je me disais que puisque Hermione avait contacté Durmstrang, peut-être que nous pourrions demander de l'aide à Beaux Bâtons?

- Oui, j'y avais pensé aussi mais…

- Je dois pouvoir joindre facilement Madame Maxime. Intervint Hagrid.

- Très bien, vous avez carte blanche, les consignes seront les mêmes que pour Durmstrang.

- Bien Professeur.

- Bien il me semble que nous en avons terminé. Lorsque nous serons sûrs de nos alliés, nous pourrons échafauder un plan de bataille! Sortez d'ici maintenant!

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais Blaize qui sortait le dernier se fit apostropher brutalement par Snape:

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez Zabini?

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir pendant la dernière bataille Snape!

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

♦♦♦

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé?

Ron secoua la tête. Hermione triturait nerveusement ses doigts, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle Ron mais je pense que George a raison.

Les yeux dans le vague, il attira Hermione à lui. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, les jambes étendues, Hermione blottie dans ses bras. Ils partageaient souvent ce genre d'intimité depuis quelques temps, sans aller plus loin, sans dire un mot, juste sentir le corps de l'autre près, tout près.

- J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait attention aux sentiments des autres, en général, je suis plutôt maladroit avec ce genre de chose, en grande partie parce que je n'y comprends rien! Mais j'ai vu cette douleur, c'était nous, Hermione!

Elle bougea légèrement contre lui, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi on les a suivi Ron? Pourquoi on a fait ça nous aussi? Pourquoi on n'a pas protesté comme on l'aurait fait avant? Pourquoi on n'a rien dit?

- J'imagine que c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire comme ça, c'était plus facile de lui en vouloir! La moitié de ma famille est morte Hermione! Répondit-il d'air las.

- Mais il ne les a pas tués! Protesta Hermione.

- C'est tout comme! Renchérit-il.

- RON!!! Réprimanda-t-elle choqué, qu'il puisse penser ce qu'il dit.

- Il a échoué Hermione, et à cause de ça, à cause de lui, ils sont tous morts pour rien, Ginny, maman, Bill, Charly, Fred! Tous morts pour rien! S'emporta-t-il soudain.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça! Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais oui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, quelque part, je penserai toujours qu'il est en partie responsable. Je suis désolé si je te déçois. Termina-t-il.

- Mais c'est ton meilleur ami. Murmura-t-elle désespérée.

- Je doute qu'il me considère comme tel maintenant! Railla Ron.

- Mais tu le voudrais n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle soudain pleine d'espoir.

- J'en crève Hermione, il me manque à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer! Avoua-t-il baissant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé, expliqué… Interrogea-t-elle presque timidement.

- On s'est fait mettre à la porte par Malfoy. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer! Et cette douleur dans ses yeux… je crois que je ne n'aurais pas pu.

- Ron? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Mmh?

- Pourquoi on a arrêté de parler tous les deux? Je veux dire, avant quand Harry était pris par son entrainement et l'Ordre, on parlait toi et moi.

Elle se souvenait brusquement de toutes ces heures où Harry partait à son entrainement, toutes ses heures où il se rendait aux entrainements de quidditch et les laisser seuls, toutes ces heures où ils parlaient, se disputaient aussi, toutes ces heures où ils étaient seuls, dans leurs bulles.

- Parce que tout ce dont nous avions envie de parler après la bataille c'était d'Harry et je ne pouvais pas. Répondit-il placidement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant? Interrogea-t-elle encore, curieuse de savoir s'il répondrait sincèrement.

- Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il faut que ça cesse, ou je vais devenir fou! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser Hermione.

- Moi aussi. Chuchota-t-elle. Et si… elle hésita…

- Et si quoi? Encouragea-t-il.

- Et si on y allait… toi et moi? Proposa-t-elle.

- Malfoy nous tuerait Hermione.

- On pourrait quand Draco n'est pas là…

Ron considéra sérieusement sa proposition. La vérité étant qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Harry pour en avoir eu un aperçu quelques heures auparavant. Il avait peur que quelque chose se soit brisé entre eux du côté d'Harry mais également du sien, et il avait peur d'un second échec. Mais Harry lui manquait tellement, qu'il était prêt à braver toutes ses craintes pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Cette discussion avec Hermione, bien qu'inattendue lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle lui avait manqué et il réalisa soudain que Severus avait raison.

- D'accord. Dit-il simplement.

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui.

- Ron? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Mmh?

- Où est-ce que tu vas quand tu dis que vas quand tu dis que tu vas marcher?

Il soupira profondément, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il allait voir Severus Snape. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Il l'avait haï plus que n'importe qui toutes ces années, comment lui expliquer qu'il était maintenant un… un quoi au juste? Un ami? En tous cas, il était ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant.

- Tu étais chez Snape? Demanda-t-elle simplement dans un souffle.

Il la regarda horrifié, comment avait-elle pu savoir?

- Comment…?

- Ton odeur… tu sens les potions… un peu… comment est-ce que…?

Il se demanda s'il devait lui dire la vérité, qu'allait-elle penser? Alors qu'il aurait du être auprès d'elle, il passait tout son temps avec le professeur qu'il avait toujours détesté.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer, c'est simple avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, j'étais juste là, il ne posait pas de question, il n'attendait rien de moi, ma présence lui était indifférente et la sienne était apaisante parce qu'il m'ignorait.

- A la différence de moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement.

Il soupira, l'heure n'était plus au mensonge.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas donner ce que tu attendais Hermione, je n'étais pas prêt et je ne sais toujours pas si je le suis mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Je t'aime. Avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce nectar s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement attendu.

Ron était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse mais elle était perdue dans son cocon de bien-être, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qui venait de lui avouer tandis que Ron commençait sérieusement à angoisser.

Il se racla la gorge mais il n'obtint aucune réaction.

- Et… hésita-t-il… et toi?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément puis elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser très doux, elle l'effleurait à peine, elle ne voulait en rien précipiter les choses, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait régler l'histoire en trente seconde après avoir attendu tout ce temps. Elle voulait savourer.

Elle embrassait chastement ses lèvres, donnant quelques coups de langues mais ne répondant pas à l'invitation de Ron qui entrouvrait les lèvres. Elle voulait connaître par cœur ce goût qui la faisait chavirer, ce goût qui était le sien, ce goût qu'elle avait rêvé et imaginé sans jamais y avoir accès. Elle avait toujours sa main sur sa joue et elle sentait la chaleur irradiant de sa peau, de plus en plus brûlante. Elle avait le contrôle et il lui laissait bien volontiers mais il brulait pour plus.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, massant doucement son cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse, puis il caressa sa nuque langoureusement et pressa contre son cou pour qu'elle approfondisse le baiser mais elle refusait obstinément alors il mordilla sa lèvre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et entrouvre sa bouche pour le laisser la découvrir, passant sa langue sur la blessure pour se faire pardonner.

Il explora sa bouche comme s'il avait trouvé un précieux trésor et il ne put retenir un feulement lorsqu'il trouva sa langue, il l'effleura d'abord par petite touche, la touchant puis se retirant délicatement, la frôla ensuite timidement pour enfin la caresser franchement, se délectant de la sentir s'abandonner totalement à son étreinte. Il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, prenant le contrôle avec ravissement.

Et il sentit que la main d'Hermione avait quitté sa joue et descendait lentement le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre les pans de son tee-shirt sous lequel elle passa la main, la glissant lentement sous le vêtement bien trop large, elle caressait ses flancs, puis remontait le long de son dos. Il haletait sérieusement, rien que de sentir cette petite main s'égarer sur son corps. Il mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et colla son front contre celui d'Hermione qui avait gardé les yeux clos prolongeant le délice de ce baiser en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres qui portait encore le goût de Ron, sucré et amer à la fois.

- Alors, chuchota Ron, est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes toi aussi?

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Ron afficher un large sourire auquel elle répondit avant d'avouer:

- A la réflexion, je crois que non Ronald!

Il lui jeta un regard faussement outré et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter:

- C'est bien plus que ça Ron. Maintenant je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir que toi.

- Mais sinon, plaisanta-t-il, tu m'aimes ou pas?

Elle rit franchement avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Ron.

- Oui, je t'aime Ron.

Il lui sourit et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Hermione?

- Oui?

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller demain? Demanda-t-il la peur au ventre.

- Tu es sûr?

- Non. Mais, je crois que maintenant j'en ai besoin. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Il faudra juste que j'aille voir Severus avant.

- Severus? Demanda-t-elle amusée. Ron, si jamais un jour on doit remonter le temps, je raconterai cette histoire à ton toi d'époque rien que pour voir ta tête! S'esclaffa-t-elle puis elle reprit plus sérieusement: est-ce que je pourrais venir?

Il parut gêné quelques instants avant de répondre:

- Je pense que ce serait mieux si j'y allais seul.

Elle ne répondit rien mais déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Si ça vous a plu, laissez un petit mot... pour faire plaisir à l'auteur... lol


	16. Chapter 16 : Douloureuses confrontations

Euh… désolée… ça s'impose je crois! Dois-je invoquer le manque de temps ou le manque d'inspiration ou peut-être les deux pour me faire pardonner?

Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente!

J'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je promets de répondre à celle de ce chapitre… si vous m'en laissez… soupir désespéré…

Je pense qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres et ensuite, la fic sera finie

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie et à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!

Biz

**Chapitre 16: Douloureuses Confrontations**

La brume grisâtre recouvrait le pays de son épais manteau, pas un son, pas un souffle dans les rues encore plongées dans la pénombre. L'atmosphère en aurait presque était inquiétante mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans le laboratoire. Une longue silhouette élancée semblait voltiger entre les chaudrons et les bocaux en tous genres. Pas d'autre son dans ce lumineux laboratoire que le cliquetis des fioles et le gargouillis des mixtures nauséabondes.

Le directeur Snape aurait été bien incapable de statuer sur une heure définie. Il était peut-être tard dans la nuit ou bien tôt le matin mais il n'en avait cure. Il attendait beaucoup de cette potion, parce qu'elle leur permettrait de se faire des alliés supplémentaires, et un allié de plus serait peut-être une bataille en moins, un allié de plus serait peut-être la fin d'une guerre. Alors sans relâche, il hachait, coupait, broyait, éminçait, émondait, puis ajoutait, mélangeait, mixait, remuait, démêlait jusqu'à ce que la décoction le satisfasse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revête ce frêle arôme de perfection.

Pour le moment, les immondes émanations lui vrillaient les tempes, il avait encore échoué. Rageusement, il fit disparaître les ingrédients et récipients usagers, puis lentement réamorça le processus. Il était épuisé mais il était habitué au manque de sommeil. Les potions aspiraient un peu de sa magie à chaque décoction et plus la potion était compliquée plus il fallait y apporter d'essence magique. Il n'avait pas compté cette nuit là le nombre de potions ratées et il ne s'était pas senti si faible depuis bien longtemps.

Le grincement irritant de la porte de ses appartements qui s'ouvre le sortit de ses réflexions. Il entendit trois coups donnés sur la porte du laboratoire mais n'eut pas le temps de décliner.

- Weasley! Il doit être quatre heure du matin! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Aboya-t-il.

Ron prit place sur la chaise qui lui était implicitement réservée. Lorsqu'il évoluait de pièce en pièce sur les traces du Maître des Potions, il y avait toujours une chaise pour lui.

Severus Snape ne quittait pas des yeux l'épais breuvage bouillonnant alors que Ron semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione et se demandait si aller voir Harry était finalement une si bonne idée. La réaction du Survivant l'avait terrifiée mais pire que tout il ne pouvait oublier son regard et l'expression perdue et trahie qui le désignait coupable, oui, coupable, il l'était!

Rétrospectivement, il ne pouvait comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle décision. N'avait-il pas toujours fait face aux côtés de son ami? N'avait-il pas toujours été là pour lui quelque soit ce qu'il avait dû affronter? N'avait-il pas presque sacrifié sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour celui qu'il considère encore et toujours comme son meilleur ami? N'avait-il pas souffert avec lui des pertes qu'Harry avait endurées? N'avait-il pas fait abstraction de ses différends avec Malfoy pour qu'il puisse être heureux? Alors pourquoi avait-il renoncé, au moment même où Harry avait le plus besoin de lui? Pourquoi avait-il lâché prise tandis que le Survivant s'effondrait, vaincu par le pénible cauchemar des fantômes qui le hantent?

Peut-être s'était-il laissé griser par la légende? Peut-être avait-il été fourvoyé par le mythe? Peut-être avait-il revu des visages, ceux qu'il avait aimés, ceux qu'il avait vu tomber? Peut-être s'était-il senti trahi parce qu'il pensait que Harry aurait toujours vaincu? Peut-être s'était-il senti coupable d'avoir rabaisser son meilleur ami au rang de survivant?

Peut-être…

Une explosion puis un juron le sortirent de ses conjectures.

- Weasley! Rugit le Maître des Potions. Vos ondes négatives feraient exploser une centrale nucléaire!!!

- Une quoi? Répondit intelligemment Ron.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et fit disparaître les bris de verre d'un mouvement vif de baguette.

- J'ai parlé avec Hermione hier soir. Annonça Ron alors que Snape s'agitait autour de lui, effaçant toute trace de la récente explosion.

Comme il était de dos, Ron ne vit pas le rictus sarcastique du Maître des Potions, lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait déjà disparu.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il n'en croyant pas un mot. Avez-vous voté pour savoir lequel d'entre vous détenait la palme de la crétinerie?

Il aimait faire cela, pousser sa victime dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et rien alors n'était plus jouissif que se délecter du spectacle.

Ron soupira, puis laissa échapper un maigre sourire.

- J'ai décidé d'aller voir Harry aujourd'hui…

Le Maître des Potions fixa ses orbes noirs sur le dernier Weasley mâle mais ne dit rien. Ron leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Severus mais il ne parvint pas à le discerner clairement, un épais rideau salé lui obstruait la vue.

- Pas de ça Weasley! Aboya Severus.

Ron secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir été faible mais c'était comme si à cet instant, il ne savait plus comment être fort.

- Nous avons déjà été, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. George nous y a trainé mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la réaction qu'avait eue Harry lui revenait douloureusement en mémoire, il avait eu l'air si fragile, tellement désemparé…

Snape eut un ricanement mauvais.

- Eh bien Weasley, tout ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'aviez escompté n'est-ce pas? Il ne vous a pas accueilli à bras ouverts, pleurant sur combien vous lui aviez manqué… Continua-t-il méprisant. Il a ravalé ses promesses d'amitié éternelle? Mais qu'espériez-vous donc? Demanda-t-il vicieusement.

- Je… je ne sais pas… pas cette douleur, pas cette trahison… Répondit Ron sincèrement troublé.

- Mais n'est-ce pourtant pas ce que vous avez fait, trahi? Continua-t-il insidieusement.

Ron regarda Severus, horrifié, cet homme était si cruel, n'avait-il aucune compassion? N'avait-il aucun remord?

- Mais… il… avait peur, je crois… Chuchota-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, la personne en qui il croyait le plus l'a rejeté, est-ce que vous comprenez ça? Est-ce que vous comprenez que vous avez brisé sa confiance? Est-ce que vous comprenez que quoi que vous fassiez, jamais… regardez-moi Weasley! Intima-t-il férocement. Jamais, vous ne récupérerez cette confiance!

Severus savait bien, ses mots claquaient dans l'air comme une main sur la joue si pâle de son interlocuteur, il assénait ces vérités sans indulgence, il percutait juste les murs vides de la pièce et les parois encombrées de l'esprit de Ron. Il déchirait le peu de certitude du jeune homme, lui révélait péniblement ce qu'il n'aurait jamais confessé parce que c'était trop dur d'admettre qu'on était seul responsable, c'était trop dur de se dire qu'on avait brisé une vie, si dur de prendre sur soi et de rester debout.

- Vous aimez ça… murmura-t-il… vous aimez ça nous faire du mal…

- Vous êtes le seul ici Weasley qui vous faîtes du mal! Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça! Proclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ron se laissa tomber à genou, misérable sur le sol froid du laboratoire trop clair, de cette lumière dérangeante dont il ne voulait rien. Il s'interdisait fort de pleurer mais les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues, il ne pouvait lever les yeux, la culpabilité le dévorait, courbant ses épaules. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer dans son esprit, les promesses informulées de présence éternelle, les marques indicibles d'affections de cette fratrie d'adoption.

Le regard du Maître des Potions se troubla l'espace d'une seconde. Ron semblait si faible si vulnérable, c'en devenait presque vulgaire.

- DEBOUT!!! Beugla-t-il pour masquer son trouble. Vous êtes déjà un traître, alors cessez d'être lâche! Admonesta-t-il.

Ron leva les yeux incrédules, et il pensa à Molly. Aurait-elle pris tendrement son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler? Lui aurait-elle promis dans un chuchotement réconfortant que tout irait bien? L'aurait-elle rassuré d'une voix apaisante lui affirmant qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés ou l'aurait-elle envoyé vers Harry en lui promettant de lui botter les fesses s'il n'arrangeait pas les choses? Ron s'autorisa un micro sourire.

Il ne saurait jamais. Molly était morte.

Mais Severus Snape en avait marre de toute cette mascarade, tout cet apitoiement lui donnait la nausée. Il s'approcha rapidement de Ron, lui agrippa brusquement et sans douceur le bras pour le relever. Ron fut surpris de la puissance que dégageait l'austère directeur et leva ses grands yeux bleus pour les planter dans leurs sombres homologues. La détresse que l'homme en noir y observa lui serra cet organe qu'il pensait avoir cessé de fonctionner il y a bien longtemps et il ne put s'empêcher de plaquer violemment et maladroitement le jeune homme contre son torse, agrippant ses robes, les poings serrés, regrettant déjà de s'être laissé faiblir.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement, répondant promptement à l'étreinte désespérée dont il avait tellement besoin, car oui, il avait besoin de cette chaleur même s'il était conscient que de la part du Maître des Potions elle ne pouvait être que factice pourtant il crevait de ce corps rassurant contre le sien, de cette force invisible et palpable qu'il sentait passer entre eux.

Severus se dégagea maladroitement.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Weasley! Vous allez vous rendre chez Potter et faire ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis une éternité, il est grand temps de prendre vos responsabilités! Vous avez passé l'âge que l'on vous traine par la main!

Ron se secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour se donner du courage, un courage fuyant qu'il n'avait pas.

- Quand George nous y a trainé de force, Malfoy était là… commença-t-il… et il nous a jeté dehors…

Severus ricana.

- Bien sûr Weasley! Draco est resté, lui! J'imagine que Potter devait se cacher pitoyablement derrière le seul rempart qui le protège d'un monde dans lequel il refuse de revenir. Supputa-t-il une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Ron acquiesça de la tête, se demandant si Severus jalousait Harry d'avoir eu l'opportunité de se cacher derrière un rempart que lui-même n'avait jamais eu… toujours exposé à cette pénétrante et incertaine lumière de l'ombre.

- Voyez-vous, commença-t-il pompeusement, après la dernière bataille, Draco s'est retrouvé promu, du rang d'amant, il gagnait celui de meilleur ami aussi…

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose? Hermione a dit que nous ne pourrions jamais parler à Harry si Malfoy est dans les parages et cette fois, je ne renoncerai pas! Il haussa la voix pour se donner de l'aplomb et une faible lueur de défi transperça le Maître des Potions.

Severus sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il enfin, je suppose que cette potion est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, j'aurais sûrement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister. Il me semble que Draco n'était pas mauvais en potion…

Ron le gratifia d'un large sourire chaleureux auquel le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas.

- Je présume qu'il devrait avoir quitté son appartement en début d'après midi.

Ron hocha la tête puis se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée précédemment.

- Est-ce que je peux rester? Lança-t-il presque joyeusement.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais grommela un vague:

- Stupide gryffindor…

♦♦♦

- Eh bien Dobby… Exigea fermement Blaize.

- Monsieur Blaize Zabini Monsieur est sûr de lui Monsieur?

Les grands yeux verts de l'elfe de maison se plantèrent dans ceux ambrés du Maître de Guerre comme le surnommaient les elfes. Dobby trouvait le plan de Blaize aberrant mais il devait essayer, pour Harry Potter.

- Combien Dobby? Demanda froidement Blaize.

- Monsieur Blaize Zabini Monsieur n'aura pas le temps… Couina le petit être.

- Combien Dobby? Réitéra-t-il impassiblement.

- Peut-être que Dobby devrait prévenir Monsieur le directeur professeur Snape Monsieur… Suggéra Dobby craintivement.

- QUOI??? S'étouffa presque Blaize. Tu sais ce qu'il nous fera s'il apprend comment nous avons fait?? Tentant de calmer la bouffée de panique qui l'avait envahi à la mention du directeur.

- Dobby n'est pas sûr que Monsieur Blaize Zabini Monsieur soit autorisé à faire ça… Osa l'elfe une fois de plus.

Blaize soupira avec lassitude et se prit à regretter le temps où les elfes de maison n'aspiraient à aucune liberté et où obéir était leur plus grande joie. Il soupira de plus belle et se résigna à expliquer les enjeux une nouvelle fois.

- Dobby, les elfes de maison sont très puissants n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Blaize Zabini Monsieur. Répondit fièrement Dobby.

- Et tu veux aider Harry dans cette guerre, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux qu'il gagne? Argumenta-t-il encore.

Dobby acquiesça vivement de la tête, les yeux brillants d'émotion à la mention du nom adulé.

- Bien, alors dis-moi combien! Ajouta doucement Blaize, comme s'il lui confiait une importante et secrète mission.

Dobby cogna rituellement trois fois sa tête contre la pierre grisâtre et consentit enfin à répondre.

- Cent quarante trois Blaize Zabini Monsieur.

Blaize en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement mais conserva un visage impassible.

- Bien maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que rien de ce que je te dirai dans cette pièce n'en sortira…

Il réfléchit quelques instants sur la portée de ses mots, sachant pertinemment que Dobby savait en jouer avec brio.

- En fait, je t'interdis de répéter à quiconque, de quelques manières que ce soit ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Reformula-t-il fermement.

- Dobby promet, pour Harry Potter Monsieur.

Blaize s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Mais il ne réalisa pas que les elfes de maison et Dobby en particulier appartenaient au Maître des lieux, et le Maître de Hogwarts n'était nul autre que le directeur, en l'occurrence, Severus Snape. Il n'avait donc par conséquent aucun pouvoir supérieur au Maître des lieux sur les petits êtres.

- Bien maintenant nous pouvons avancer. J'ai besoin que tu amènes tous les elfes qui veulent se joindre à notre cause entre les murs du château, c'est très important Dobby, ils bénéficieront de la protection des murs. Lorsqu'ils seront tous dans le château, tu me donneras le signal. Tu as ton galleon?

Dobby hocha vivement la tête. Le procédé avait été emprunté à l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'avait créée Harry quelques années auparavant.

- Bien, poursuivit Blaize, lorsque je reçois ton signal, je lance l'imperium sur le ministre pour qu'il signe la saisie des propriétés des deatheaters, le ministre deviendra ainsi pour une période de temps limitée le seul propriétaire officiel des elfes, je lui ferai signer un contrat officiel stipulant qu'il fait don des elfes à Hogwarts et les place sous la responsabilité de Snape. J'espère seulement que l'imperium sera assez puissant, plus on l'utilise et moins il est performant. Et je dois admettre qu'il m'a été très utile ces derniers temps…

Dobby semblait perplexe mais comprenait parfaitement que la victoire dépendait du nombre d'alliés qu'ils pourraient rassembler. Il obtempéra donc mais non sans une dernière question.

- Monsieur Zabini Monsieur? Hasarda Dobby.

- Quoi? Demanda Blaize tout à ses profondes réflexions sur l'imperium.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Zabini Monsieur, Dobby se demandait comment Monsieur Zabini Monsieur parviendrait à faire signer le contrat à Monsieur le directeur Snape sans que Monsieur le directeur Snape ne le sache…

Dobby émit un petit rire embarrassé alors que Blaize jurait vulgairement.

- Au diable Snape! Je veux gagner cette guerre! J'en fais mon affaire!

Une lueur de panique traversa les grands yeux verts du petit elfe de maison lorsque son regard se posa sur l'expression déterminée du Maître de Guerre mais il désapparut sans mot dire.

♦♦♦

Harry ruminait seul derrière le large fauteuil vert bouteille. Les genoux repliés contre son torse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette visite incongrue, cette visite qu'il n'avait cessé d'espérer pendant si longtemps mais qui le terrifiait à présent. Et des centaines d'images ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit.

_** i **__**Flash back**_

_Harry était sorti du coma depuis quelques semaines mais pas une visite ne lui avait été accordée en dehors de celle de Draco, lui avait-il avoué. Harry ne sut que quelques jours plus tard que Draco lui avait menti… pour son bien…_

_Draco n'avait pu se résigner à lui avouer que ses deux meilleurs amis refusaient de le voir. Il ne pouvait lui avouer s'être lui-même rendu à leur porte pour les supplier de ne pas lui en vouloir, de lui apporter leur soutien dont il avait si désespérément besoin mais ses suppliques étaient restées vaines et ses appels ignorés._

_Harry__ n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Ron et Hermione, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien même si Draco lui __certifiait__ que c'était le cas. C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu directement au Burrow ou les deux amis séjournaient._

_Il frappa trois coups fermes et Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose était différent, seulement Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier quoi, c'était peut-être ses yeux, ils __avaient changé__, ils n'avaient plus leur engageantes couleur bleue pétillante, ils étaient plutôt d'un bleu glacial._

_Il enlaça directement son ami, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre mais Ron ne lui rendit pas son étreinte._

_- Ron, je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien! Draco me l'a dit mais il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux! S'exclama-t-il. Comment va Hermione?_

_- Ecoute Harry, Hermione et moi sommes occupés, les formalités des enterrements n'ont pas encore été réglées__ et papa n'est pas en état de s'en occuper__. Annonça-t-il froidement._

_- Ron je suis tellement désolé pour ta famille…_

_Ron émit un ricanement méprisant qui prit Harry par surprise._

_- Je peux vous aider si tu veux… proposa-t-il le cœur lourd, il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer cette famille qu'il avait aimée comme la sienne._

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on s'en sortira très bien… Rétorqua Ron agacé._

_- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Proposa Harry en désespoir de cause._

_- Etre seuls pour pleurer ma famille, Harry, celle qui est morte quand tu as perdu! Et Ron referma la porte sur un Harry dévasté._

_Il resta prostré devant la porte un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la voix de ses amis derrière la porte:_

_-__ Ron… Supplia presque Hermione._

_- IL A TUE MA FAMILLE!!! Eructa Ron comme pour mettre fin à toute discussion._

_Ce soir là Harry avait compris, il n'était plus le bienvenu dans le seul foyer qu'il avait jamais connu, et il n'avait plus d'amis sur lesquels il pourrait compter, des amis qui l'aimeraient et avec qui __pleurer et __se réjouir. _

_Ce soir là, il sut que tout était de sa faute et il ne blâma pas ses amis de lui en vouloir puisque finalement il avait échoué, le contrat n'avait pas été rempli, la prophétie demeurait inaccomplie et il restait le Survivant alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. _

_Ce fut aussi ce soir là que le premier poing d'une longue série s'abattit sur son corps encore fragile._

_Harry n'avait désormais personne pour pleurer avec lui, Harry n'avait plus personne avec qui faire le deuil de sa famille, il n'avait plus personne pour partager sa peine, il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider à porter son fardeau. Il n'y avait que deux bras fort__s__ pour l'enivrer de chaleur après l'avoir violenté._

_**Fin du flash back /**__**i**___

Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sans même s'en rendre compte, ressassant ses douloureux souvenirs loin, d'une autre vie lui semblait-il. Ce fut dans cet état que Draco le trouva, abattu derrière le fauteuil vert.

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Harry leva ses grands yeux verts vers son amant et tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Avait-il seulement compris la question? Il avait vu les lèvres de son amant bouger mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir briser la lourde barrière de son esprit.

Alors Draco le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant, lui massant tendrement la nuque. Il posa quelques légers baisers dans la masse indomptable de ses cheveux. Et Harry s'abandonna dans ses bras vibrants de chaleur, s'accrochant désespérément aux pans de sa robe, Draco restait sa seule attache.

- C'est à cause de Weasley? Demanda Draco sans préambule.

Harry nicha sa tête dans son cou si blanc si pur et murmura une supplique désespérée:

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier Draco… fais-moi oublier s'il te plaît, fais-moi tout oublier...

Draco considéra sa requête. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu raison de les chasser mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir Harry souffrir encore alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

Alors juste pour cette fois, il décida qu'il lui ferait oublier.

Il l'allongea derrière le fauteuil vert et le recouvrit de son corps, capturant délicatement ses lèvres comme s'il était de verre et qu'il pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il dévia lentement de sa trajectoire comme si les minutes s'égrenaient au delà de la course du temps, il n'y avait que lui et ces souvenirs qu'il voulait tant lui faire oublier. La langue traça un interminable chemin humide le long de sa mâchoire, elle n'allait nulle part, elle était juste à la recherche de sensations délicieuses dont elle avait manquées, elle voulait laper un à un chaque souvenir douloureux et étendre ses caresses partout où les coups avait meurtri ce corps alangui, cette langue ne lui voulait que du bien, créant pour lui de nouveaux souvenirs, de plus beaux souvenirs.

Pourtant cette langue, bien que délicieuse n'était pas suffisante et de grandes mains fines et délicates se mêlèrent finalement à l'équation, déboutonnant un à un la chemise fripée, l'ouvrant précautionneusement pour découvrir un torse maigre et abîmé, un torse qui avait tant souffert, un torse d'où les marques ne disparaîtraient jamais à moins que ses mains ne puissent les effacer, et c'est ce qu'elles firent, remplaçant chaque cicatrice par un frôlement, chaque ecchymoses par un tendre effleurement, aspirant chaque coupures dans un cocon de douceur moite et incandescent.

Harry commençait à gémir, ses joues étaient déjà rougies par les attentions de Draco, il ne bougeait pourtant pas, seules ses mains se tortillaient recherchant désespérément quelque part où s'agripper, quelque chose à quoi se retenir quand le plaisir le submergerait, que les vagues de frissons l'engouffreraient et qu'il se perdrait dans cet oubli délicieux.

Son sang circulait si vite dans ses veines qu'il pouvait le sentir pulsant et bouillonnant dans ses artères comme s'il allait en jaillir, comme si elles allaient en jouir, répandant un dangereux brasier incinérant chaque infime partie de son corps.

Harry avait crié mais c'était un cri merveilleux, un cri dont Draco se languissait. Il avait aspirait un téton brun dans sa bouche, le raclant gentiment de ses dents, l'apaisant de sa langue malicieuse, simulant un duel endiablé avec la pointe déjà dressée de cette arme du pêché. Il enroulait sa langue autour du mamelon, la faisant tournoyer pour le rendre fou, puis soufflant délicatement sur la pointe pour la rendre plus dure si possible.

Harry se perdait déjà dans le plaisir, Draco pouvait sentir la poitrine de son amant se soulever à un rythme frénétique sous lui et le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres rougies était depuis longtemps hors contrôle.

Il ne put résister à la tentation et remonta pour lui voler un baiser, il voulait sentir ce souffle tremblant contre ses lèvres, il voulait être tout à la fois, son voleur d'oxygène et sa bouffée salvatrice.

- Harry… L'appela-t-il. J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me vois te regarder jouir… souffla-t-il incertain.

Mais Harry ne répondit que par un gémissement, il avait quitté la planète, il s'envolait à présent droit vers les cieux, il ne voulait plus voir que les anges et ces myriades d'étoiles qui défilaient devant ses yeux maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Draco.

Draco continua de l'embrasser, sa main glissant sensuellement sur son ventre. Il avait toujours aimé son ventre, plat et lisse, tellement doux, un peu plus blanc que le reste de son corps, il était si bon d'y apposer sa bouche.

Et ses lèvres, tremblantes d'émotion, glissèrent elles aussi sur ce ventre plat qui l'appelait désespérément. Il honorait fidèlement ce trophée, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau, découvrant de nouveaux points sensibles les fichant dans son esprit pour plus tard, s'attardant sur les anciens qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il pensait qu'Harry était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue, il n'y avait rien de mauvais en lui, il était si beau, si pur, si bon, extérieurement et intérieurement, oui, Harry était beau et il se demanda comment il avait pu profaner ce sanctuaire si longtemps, alors qu'il aurait dû le vénérer.

Il déposa d'humides baisers partout sur son ventre qui se contractait agréablement sous lui, passant et repassant sa langue sur la myriade de cicatrices entrelacées les unes dans les autres comme les réminiscences des blessures de leurs cœurs.

Il aimait définitivement son goût, le sucré et le salé s'entremêlaient indistinctement dans sa bouche créant de nouvelles saveurs se combinant avec son propre goût pour en donner un unique juste un peu plus suave, le leur, celui qui n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait qu'à Harry et Draco parce qu'il était leurs deux essences, deux concentrés uniques qui n'en formaient plus qu'un.

Une main plus audacieuse descendit habilement jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, elle ne fit aucun autre mouvement que celui de reposer sur son érection déjà si dure.

Il n'y eut aucun frottement, aucun mouvement incontrôlé de hanche, il semblait qu'Harry soit si enfermé dans son plaisir qu'il ne pouvait que gémir. Draco se demandait si son cœur pouvait exploser à ce simple contact électrisant, cette vision d'Harry complètement abandonné sous lui était si excitante, si érotique qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de jouir avant de l'avoir honoré.

Et la main jusque là inerte se mit enfin en mouvement, déboutonnant précautionneusement le pantalon devenu bien inutile, évitant soigneusement de frôler le sexe gorgé de sang et les bourses frémissantes de plaisir et Draco fut charmé de constater qu'Harry ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, il remonta pour lui démontrer son trop plein de gratitude, le ravissant d'un baiser à couper le souffle qu'ils avaient déjà court, alors que sa main s'attardait sur l'écrin moelleux de la douce toison brune protégeant sa virilité. Il enfouissait ses longs doigts sous les boucles soyeuses se délectant des sifflements indistincts et si aphrodisiaques à chaque fois qu'il glissait le bout de ses doigts sur son sexe.

Et Draco descendit encore et encore, humant avec ferveur l'excitation de son amant qui le rendait fou. Déposant d'humides baisers passionnés ça et là, il approcha ses lèvres du fruit défendu et posa une langue timide sur l'extrémité suintante de plaisir de son amant. Draco pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu son amant si dur. Il entendit Harry geindre lorsqu'il embrassa le gland rougi donnant quelques coups de langue pour l'exciter davantage. Il pouvait enfin apprécier cette saveur si particulière qui était sienne, légèrement salée, ces prémices de liqueur douce amer dont il ne voulait s'abreuver qu'à la source.

Il passa un doigt sur toute la longueur de sa verge dressée épousant harmonieusement les courbes de son abdomen avant d'arrondir davantage ses lèvres, les laissant glisser lentement sur toute la longueur du membre palpitant dans sa bouche, sa langue redécouvrant la surface lisse de cette vibrante colonne de chair. Il était si chaud que Draco ne voulait pas le relâcher, pas tout de suite, pas encore, il voulait encore cette chaleur contre son palais, ses battements précipités contre sa langue, pulsant dans sa bouche. Et il vit Harry griffer le sol de pierre de ses ongles cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour affronter ce plaisir saisissant. Il relâcha finalement Harry et lui chuchota:

- Accroche-toi à moi Harry, accroche-toi à moi, je serai toujours là…

Et il sentit les doigts épais d'Harry plonger dans ses cheveux alors qu'il le reprenait dans sa bouche. Il engloutit la verge puissante, la recouvrant de cette chaleur moite, la relâchant presqu'aussitôt pour l'exposer à la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant, en profitant pour glisser une main câline sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il descendit encore, flattant les testicules de sa langue, la promenant sur la peau tendue, les prenant tour à tour dans sa bouche, si dures, gorgées de sèves, gorgées d'un plaisir désespéré qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir. Draco était si fier.

Harry grognait son plaisir, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, à la merci de Draco, il n'en voulait pas plus, il voulait tout oublier l'espace d'un instant, se fondre dans le plaisir, i _être__ /i _ le plaisir et il n'y avait que Draco pour l'emmener si haut.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant glisser le long de son sexe, Draco lui maintenait les hanches, avait-il commencé à bouger? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il n'avait conscience que des lèvres magiques qui montaient et descendaient, montaient et descendaient, montaient… de la douce chaleur se répandant jusqu'au creux de ses reins consumant son corps au bord de l'explosion et de sa hampe aspirée tour à tour par la chaleur oppressante de la cavité accueillante puis repoussée vers la fraîcheur stimulante de leur appartement…

Draco suçait plus fort et les doigts d'Harry s'étaient crispés sur les cheveux soyeux voleurs de lune.

La verge tremblante ne cessait de buter contre son palais, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la gorge chaude de son amant. Son souffle se faisait haletant et tout son corps se mit à vibrer, secoué par les spasmes insondables du plaisir charnel.

Et lorsqu'Harry se déversa dans un cri, Draco but avidement son offrande, torride présent d'Eros, et comme ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry au cœur de son ultime délivrance, il ne put que jouir à son tour. Harry n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et ses doigts étaient toujours crispés dans les cheveux de Draco.

Alors il prolongea la caresse et la volupté dans laquelle était plongé son amant repoussant sa propre torpeur post orgasmique pour honorer son amant de cette dernière cajolerie. Il suça sensuellement la verge, dégorgeant progressivement, la préservant une dernière fois dans la chaleur protectrice de sa bouche, enroulant sa langue une dernière fois autour de son extrémité à présent apaisée.

Draco lui desserra lui-même les doigts, toujours crispée dans sa chevelure, et recouvrit son amant de son corps, enroulant les bras de Harry autour de son cou, il lui murmura:

- Accroche-toi à moi…

Harry resserra inconsciemment ses bras et alors que Draco le soulevait pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, il entendit un faible «merci» chuchoté au creux de son oreille au cœur de la pénombre.

♦♦♦

Une silhouette sombre traversait le parc bordant le château. Des aurors étaient disposés en faction de façon stratégique autour du bâtiment pour prévenir une attaque surprise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien silencieux depuis quelques temps et Draco n'avait pas été convoqué depuis une éternité, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de l'Ordre.

Ils patrouillaient donc religieusement, attentifs aux moindres bruissements de feuilles égarées, le plus infime craquement de branches, le plus petit hululement suspect. La silhouette se figea lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la pointe lumineuse d'une baguette peu amicale.

- Weasley? Mais que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure? Interrogea brusquement Mad-Eye la baguette toujours pointée sur l'intrus présumé.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Les amis de Charly doivent amener deux dragons ici et Hagrid a proposé la forêt interdite comme refuge! Expliqua George.

Mad-Eye marmonna quelque chose comme «j'aurais dû m'en douter» puis baissa sa baguette.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient arriver si tôt! Commenta encore Mad-Eye.

- En fait, ils ne le devaient pas mais Blaize nous a transmis un courrier du ministre qui nous demandait d'accélérer la manœuvre alors les amis de Charly ont voyagé une bonne partie de la nuit à dos de dragon, c'était plus rapide!

Mad-Eye grogna.

- Combien êtes-vous au juste pour mater ses bêtes furieuses? Demanda encore l'auror.

- Quatre dragonniers plus Hagrid et moi…

- Je vois… se contenta de rétorquer Mad-Eye, agrippant une cape au passage. Je viens avec vous!

George eut un étrange regard l'espace d'une seconde et quelque chose le poussa à avouer:

- Charly sera l'un des dragonniers mais je n'ai pas osé en parler à papa.

Mad-Eye grogna pour toute réponse.

George soupira dépité.

- Il s'est marié avec Tonks… après la bataille.

Nouveau grognement.

- Personne n'est au courant. Quand Remus a été torturé par Greyback et que les médecins nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, Tonks était anéantie, elle s'est battue mais après la guerre, elle m'a accompagné en Roumanie, elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester… à côté de… tout ça… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça…

Il ricana de dérision puis secoua la tête de dépit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé à personne si franchement, le seul à qui il acceptait de se confier était Charly, depuis la mort de Fred, il ne s'était plus trouvé personne pour apaiser ses angoisses d'une mauvaise blague, mais Charly lui avait appris à parler.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller! Baragouina finalement Mad-Eye. Tout se passera bien mon garçon, tout se passera bien. Assura-t-il d'un ton bourru.

George lui adressa un léger signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.

♦♦♦

_Draco,_

_Viens me rejoindre,__ 14h00 à mon laboratoire,_

_S.S._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? Demanda Harry en regardant par-dessus l'épaule dénudée de son amant.

Draco secoua la tête. Les yeux rivés sur le morceau de parchemin.

- Pourquoi à son laboratoire? Questionna encore Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide pour une potion… Posa Draco.

Draco replia le parchemin et se tourna vers Harry qui s'était rallongé. Draco s'étendit à ses côtés et suréleva sa tête dans sa main observant tendrement son compagnon.

- Harry, commença-t-il, tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de tout ça…

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement et Draco poursuivit.

- Le… il se racla la gorge quelque peu gêné, le sexe n'est pas la solution…

Harry effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts et ce furent les joues de Draco qui se colorèrent.

- C'était bon Draco… c'était vraiment bon…

La rougeur s'intensifia.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la solution… peut-être… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû les mettre à la porte… Commença-t-il timidement sachant qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas Draco… pas maintenant… ne me force pas s'il te plaît…

Harry avait à nouveau l'air d'un petit enfant fragile et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger d'un coup à venir. Mais aucun coup ne vint et Draco fut peiné que ce corps qu'il venait d'aimer ait conservé de tel réflexe d'autodéfense, puis il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'Harry ne pourrait oublier les coups qu'il lui avait infligé d'un battement de cil ou d'une caresse intime, il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Draco soupira puis opta pour la diplomatie. Il releva le menton d'Harry et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant:

- Est-ce que tu aurais aimé leur parler?

Harry sentit son regard s'embuer et il contint ses larmes aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il savait que Draco n'aimait pas lorsqu'il pleurait, il n'y avait que les faibles qui pleuraient, n'est-ce pas?

- N… non… Hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu as le droit Harry, tu as le droit d'avoir envie de leur parler et tu as le droit de pleurer aussi… Dit-il simplement en passant tendrement son pouce sur une paupière close.

- Mais… j'ai tué sa famille… avoua Harry dans un souffle.

Draco serra les poings très fort et sa rougeur n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'excitation ou la gêne, cette fois, il était furieux.

- Regarde-moi Harry! Intima-t-il fermement.

Mais Harry avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi!

Il se saisit du menton d'Harry plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulut. Et Harry releva les yeux avec crainte pour fixer Draco.

- Voldemort a tué la famille de Weas… de Ron. Les deatheaters ont tué sa famille, pas toi Harry! Toi tu as essayé d'empêcher ce carnage, tu as été le seul qui s'est dressé devant lui, qui lui a tenu tête, tu as été le seul à défier sa puissance et sa folie… Je t'ai vu Harry ce soir-là, tu te tenais droit devant ton cauchemar, tu t'es battu…

- Et j'ai échoué…

Et Draco réalisa soudain quelque chose qui ne lui était pas apparu avant cela, lui qui en avait tant voulu à Harry d'avoir échoué, de l'avoir forcé à retourner auprès de ce monstre qui avait supprimé son père et obligé à assassiner sa mère.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons tous échoué Harry: les professeurs qui t'ont entraîné, l'inner eye de Trelawney, les espions qui t'ont transmis de mauvaises informations, tous, nous avons tous échoué, parce que ce que nous avons oublié c'est que nous formions une équipe, une armée, un groupe, tu n'étais pas seul et nous l'avons tous oublié ce soir là pendant la bataille, ou nous avons juste refusé l'évidence, c'est tellement plus facile de blâmer les autres! Tu étais parfait pour ce rôle bien sûr! Et Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'en ai voulu Harry! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry l'observait toujours les larmes dévalant librement ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il écoutait son discours hésitant entre la panique et le soulagement.

- Je crois que finalement j'ai dû transposer toute ma culpabilité sur toi… J'aurais dû savoir que les horcrux étaient des faux, j'aurais dû savoir, j'étais un espion, j'étais proche de Voldemort! Si tu savais ce que je regrette…

Harry décroisa ses bras qu'il tenait contre lui et osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- … Et est-ce que tu m'en veux encore? Murmura-t-il incertain.

Draco s'approcha encore de son amant et inspira profondément.

- Je ne te mentirai pas Harry, je… oui, je t'en veux encore parce qu'une partie de moi avait tellement foi en toi…

Harry baissa les yeux, son cœur venait de sombrer…

- … Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois, tu ne seras plus seul, je serai là, tout le temps et tu vaincras. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi dépassent toute la culpabilité et les reproches du monde, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Cette dernière phrase redonna un peu de courage à Harry et il releva le menton pour demander:

- Quels sentiments Draco? J'ai besoin de le savoir, tu sais qu'il n'est pas impossible que j'échoue encore la prochaine fois. Son ton se raffermit et sa voix devint plus dure. Et que se passera-t-il Draco? Est-ce que tu me battras encore pour évacuer ta culpabilité dérangeante? Est-ce que tu me briseras les jambes pour t'avoir dit «je t'aime»? Est-ce que tu m'entailleras les veines pour avoir quémander un baiser? Est-ce que ce sont de ces sentiments dont tu parles Draco?

Draco était atterré, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu Harry lui parler avec une telle fougue? Cette instabilité dans les émotions du jeune homme le décontenançait bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait pourtant l'espace d'un instant, il s'était retrouvé quelques années en arrière dans un vieux couloir du château, lors d'une énième dispute où le Survivant l'avait embrassé d'autorité. L'espace d'un instant, il retrouva son Harry impétueux, son Harry qui même terrifié ne reculait pas, ce même Harry qu'il avait combattu à tant de reprises sans que jamais il ne cède! Et Draco ne put plus réfléchir car son instinct prit le dessus et sa main lui agrippa brusquement la nuque pour l'emporter dans un baiser vertigineux.

A bout de souffle, Draco posa son front contre celui d'Harry et haleta:

- Sois mien Harry…

- Je… je le suis déjà… hésita-t-il.

- Non, je veux dire, après tout ça, après la guerre, quand tout sera fini, sois mien, épouse-moi…

- Je…

- Non, ne me répond pas tout de suite! Dit Draco en posant sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon. Ne répond pas tout de suite… laisse-moi faire mes preuves… laisse-moi te séduire encore…

Harry ne répondit rien, cette drôle de demande souleva une marée en lui parce qu'il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait le contrôle de sa vie. Il sentait pour la première fois qu'il avait le choix. Aujourd'hui il pouvait refuser, aujourd'hui il pouvait décider, et cette unique pensée le déstabilisa autant qu'elle le réjouit: pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il avait du pouvoir comme il pensait en avoir eu autrefois et il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus. Et une chose était certaine lorsque Voldemort serait mort, il aurait le contrôle total de sa vie: il voulait ce contrôle.

Ce pouvoir, c'était Draco qui lui donnait, ça avait toujours été Draco, cette combativité, cette impulsivité, cet acharnement qui le poussait toujours plus loin.

Et il trouva même la force de plaisanter:

- Sois sérieux Draco… tu ne m'as jamais séduit…

Draco ouvra la bouche faussement scandalisé, il roula sur son amant et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Puis ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler, Draco sur Harry, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, avant que le slytherin ne reprenne la parole:

- Je dois y aller… est-ce que tu viens avec moi chez Snape?

- Non, je vais aller voir Remus, je n'ai pas été hier… est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'y rejoindras?

Harry hésita. Draco ne l'avait jamais accompagné voir Remus, non pas qu'il ne lui était pas reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé mais pour lui Remus n'existait plus, il n'y avait que son corps, vide, insensible à tout ce qu'il se passait autour, il avait dissuadé Harry d'y aller bien des fois mais Harry avait toujours tenu bon.

- Je ne sais pas Harry…

- S'il te plaît Draco…

Et Draco pour la première fois capitula.

- Très bien, je te rejoindrai là-bas quand Snape en aura fini avec moi.

Il fut très ému par le sourire ravi que lui adressa Harry, puis il se jura qu'à l'avenir il ferait tout pour obtenir encore ce sourire.

♦♦♦

- Vous devriez y aller Weasley, Draco ne devrait plus tarder…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Vous trouverez bien…

Ron apprécia la sincérité du Maître des Potions qui cette fois n'en profita pas pour glisser un sarcasme quelconque ou une réplique cinglante.

Ron inclina la tête et eut l'étrange impulsion de vouloir serrer l'homme en noir dans ses bras, impulsion à laquelle il ne céda évidemment pas.

♦♦♦

De retour dans ses appartements, Ron trouva Hermione faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée.

Il était temps, il était temps de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus, qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire, que rien ne pourrait convaincre Harry de leur redonner sa confiance, que cette douleur dans ces yeux ne s'estomperait pas sur de simples excuses mais il voyait dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle était déterminée et que cette fois elle ne céderait pas. Elle le lui avait dit, quoiqu'il décide, elle ne le suivrait pas et elle ferait ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Elle dut voir clair en lui parce qu'avant même qu'il n'eut pu ouvrir la bouche, elle protesta:

- J'y vais Ron. Je ne te suivrai pas cette fois.

Il hocha la tête, peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être poussé finalement, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de cette puissante claque, réelle ou métaphorique, qui le libérerait du fardeau dans lequel il était confiné.

- J'ai parlé à Severus. Il ignora la grimace d'Hermione. Malfoy doit être chez lui maintenant…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis agrippa la main de Ron avant de lancer:

- Très bien Ron, on y va.

La tension était palpable mais certainement pas autant que la honte qui les étreignait, elle les étouffait presque et une sourde angoisse envahissait peu à peu leurs estomacs. Ils ne savaient que trop vers quoi ils avançaient soit ils seraient confrontés à une crise de panique démentielle soit au courroux irraisonné de leur ami, pourtant quelque par au fond de lui, Ron bravait tous les interdits et se prenait à espérer des retrouvailles pleine d'émotion et la restitution des années que la guerre leur avait fait oublier.

Ron la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il panique? Hésita-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle.

C'était bien la première fois que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'honorait pas son titre et Ron ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé de découvrir qu'elle aussi avait ses faiblesses ou s'il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir de solution.

Ils se décidèrent finalement à quitter la chambre et traversèrent le parc du château jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Curieusement, la distance fut franchie en un éclair et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite, trop vite, devant la porte d'Harry.

- Tu frappes. Ordonna presque Ron.

- Non, toi tu frappes. Rétorqua Hermione qui sentait son assurance la quitter à mesure qu'elle réalisait où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

- Je ne peux pas…

Hermione soupira d'agacement et leva une main tremblante et hésitante sur la porte du petit appartement. A peine les quelques coups eurent-ils retentis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Harry rayonnant:

- Draco, tu as encore oublié tes… ce n'était pas Draco… clefs…

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit plus vite qu'un glaçon en plein désert lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce n'était pas Draco. Il fit trois pas en arrière n'essayant même pas de refermer la porte.

Hermione brandit ses deux mains à plat devant elle en signe de paix comme pour apaiser un animal blessé et traqué par un chasseur sans scrupule, le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre bien présent dans son esprit, mais Harry continuait à reculer à l'intérieur, les yeux écarquillés à la limite de la panique. Il sentait d'ailleurs que le souffle lui manquait. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'approcher il commença à suffoquer, l'angoisse prenant rapidement le pas sur sa raison.

Il commença sa litanie:

- Non, non, non, non, Draco n'est pas là, Draco n'est pas là, Draco n'est pas là…

- Harry, commença Hermione d'une voix douce mais chevrotante, nous savons que Draco n'est pas là, nous voulions te parler Harry…

Elle continuait à répéter son nom entre deux suppliques espérant lui restituer tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait dû refouler après la bataille, ses souvenirs fidèles et douloureux qui leur appartenaient, à eux trois. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose mais il restait prostré n'osant pas lever les yeux.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, Draco n'est pas là… Implora-t-il désespéré.

Puis son visage changea brusquement alors que ses yeux se posaient enfin sur Ron et qu'il vit les efforts désespérés du rouquin pour ne pas croiser son regard. Et une rage inqualifiable s'empara de lui lorsqu'il hurla à l'encontre de Ron:

- VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSE!!! VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSE!!!

Et Ron consentit enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, il leva les yeux vers Harry et son regard trop vert et trop humide le transperça si fort que ses jambes faillirent céder sous lui.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là Harry… Tenta-t-il pauvrement.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ? VOUS AUSSI VOUS VOULEZ SOULAGER VOTRE CONSCIENCE??? La colère l'avait littéralement englouti et il ne restait plus rien de la pauvre victime qu'il avait été ces mois précédents.

- Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas… commença doucement Hermione, les mains toujours devant elle.

- C'EST VOUS QUI NE COMPRENEZ PAS!!! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL!!! VOUS ETES COUPABLE AUSSI!!! JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAIT, MOI AUSSI J'AVAIS LE DROIT D'ECHOUER ET VOUS, VOUS DEVIEZ ME SOUTENIR, VOUS DEVIEZ M'AIDER!!! VOUS DEVIEZ ÊTRE LA POUR MOI!!! MAIS VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA!!! VOUS ETIEZ MES AMIS ET VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA, J'ETAIS TOUT SEUL… JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAIT… VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSE…

La voix d'Harry se brisa sous les cris en même temps que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait eu du mal à se convaincre du discours de Draco et en le vociférant à Ron et Hermione, il espérait en quelques sorte en tester la véracité comme s'il cherchait la confirmation implicite auprès d'eux que Draco avait dit vrai et que les torts étaient partagés, que tout n'était pas sa faute. Il avait encore besoin de se convaincre.

Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être tassés sur eux-mêmes à mesure que les accusations pleuvaient.

- Harry, commença Ron en inspirant profondément, je ne sais pas si ce que je dirai pourra un jour racheter ma conduite, je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai agi comme un crétin! J'avais juste si mal… ma famille…

- C'était ma famille aussi Ron! C'était comme ça que je les considérais et moi aussi j'avais mal! Attaqua encore Harry avec hargne, tout la rage qu'il avait retenue semblait couler dans ses veines comme un torrent intarissable.

- Je crois… je crois que je me suis laissé abuser par la légende, je crois qu'à un moment, tu n'as plus été que Harry Potter, je crois… que moi aussi je me suis laissé emporter par le survivant et j'ai oublié Harry, mon meilleur ami… Avoua-t-il honteux.

- Ce que Ron essaie de dire Harry, c'est que nous sommes désolés de tout le mal qu'on t'a fait! S'excusa-t-elle à son tour.

- C'est trop tard Hermione…

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement, plusieurs peut-être, il avait espéré en dépit de tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Severus, il avait follement espéré qu'ils ressortiraient de cet appartement leur amitié sauve.

- Mais Harry… je te promets que cette fois nous serons là, jusqu'au bout avec toi et si tu ne le vaincs pas cette fois, nous serons là pour te relever et le vaincre avec toi! Affirma Ron.

- Tu ne comprends pas Ron. Vous serez là, vous vous battrez à mes côtés mais je ne me reposerai pas sur vous. C'est trop tard. J'apprécie vos excuses, mais c'est terminé, vous ne pouvez pas frapper à ma porte et espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, vous n'avez pas le droit d'exiger ça de moi, vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous l'avez perdu quand vous m'avez laissé seul! Vous et moi combattons du même côté mais nous ne sommes plus amis, nous ne le serons plus… Il étouffa un sanglot… je n'arrive pas à vous pardonner… je… j'avais tellement besoin de vous… un jour peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui! Je suis désolé…

Chaque mot lacérait violemment leur cœur, ils n'avaient aucun souvenir d'un Harry si cinglant, si tranchant, il leur avait semblé si fragile qu'ils s'étaient imaginés de bouleversantes retrouvailles. Finalement ne l'avaient-ils pas amplement mérité? Ils avaient eu un aperçu de la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Harry ce jour-là au Burrow.

Des larmes pleins les yeux Ron voulait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, sa voix se briserait et il ne pourrait retenir ses sanglots, il remercia silencieusement Hermione de si bien le connaître:

- Harry, demanda-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotion, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?

- Je vais reprendre ma vie en main, je vais me battre, je vais vaincre, vous vous battrez à mes côtés. Grâce à Draco et aussi grâce à vous quelque part, je sais que ce n'était pas ma faute, il y avait un risque que j'échoue et le monde n'a pas à m'en tenir responsable parce que c'est moi qui me suis tenu droit devant lui, moi, qui ai encaissé les sorts! A cause de la prophétie c'est vrai mais aussi parce que beaucoup sont lâches et que c'est bien trop facile de laisser le sale boulot à un gamin!

Sa voix était ferme mais l'incertitude transperçait encore son discours.

Ron leva ses yeux inondés de larmes sur le survivant, sur Harry dont les yeux brillaient fort aussi, et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il l'étouffa presque mais Harry ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Hermione dut tirer Ron par le bras pour qu'il le lâche enfin et Harry leur demanda de partir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Ron s'effondra.

♦♦♦

Une fois que le dernier dragon fut enfermé dans ces immenses cages importées pour l'occasion, George se tourna vers son frère et l'enlaça:

- C'est bon de te revoir Charly!

- Je suis content aussi! Comment va papa? Demanda le dragonnier.

- Il va… répondit tristement George, il s'occupe des missions que Snape lui confie tu sais, je pense que ça l'aide à ne pas trop y penser… Commenta George.

- Et toi?

- Ca va, je suis allé sur leurs tombes et j'avoue que… ça m'a fait du bien, est-ce que ça te semblerait cruel si je te disais que je suis soulagé? Hésita-t-il.

- Ca dépend… Contourna Charly.

- Je me disais qu'au moins, ils n'auraient pas à revivre ça… Avoua George.

Charly observa son frère quelques secondes avant de statuer:

- Non, tu n'es pas cruel…

Il savait après tout, il n'avait pas participé à cette bataille mais il en avait subi les pertes alors il partageait volontiers le soulagement de son frère.

- George! Appela une voix bien connue.

- Tonks! Comment vas-tu? S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa belle-sœur dans ses bras.

- Ca fait drôle de revenir au pays! Avoua-t-elle.

- J'imagine! Bon, il nous reste une patte à attacher et j'arrive! Prévint-elle. A propos il faudra prévenir Hagrid! Lança-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi!

Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'occupait aussi des dragons! Et prévenir Hagrid de quoi? S'étonna George.

- Disons que je l'ai convertie! Et puis tu sais en tant qu'auror elle est assez impressionnante! Tu aurais dû la voir stupéfixer ce dragon la dernière fois! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire ça, depuis, ce dragon n'obéit qu'à elle c'est assez perturbant je dois dire! Et en ce qui concerne Hagrid, eh bien, il se trouve que cette bête féroce qui n'obéit qu'à ma femme est un vieil ami à lui…

George se mit à rire de bon cœur puis Charly reprit plus sérieusement:

- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de la présenter officiellement comme ma femme, tu sais, à papa…

George hocha pensivement la tête.

- Tu sais Charly, beaucoup de choses ont changé ici… Commença-t-il sans trop savoir jusqu'où tout ça le mènerait.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire effectivement… Commenta Charly.

- Tu sais…

- Blaize m'a mis au parfum dans une lettre. A ce propos, il m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu l'accord du ministre pour qu'on puisse importer plus de dragons! Lança-t-il plus joyeusement.

- Ce type est stupéfiant! S'extasia George. Il t'a dit pour Harry? Osa-t-il encore.

Charly opina tristement du chef.

- Je… j'ai… j'ai frappé Ron… Avoua-t-il dans un souffle, espérant soulager quelque peu sa conscience qui ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis.

Charly lui sourit.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je m'en serais chargé personnellement George!

George soupira, apaisé.

- J'ai aussi mis des bombabouses dans ses boxers…

Charly éclata de rire.

- … je crois que ça l'a fait réfléchir! Poursuivit George.

- Je n'en doute pas! S'exclama Charly. Dis, est-ce que tu sais où nous allons loger, Blaize a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout…

- OH! Alors si Blaize a dit ça, il doit être dans le bureau de Snape entrain de faire valoir ses droits…

Charly le regarda intrigué.

- Disons simplement que Blaize est très actif ces derniers temps au sein de l'Ordre et ça donne de très intéressantes joutes verbales entre lui et notre cher directeur… Aller venez, vous profiterez du spectacle!

Et tous se dirigèrent vers le château.

♦♦♦

Blaize tenait entre ses mains le précieux contrat, il n'avait pas peur, les elfes de maisons étaient tous rassemblés aux cuisines attendant patiemment leur libération. Blaize n'avait pas peur, il avait habilement manipulé le ministre de la magie pour parvenir à ses fins, l'imperium avait duré moins de temps que précédemment mais il n'en avait cure à partir du moment où il tenait son trésor entre ses mains, et puis il n'avait pas peur, il avait toujours eu la conviction que les elfes de maison pourraient jouer un rôle déterminant dans cette guerre meurtrière si seulement quelqu'un leur donnait une chance et Blaize se trouvait être celui-là. C'est pourquoi il se tenait debout devant le bureau du directeur et il n'avait pas peur, enfin c'est de cela qu'il tentait peu brillamment de se convaincre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus périlleuse qu'il n'ait jamais faite, car il lui fallait cette signature…

Il frappa à la porte et y pénétra sans y être invité.

Son regard vert et or parcourut la pièce mais la trouva vide jusqu'à ce que le directeur apparaisse depuis une petite porte dans le fond de son bureau, porte donnant sur le laboratoire, il s'appuya négligemment sur le chambranle attendant patiemment que i _ça__ /i _ lui tombe dessus, que pouvait-il espérer d'autre de la part de Blaize?

En tous cas, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le jeune homme pointe sa baguette sur lui, il ne se départit pas de son calme pour autant, il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes d'espion et il pourrait désarmer le jeune homme en un clin d'œil sans même utiliser sa baguette s'il le fallait.

Pourtant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au-delà de toute mesure lorsque la bouche de Blaize s'ouvrit légèrement et laissa échapper un timide:

- Impero!

L'imperturbable Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme avant de demander:

- Zabini! Est-ce que vous tentez d'utiliser un impardonnable sur ma personne? Et je vous conseille de bien réfléchir avant de répondre! Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

La voix du Maître des Potions était bien trop posée, bien trop calme, il aurait dû exploser. Blaize esquissa quelques pas en arrière pour un parfait replis stratégique mais il savait mieux que cela.

- ZABINI!!!

- Umh… peut-être… Risqua-t-il.

Severus se pressa l'arête du nez avant de dégainer sa baguette et de la pointer droit sur le coupable.

- Zabini! Je connais des sorts de torture dont vous n'imaginez même pas l'existence et je briserai vos cordes vocales jusqu'à ce qu'elles me supplient de vous achevez. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde qu'un occlumens tel que moi ne pourrait résister à l'imperius, vous êtes bien plus stupide que je ne le pensais! Eructa-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Je ne suis pas stupide! Réitéra Zabini brandissant son contrat comme un bouclier protecteur.

- Allons donc Zabini, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois? Demanda Snape avec mépris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a renoncé à l'extermination des muggles et à ses pouvoirs démoniaques? Railla-t-il.

- Non mais j'ai réglé le problème des elfes de maison, commença-t-il non sans une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux fauves, j'ai juste besoin que vous signiez ce contrat c'est pour cette raison que je… euh…

D'un mouvement vif et leste, le directeur planta sa baguette dans la gorge de son ancien élève pourtant c'est à cet instant malheureux que la petite troupe de dragonniers choisit de pointer son nez.

- SNAPE!!! Beugla Mad-Eye dégainant plus vite que son ombre. Lâchez le gamin!

- Je ne veux pas le tuer, juste le torturer un peu… Plaida Severus.

- Snape lâchez cette baguette! Zabini qu'avez-vous fait encore? Rugit l'auror.

- Ce petit avorton a tenté de me mettre sous imperius!

Et ce qu'il se passa resta un mystère pour tous, Mad-Eye était secoué d'un fou rire qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, il avalait ce qu'il pouvait d'oxygène à grosse goulée pendant que le reste de la troupe regardait le jeune homme avec un profond respect mêlé d'une crainte révérencielle. Qui était ce brave jeune homme pour oser s'attaquer à Snape?

- Eh bien on arrive à temps! S'exclama Charly.

- Le temps est une notion bien relative dans certains cas, Weasley! Railla Severus ne quittant pas Blaize du regard.

Tous attendirent un moment que la tension descende de quelques points avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Tonks, téméraire, qui osa La Question:

- Blaize, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi vouliez-vous mettre Snape sous imperium?

Snape préféra se dire qu'il avait imaginé la brève lueur de lubricité dans le regard de son ancien élève d'ailleurs lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme elle n'y était déjà plus.

- Les elfes de maison attendent dans les cuisines que Snape signe ce contrat qui stipule qu'ils appartiennent à Hogwarts, ils pourront ainsi se joindre à nous librement et ne subiront aucune représailles de la part de leurs maîtres.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait, reprit Charly, c'est impossible, il aurait fallu que leur maître les libère ou…

- Le plus important, coupa Blaize qui ne voulait guère s'étendre sur les moyens peu légaux qu'il avait employés, c'est que si Snape signe ce contrat, nous gagnons de puissants alliés!

- Allons Snape! Encouragea Mad-Eye de son habituel ton bourru, signez ce contrat qu'on en finisse!

- Le gosse a tenté de…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva propulsé sur le sol rugueux d'un mouvement de baguette du dit gosse que personne n'eut le temps de stopper. Blaize traversa la pièce jusqu'à Snape abasourdi et toujours sur le sol, il s'accroupit près du directeur et comprima sa poitrine de son genou avant de se pencher sur lui, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Blaize murmura:

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile et encore moins un gosse.

Son souffle chaud caressait doucement les lèvres de Snape qui s'étaient d'elles-mêmes mises en mouvement, cherchant presqu'inconsciemment celles du jeune homme qui les lui refusait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aspirer ce souffle humide dans sa bouche pour qu'il se mêle au sien mais un raclement de gorge les fit revenir à eux et Blaize se releva. Personne n'entendit Tonks murmurer un «torride» impressionné.

- En fait, commença Charly, on voulait savoir où nous allions loger…

Pendant que Blaize expliquait que les elfes de maison avaient apprêté quelques chambres à leur intention, Severus s'était violemment saisi du contrat et apposa rageusement sa signature, le contrat flotta dans les airs quelques secondes après s'être trouvé enveloppé d'un halo d'un vert slytherin perturbant et se trouva scellé magiquement.

A cet instant Draco surgit bruyamment du laboratoire:

- Le processus est complet, professeur!

Il leva les yeux sur Draco et Blaize vit clairement ses yeux s'illuminer. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle, de petites étoiles brillantes dans les yeux sombres et terrifiants du non moins terrifiant Maître des Potions, avait-il soudainement plongé dans une quelconque réalité parallèle? Il se renfrogna:

- Et on peut savoir quel processus est complet exactement?

Severus haussa un sourcil puis afficha un rictus sournois.

- Il se trouve Zabini, que la potion sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs semaines vient enfin d'aboutir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'apporter à Murcus! Il semble que nous ayons reçu les dragons et que les volontaires de Beaux Bâtons et de Durmstrang devraient arriver en fin de semaine prochaine. Dès qu'ils arriveront nous mettrons en place un plan d'attaque. Je veux que l'on combatte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ici, sur notre terrain, nous aurons l'avantage, il faudra l'attirer.

Les yeux du directeur se posèrent un instant sur Draco.

- Draco, pensez-vous pouvoir tromper le Maître et lui faire croire à une attaque de notre part pour le forcer à faire un premier mouvement vers nous?

Draco hocha sèchement la tête, ses pensées tournées vers Harry.

- Bien, vous pouvez rentrer.

Le reste de l'équipe prit le message au pied de la lettre et se dirigea vers le grand Hall où les attendaient les elfes de maison.

Pendant le trajet, Tonks s'approcha de George avec hésitation.

- George?

- Oui?

- Je… j'ai… Bégaya-t-elle.

- Allons, allons chère belle-sœur, pas de ça entre nous! Plaisanta George.

Elle esquissa un pâle sourire puis jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Charly.

- J'aime vraiment Charly, tu sais.

George hocha brièvement la tête ne sachant où l'auror voulait en venir exactement.

- On m'a dit que tu étais assez proche de Luna… Hésita-t-elle encore.

- C'est exact. Confirma George de plus en plus perplexe.

- Et Luna travaille à l'hôpital… alors je me demandais si…

Et George comprit enfin.

- Tu voudrais revoir Remus? Demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

- Oui, avant la bataille, j'aimerais le revoir, lui dire adieu en quelques sortes, je crois que j'en ai besoin…

- Je peux t'arranger à ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Réconforta George.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et les elfes les menèrent à leurs quartiers.

♦♦♦

Harry franchit la porte de l'hôpital avec une nonchalance et un aplomb qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, la démarche assurée et le pas certain, il semblait conquérant et s'appropria l'attention du hall entier de l'hôpital alors qu'il s'avançait vers la chambre de Remus.

Il avait senti que les regards qui le transperçaient avaient changé, il avait senti que le mépris s'était mué en quelque chose de plus indistinct, quelque chose comme un vague parfum d'étonnement ou peut-être les prémices d'un timide respect. Quoiqu'il en soit Harry se sentait différent, et agissait en conséquence, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'attribuer à Draco bien qu'il lui en concéda tous les mérites ou à la visite de Ron et Hermione mais sa conscience était comme apaisée et il sentait le lion rugir en lui et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait fort, il se sentait puissant, il avait non seulement l'air d'un conquérant mais il se i sentait /i conquérant.

Il leva bien haut le menton et son regard était déterminé lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre du loup garou.

- Remus!

Il enlaça le maraudeur qui se tenait toujours inerte sur le fauteuil bien connu, face à la fenêtre. Si Remus avait été conscient, il aurait pu observer le magnifique sourire du survivant illuminer toute la pièce.

Harry s'agenouilla auprès du corps de Remus.

- Remus! Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé mais je crois que je me sens heureux, je me sens tellement léger. Confia-t-il le regard empli d'une lueur perdue.

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et un rideau de larmes embua imperceptiblement ses si beaux yeux verts.

- Draco m'a demandé de l'épouser, après la guerre, il m'a demandé d'être à lui, il me veut, Remus, il me veut pour toujours!

Une unique larme dévala sa joue en un sillon parfaitement régulier alors qu'il enlaçait ses doigts à ceux de Remus.

- J'aurais voulu que tu sois là, Remus, pour me conduire jusqu'à lui. Tu sais, je ne lui ai pas encore dit oui, il a dit qu'il voulait me séduire avant que je ne lui donne ma réponse, il a dit ça comme si je pouvais lui dire non, c'est fou non? J'aurais voulu que tu me dises ce que tu en penses Remus… j'aimerai tellement que tu aimes Draco. Tu sais, il ne me frappe plus maintenant et les traces ont presque toutes disparues, regarde! Dit-il en levant sa manche et en exposant son bras au regard vide du loup garou d'un air presque victorieux. Il a promis qu'il ne le ferait plus mais cette fois ce n'était pas comme toutes les autres, cette fois c'est vrai et il… Harry adopta une délicieuse couleur cramoisie… il m'a fait l'amour aussi…

Harry baissa les yeux puis son esprit vagabonda quelques secondes autours de ces délicieux souvenirs avant de rejoindre la chambre d'hôpital.

- Ron et Hermione sont passés aussi… Son air se fit soudainement plus sombre… et j'ai réalisé que tout ça n'est pas uniquement ma faute tu sais, je pense que Draco avait raison et que nous sommes tous responsables! Et tu ne sais pas encore le plus beau, il a accepté de venir me chercher ici, pour la première fois! Harry s'extasiait littéralement comme un bambin la veille de Noël. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être nerveux, après tout, c'est un peu comme s'il rencontrait mon père je crois… en fait, je suis nerveux moi aussi. Avoua-t-il en se mordillant adorablement la lèvre.

Puis Harry se leva et regarda Remus dont les yeux se perdaient au-delà de la fenêtre enchantée dépeignant une forêt qui bordait l'hôpital, il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers l'armoire de Remus et l'ouvrit en grand puis poursuivit son monologue:

- Ne te vexe pas Remus mais tu sais, comme il est mon fiancé… il fit une brève pause… mon fiancé… répéta-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux y croire Remus? Enfin bref, donc comme c'est une sorte de rencontre officielle, il faudrait que toi aussi tu fasses bonne impression tu sais.

Il sortit une chemise mauve très foncée au reflet de soie du placard et la contempla quelques secondes. Puis comme s'il avait finalement statué, il en ôta le cintre.

- Donc pour le pantalon, ça va, mais il faudrait que tu changes de chemise…

Il se dirigea vers Remus et commença à lui déboutonner maladroitement sa chemise pour le revêtir de l'autre qu'il avait soigneusement choisie.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se recula pour admirer son œuvre.

- Cette chemise est superbe sur toi Remus!

Il replaça soigneusement la couverture sur ses genoux et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un bassin d'eau tiède et un linge humide.

Il s'appliqua à nettoyer tendrement le visage de Remus puis le sécher de la même manière, il lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis il mit la touche finale en brossant ses cheveux qui avaient tellement poussé ces derniers temps.

- Tu es très beau Remus! Conclut-il ému.

Draco de l'autre côté de la porte était très nerveux, il se demandait si oui ou non il devait entrer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi nerveux depuis longtemps. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne l'avait même jamais remercié, pire que tout il avait conseillé à Harry de ne plus aller le voir, parce qu'il était comme mort, que pouvait-il dire ou faire après cela?

Il prit le courage qu'il n'avait pas entre ses mains tremblantes et se décida à frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit le spectacle le fascina: Harry était à genou aux pieds de Remus tenant fermement une de ses mains entre les siennes et lui racontait ce qui semblait être sa journée d'hier, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres, sourire qui s'élargit encore lorsqu'il prit conscience que Draco était dans la pièce et son regard s'illumina quand il se releva et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Draco! Je suis content que tu sois venu! J'avais peur que tu aies changé d'avis.

Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant mais ne répondit pas car il avait bien failli ne pas venir effectivement. Puis Harry, qui s'était saisi de sa main, le sentit se raidir alors qu'il se détachait de lui et s'avançait vers Remus. Harry fut pris d'une bouffée d'angoisse et crut bon de justifier:

- Il n'est plus vraiment tel que…

Mais Draco lui fit signe de se taire. Arrivé devant Remus, il s'empara de sa main et la serra dans la sienne sous le regard médusé d'Harry.

- Professeur Lupin, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Dit-il simplement.

Harry sut plus qu'il ne sentit qu'il s'était remis à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, je vous dois non seulement des excuses mais aussi des remerciements. Avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Draco avait tremblé tout au long de sa tirade, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il se sentit faible et très bête pourtant le regard comblé d'Harry sur lui valait tous les discours du monde et il sut qu'il faisait bien.

C'est alors qu'il se pencha à l'oreille de Remus sous le regard surpris et intrigué d'Harry puis chuchota, suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry puisse entendre:

- Je ne sais si c'est le bon moment mais étant donné qu'Harry vous considère comme de sa famille, je crois qu'il est bien que ce soit à vous que je le demande. J'ai la ferme intention de l'épouser mais je voulais être sûr d'obtenir votre bénédiction. Je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux. Assura-t-il sérieusement.

Harry était prostré à l'autre bout de la pièce et des larmes intarissables inondaient ses joues, il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco pourrait faire cela, il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco l'aimait assez pour cela. Le seul fait qu'il se soit directement adressé à Remus l'avait conquis.

Il s'avança vers lui alors que Draco lâchait la main de Remus et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Draco, je t'aime…

Draco le sentit une fois encore se raidir dans ses bras. Il soupira de tristesse, Harry parviendrait-il un jour à se sentir en totale sécurité avec lui? Est-ce qu'un jour il ne craindrait plus de lui dire ces mots qui lui faisaient tant de bien?

Draco s'éloigna un peu et lui caressa tendrement la joue, essuyant quelques larmes au passage.

- Est-ce que vous aviez fini? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête.

- Très bien, rentrons alors! J'ai des choses à te dire.

Il reprit la main de Remus et après l'avoir chaleureusement salué, ils sortirent de l'hôpital main dans la main et transplanèrent jusqu'à leur appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco invita Harry à s'asseoir avec lui. Face à face autour de la table de la cuisine, il conjura deux tasses de thé et prit la main d'Harry dans les siennes.

- Harry, Snape a terminé une potion destinée aux êtres de l'eau pour qu'ils puissent nous aider pendant la prochaine bataille, et les elfes de maison sont avec nous aussi, et Beaux Bâtons et…

- Draco, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des détours… Interrompit Harry.

- Je vais aller voir Voldemort.

Harry blêmit d'un coup et serra très fort les mains de Draco.

- Quand? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- En fin de semaine prochaine. Ca… ça veut dire que nous allons nous battre Harry… Snape veut que j'attire Voldemort à Hogwarts, il veut que je lui dise que nous sommes prêts et que nous planifions une attaque contre le manoir pour l'inciter à attaquer en premier et le laisser penser qu'il nous prend par surprise.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je suis prêt. Affirma Harry fermement.

Il ne vit pas la lueur de doute dans les yeux d'orage et Draco se dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Mais Draco ne savait pas s'il doutait de lui-même ou s'il doutait qu'Harry soit prêt, peut-être bien les deux.

- Je suis prêt! Répéta plus fermement Harry comme pour faire échos aux pensées de Draco.

♦♦♦

Ron ruminait encore les paroles d'Harry, elles tournaient dans sa tête comme une boucle sans fin et le rendaient fou.

_ i __Nous ne sommes plus amis, nous ne sommes plus amis, nous ne sommes plus amis, nous ne sommes plus amis…__ /i _

Les mots l'avaient transpercé et pour la première fois il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était de ne pas être l'ami de Harry. Parce que même au cœur de ses heures les plus sombres après qu'il ait rejeté Harry, il avait le sentiment pervers que si lui pouvait le rejetait, Harry ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, parce que Ron était son meilleur ami.

Même Hermione n'avait eu aucune explication à fournir, elle avait juste enlacé Ron et il lui en avait voulu parce que pour la première fois, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit cette Miss-je-Sais-Tout et qu'elle lui dise avec raison qu'Harry reviendrait vers eux mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était juste blottie dans ses bras pourtant elle ne dormait pas, il le savait bien.

Ron se sentit tout à coup très vieux. Il avait aussi la curieuse et dérangeante impression que cet épisode concluait une partie de sa vie désormais révolue, une vie de quasi insouciance, une vie de presque innocence. Il aurait tant voulu être innocent encore, être insouciant toujours, mais tout était terminé à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Hermione? Murmura-t-il sans doute plus pour lui que pour elle.

Il sentit Hermione secouer la tête contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'on va se battre comme il nous l'a demandé, on va se battre à ses côtés. Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami… Objecta Ron.

- Non, Ron, il ne l'est plus.

Et ce rappel à l'ordre fut plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu subir jusque là car quoiqu'il arrive il avait perdu une partie de sa vie, une partie de lui-même, quoiqu'il arrive quelque part au fond à gauche, il était mort un peu.


	17. Chapter 17 : Grand Temps d'Etre Un Héros

**Titre** : Bourreau de mon Corps, Bourreau de mon Coeur

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteure** : Je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis vraiment impardonnable mais l'inspiration pour cette fic m'a vraiment désertée. Je vais bien entendu la terminer (le prochain chapitre sera bien le dernier cette fois, je sais que ça fait trois chapitres que je le dis mais cette fois c'est la bonne! lol) j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour poster le dernier. Merci à tous les reviewers et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et story alert et excusez-moi pour le retard.

**Grand Temps d'Etre Un Héros**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et la bataille approchait à grands pas. La nuit était presque tombée sur le petit cottage de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. C'était une nuit fraîche comme il y en avait tant dans ce pays, la pluie ne tombait pas encore mais d'épais nuages menaçaient la quiétude des environs.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement, presqu'à reculons, il ne voulait rien brusquer pourtant il savait bien que le temps leur était compté et si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce ne serait peut-être jamais. Alors il fallait qu'il se déleste de ce poids affaissant durement ses épaules, il fallait qu'il se confesse quelque part pour qu'il puisse affronter la bataille avec calme et sérénité, il fallait qu'il clarifie les choses avant que peut-être le Repos ne l'emporte.

Il resserra sa prise sur la petite main emprisonnée dans la sienne et, tremblant, il poussa la porte.

- Papa ? Il referma la porte derrière eux. Papa, tu es là ?

Un homme roux apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il semblait vieux et fatigué, la vie avait creusé son sillon à même sa peau et Charly se demanda si son père avait toujours paru si vieux, lui, toujours si nerveux et enthousiaste, on lui avait volé sa fougue semblait-il.

- Charly ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est très tard, je n'attendais plus personne ! Oh bonsoir Tonks ! Ca me fait très plaisir de vous revoir, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà revenue par ici…

- Tu préfères qu'on repasse plus tard ? Demanda Charly de plus en plus nerveux.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule, je vais nous faire du thé.

Arthur s'affaira maladroitement à la cuisine, un pâle sourire jouant sur ses lèvres : c'était toujours Molly qui s'occupait du thé. Les murs transpiraient sa présence, il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils se refermaient sur lui et alors loin de se sentir oppressé, il souriait parce qu'il s'imaginait que c'était Molly qui l'enlaçait. Elle ne quittait jamais son esprit.

Il s'affaissa lourdement sur la chaise de bois et leur offrit un sourire bienveillant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Un problème avec le plan ?

Charly glissa un regard à Tonks, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire cela, il avait la sensation d'agir en traître. Et pire que tout, il était heureux, ces mois qu'il avait passés avec Tonks avaient été les mois les plus merveilleux de sa jeune vie. Et la culpabilité le rongeait comme un acide puissant. Il sentit Tonks poser une main discrète sur son genou comme pour l'encourager.

- En fait, c'est plus… hum… personnel…

Arthur fronça les sourcils et considéra les deux jeunes gens, il commençait à comprendre mais il sentait que Charly avait besoin de verbaliser les choses, un peu pour l'officialiser mais aussi les matérialiser à ses propres yeux pour qu'il se libère de ce qu'il pensait être une honteuse félonie.

- Personnel ? Encouragea Arthur.

- Voilà, quand la bataille a mal tourné et après que les médecins aient statué sur l'irréversibilité de l'état de Remus, Tonks est venue en Roumanie, juste comme ça… Se défendit-il presque… pour s'isoler un peu, prendre du recul… rien avoir avec…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Tonks qui hocha la tête.

- … quand j'ai appris qu'elle était ici, reprit-il nerveusement, enfin… en Roumanie, on s'est vus un peu pour parler de tout ça et puis on s'est revus plusieurs fois et…

Arthur affichait un large sourire devant la maladresse de son fils, lui d'ordinaire si confiant, n'en menait pas large.

- … et nous nous sommes mariés… Conclut-il brutalement.

Arthur avait tout de même dû accuser le choc, en effet, il avait bien deviné que les deux jeunes gens se vouaient de tendres sentiments mais de là à s'être mariés ! Puis il sourit à nouveau et il savait bien que quelque soit l'endroit d'où Molly veillait sur eux, elle devait sourire elle aussi.

- Eh bien, des félicitations s'imposent, il me semble !

Il se leva pour enlacer son fils et sa femme mais Charly le stoppa.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est abject… ?

- Abject ? S'indigna Arthur. Par merlin, non ! Charly mais qui t'as mis en tête que je trouverais ça abject ?

Charly ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de son père.

- Eh bien, pendant que vous reconstruisiez les ruines qu'a laissées la dernière bataille, moi, j'étais heureux… et Remus…

Il soupira profondément et Arthur prit son fils par les épaules.

- Regarde-moi fils ! Je suis comblé que dans ce chaos au moins l'un de mes enfants ait pu être heureux ! Rien n'aurait pu me réjouir davantage ! Quant à Remus, les médecins sont formels…

Il jeta un regard empli de compassion vers Tonks.

- … personne ne peut plus rien pour lui… et je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que Tonks le pleure jusqu'à la mort. Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez toute la vie devant vous et Remus n'aurait pas hésité à vous encourager dans ce sens, il voulait que Tonks soit heureuse. Est-ce que vous êtes heureuse Tonks ?

Elle leva de grands yeux humides vers son beau-père et agrippa la main de Charly, acquiesçant vivement.

- Eh bien il me semble que tout est dit alors !

Le patriarche prit les deux jeunes gens dans ses bras, profondément ému et bouleversé d'avoir remué tant de ce passé douloureux.

- Est-ce que vous voulez dormir ici ce soir les enfants ? Proposa Arthur.

- Non, merci papa, nous sommes de garde avec Hagrid pour les dragons ce soir !

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que Norbert serait de la partie ! Lança joyeusement le plus vieux.

- Oui Hagrid ne veut pas le quitter d'une semelle, il est persuadé qu'il pourra lui faire dire 'papa' d'ici la fin de la guerre ! Expliqua Tonks, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur s'esclaffa avant de raccompagner le jeune couple.

**ooOOoo**

- Impero !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?? Fustigea le Survivant.

- Modérez-vous Potter ou le prochain que vous entendrez sera l'avada ! Siffla Snape la mâchoire crispée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de me jeter l'imperius ! On avait dit pas d'impardonnable ! Et en plus je n'étais pas préparé ! S'offusqua Harry.

Harry avait réellement pris Snape par surprise bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si hargneux et il considérait c'était une chance qu'il ne devait pas laisser filer.

- Oh, railla Snape d'une voix doucereuse, veuillez m'excusez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un tel gentleman, il ne manquera certainement pas de vous avertir avant de jeter les impardonnables…

- Est-ce que vous seriez entrain de faire de l'humour ? Demanda Harry suspicieusement.

- Salazar m'en préserve ! Et Snape leva les yeux au ciel, profondément agacé par le comportement du cadavre en devenir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes un homme très étrange. Commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Snape dissimula un faible sourire, il aimait ces entraînements où il pouvait torturer Potter en toute impunité.

- En plus, je sais contrer l'imperius depuis des années ! Affirma-t-il une pointe de suffisance dans la voix.

- Vous êtes d'une arrogance qui défie toute logique ! Sectum Sempra !

- CA SUFFIT !! Beugla le survivant en marmonnant rapidement le contre sort. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous voulez me tuer avant la fin ?

- Par Merlin Potter ! Vous voulez un hibou entre chaque sort ! Maintenant concentrez-vous ou sortez avant que je ne décide de mettre un terme définitif à cette bataille !

Harry s'était affaissé sur le sol. Son front posé sur ses genoux qu'il avait rabattus contre lui. Avait-il seulement entendu la menace voilée ?

- Est-ce que je suis prêt, Professeur ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Oh non Potter ! Ne faites pas ça ! Se braqua le directeur.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ne mettez pas ça sur mon dos ! C'est _votre_ combat !

- Je veux en finir ! Asséna Harry fermement.

- Bien dans ce cas, vous avez votre réponse. Conclut Snape. Mettez votre cape et suivez-moi ! Intima-t-il fermement.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Mais Snape ne daigna pas répondre.

Il le traina dans les dédales sombres des couloirs déserts puis l'emmena aux confins du parc de l'immense château. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle d'entraînement et les lèvres de Harry brûlaient de lui demander ce qu'ils venaient faire là.

Soudain, Snape s'arrêta juste en face du lac, si brutalement qu'Harry manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes dans un silence des plus pesants. Snape n'avait pas desserré les lèvres et scrutait fixement la surface plane du lac grisâtre, semblant attendre quelque chose qui dépassait le gryffindor lorsqu'Harry crut distinguer des remous à la surface de l'eau.

L'eau semblait aspirée par une bouche invisible depuis le fond, dans un tournoiement perturbant, le liquide paraissait à la fois s'écarter et fusionner en une colonne cristalline et déchainée. Puis il vit une étrange silhouette sortir du tourbillon soudainement apaisé.

Il se retrouva bientôt face à deux yeux jaunes qui le scrutaient sans merci. Une longue chevelure sombre chatouillait les vaguelettes frémissantes autour de cette créature surnaturelle. Il ne savait trop pour quelle raison mais Harry pensait que ce teint terreux et gris imposait une révérence que peu de créature suscitaient.

- Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

La créature se tourna vers Severus pour avoir confirmation. Celui-ci hocha sèchement la tête avant d'enfouir sa main gauche dans sa poche et d'en retirer une fiole de taille conséquente.

- Vous… vous parlez notre langue ? Bafouilla Harry.

Harry vit la créature lever son bras qui lui paraissait immense et se gratter la tête d'une de ses griffes acérées.

- Il n'est pas vif ! Commenta Murcus à l'adresse de Severus. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui… ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Affirma respectueusement Severus en inclinant la tête.

- Hey ! Je suis juste là ! Interrompit Harry quelque peu vexé mais toujours légèrement craintif.

La créature tourna vers lui un regard hautain et empli de dédain. Murcus n'avait jamais rencontré Harry, au mieux l'avait-il aperçu une fois pendant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de la quatrième année du gryffindor.

- Approchez ! Fit-il d'une voix impérieuse. Harry crut que la voix avait résonné jusqu'à l'autre bout du château.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Snape qui lui fit signe d'obtempérer.

Il avança lentement, une angoisse certaine lui tiraillant l'estomac. Curieusement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser son regard sur les yeux jaunes et pénétrants de peur de s'y perdre sans espoir de retour, ils le mettaient mal à l'aise et le malaise semblait s'accentuer parce que ces yeux le cherchaient, ou plutôt cherchaient quelque chose en lui, Harry ne savait pas quoi mais il avait la certitude qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le trouvent.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et la voix résonna encore en lui mais cette fois, il lui sembla qu'elle avait résonné dans sa tête, il releva la tête pour avoir la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que la créature avait parlé mais il fut happé par cette paire d'yeux inquisiteurs.

- Plus près ! Ordonna la voix.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher… Et alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, une force invisible l'agrippa à la gorge et il se trouva presque propulsé sur Murcus, projetant sa baguette à plusieurs mètres de là. Il le fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol tout en fixant les yeux verts assidument.

Ses lèvres quasi inexistantes découvrirent alors des dents pointues et d'une couleur peu engageante, et Harry ne préféra pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas très brave…

Cette petite constatation piqua Harry dans son orgueil.

- Donnez-moi une baguette et je vous montrerai ! Eructa Harry.

Mais il n'obtint qu'un autre de ces infâmes sourires. L'avait-il provoqué à dessein ?

Soudain tout s'accéléra et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main crochue de la créature enserrer sa gorge, il observa cette bouche immonde se rapprocher de la sienne sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et il commença à paniquer : la créature allait l'embrasser, il sentait déjà le souffle putride de poisson avarié se mêler à son propre souffle, il ferma les yeux très fort tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur mais c'était peine perdue, pourquoi Snape ne faisait-il rien ? Il les avait tous dupés, c'était une évidence, il était bien du côté de Voldemort !

Il luttait férocement contre cette bile qui remontait sa gorge et il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir cette sphère opaque et brumeuse sortir de la bouche de la créature, ce cercle parfait se transmua bientôt en un léger filet humide et pénétra sa bouche s'enroulant autour de sa langue, s'introduisant dans sa gorge et Harry suffoqua, il étouffait, il sentait ce filet humide presser sa trachée, ce nébuleux étau restait pourtant insaisissable, cette chose était en train de le tuer et personne alentour ne pouvait l'aider, il était seul et il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la mine réjouie de Snape lorsqu'il le regarderait rendre son dernier souffle. Puis il sentit qu'on le relâchait brutalement et il s'effondra dans les quelques centimètres d'eau au dessus desquels il lévitait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux et aspira goulument l'air pendant de longues minutes, il avait cru mourir, il avait cru… c'était comme… comme s'il se noyait… ce filet humide avait envahi ses poumons progressivement comme de l'eau qui s'infiltrerait sournoisement et cette main le retenait au fond jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule, qu'il se résigne, qu'il abandonne et alors dans son presqu'étouffement il s'était senti soulagé, dans sa pseudo noyade, il avait eu l'impression de flotter sur les eaux tumultueuses et il s'était senti bien parce que dans son abandon il dominait, il contrôlait et là, tout s'était arrêté.

Lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer normalement sa première impulsion fut d'éviscérer Snape mais il se tourna vers la créature :

- Qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait ?

La créature le gratifia d'un autre de ses sourires hideux et regarda Snape :

- Honnêtement, il n'est pas vif !

Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

- Dumbledore était un grand homme, jeune Potter, et il se trouve qu'il avait confiance en vous. Les Etres de l'Eau possèdent de grands pouvoirs que bien peu se vanteraient de connaître, des pouvoirs terrifiants que seuls les fous pourraient défier…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : ils en faisaient toujours autant ?

- … C'est un don rare et précieux, jeune Potter, aujourd'hui nous avons mis notre force entre vos mains…

Harry avait envie de hurler qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce charabia !

- Aujourd'hui, jeune Potter, les Etres de l'Eau se soumettent…

Et Murcus s'inclina respectueusement devant un Harry complètement décontenancé. Il vit Snape s'avancer devant la créature et lui remettre sa précieuse fiole avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le même tourbillon qui l'avait amenée sans plus d'explication.

Harry resta interdit.

- Rentrons ! Déclara simplement Snape.

- Rentrons ? RENTRONS ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer par Merlin !

Harry toisait Snape de toute sa hauteur, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine. Snape comprit rapidement que s'il voulait pouvoir rentrer un jour il avait tout intérêt à révéler ce qu'il savait.

- Il semblerait que les Etres de l'Eau vous aient insufflé l'un de leur précieux pouvoir…

- Quoi, vous voulez dire avant ou après qu'il m'ait craché dans la bouche ? Railla Harry.

- Sachez que c'est un privilège qui n'a pas été attribué depuis environ deux ou trois siècles...

- Je me trompe ou vous n'avez aucune idée que ce que ce pouvoir pourrait être ?

D'un gracieux mouvement de cape, Snape s'en retourna vers le château, laissant Harry à ses suppositions.

De retour dans la salle d'entraînement les questions pleuvaient et Snape sentait sa migraine pointer.

- C'était quoi cette fiole ? Agressa Harry.

Le regard incisif de Snape ne le décourageant pas, il jugea plus astucieux de répondre aux questions du morveux pour qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite.

- Une potion qui permettra aux Etres de l'Eau de nous rejoindre pendant la bataille…

- Et ce mystérieux pouvoir ? Poursuivit Harry.

- Je…

Et pour la première fois Harry vit Snape hésiter.

- Je pense qu'ils vous ont réellement donné leur plus grand pouvoir, celui qui leur confère tous les autres…

- Mais alors ils n'ont plus de pouvoir ?

La question prit Snape par surprise. Les Etres de l'Eau étaient réellement des créatures mystérieuses, personne ne connaissait l'étendue de leur pouvoir, personne ne savait exactement de quoi ils étaient capables et sans Dumbledore, Snape s'estimait chanceux d'avoir pu rallier les créatures à leur cause.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! La source de leur pouvoir réside dans leur chef, il l'abrite si vous préférez et c'est elle qui alimente toutes les créatures, peu importe l'hôte en fait, il suffit qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour supporter la charge magique de cette source…

- Alors je suis…

- L'hôte… Termina Snape pour lui… le… chef…

Snape étudia Harry, il fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… comment…

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du gryffindor. Il ne savait pas ce que tout cela impliquait, est-ce qu'il était différent maintenant ? N'avait-il pas toujours été différent de toute manière ? Il ne ressentait pourtant rien de plus.

- Les pouvoirs des êtres de l'eau sont très mystérieux, nous n'avons que peu d'informations sur le sujet mais la logique voudrait qu'ils soient capables de contrôler cet élément sans peine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce serait donc ça qu'il m'aurait transmis ? Le contrôle absolu sur les eaux ?

- C'est ce qui semblerait le plus plausible effectivement.

Harry afficha un sourire dépité.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ? Hey Voldy, ça te dirait toi moi un grand lac au clair de lune ? Se moqua Harry. C'est ridicule !

Dans un accès de colère il envoya une chaise s'abattre sur le mur d'en face. Il avait certifié à Draco qu'il était prêt pourtant il était terrifié, qu'avait-il de différent cette fois ? Il avait eu un entraînement, il avait eu ses amis derrière lui, il avait eu les conseils avisés des gens qui l'aiment mais il avait échoué, un mystérieux pouvoir ne changerait pas la donne cette fois.

**ooOOoo**

- Hermione ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Ron venait de pénétrer dans la petite pièce attenante à leur drôle d'appartement. Ils avaient investi deux des nombreuses chambres du château. Peu à peu à mesure que leur besoin de présence décuplait ils les avaient transformées. De sorte que ces deux appartements s'étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Hermione regarda Ron un sourire triste ourlant ses lèvres fines. Puis elle secoua la tête, répondant par la négative.

Ron comprenait parfaitement, il avait bien du mal à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils avaient oublié comment parler tous les deux pourtant la perspective de la bataille qu'ils espéraient cette fois être la dernière leur délia la langue.

- Je suis détestable Ron !

Ron planta son regard sur elle, il n'y avait absolument rien de détestable chez elle, même amaigrie et pâle il la trouvait merveilleuse mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle semblait tellement loin, elle lui échappait bien plus qu'auparavant. Depuis le début de cette guerre, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre sans toutefois pouvoir se passer de la présence de l'autre, cette relation ambiguë lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Il aurait aimé percevoir la même confiance, le même soulagement qu'il ressentait en la présence de Severus.

Il avait le sentiment que même si Hermione n'avait jamais insinué quoi que ce soit, elle voulait qu'il se montre fort, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait rejeté Harry, quel paradoxe ! Parce que lorsqu'il avait rejeté Harry, elle s'était sentie protégée aussi horrible qu'elle pensât que ce fut, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry avait failli, lui qui avait toujours vaincu, et ce jour là, sa confiance s'en trouva ébranlée. En regardant Harry, elle eut peur, elle eut peur qu'il ne vainque pas, pour la première fois elle avait douté de lui et la virulence de Ron l'avait rassurée, mince protection contre cette lourde menace qu'elle n'était plus sûre de voir anéantie un jour, et ce fut pour cette raison, s'avoua-t-elle à contre cœur, qu'elle n'avait pas protesté lorsque Ron avait rejeté le survivant, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'élever contre l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé mais simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu défendre quelque chose en quoi elle ne croyait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer vaincre, quelque soit le scénario qui se joue dans mon esprit, il perd ! A chaque fois, il perd ! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

Ron afficha un pâle sourire.

- Alors, ne pense plus à la bataille, pense à après…

- Justement Ron…

- Justement quoi ?

- Qui mourra cette fois ? Toi ? Moi ? Charly ? Ton père ? Comment vivra-t-on après ?

Les larmes ne roulaient pas sur ses joues parce qu'elle en avait déjà tellement versées que ses yeux s'étaient définitivement taris.

- Et si nous survivons par je ne sais quel miracle, Harry a été clair… nous sommes plus amis…

- Hermione… Harry me manque aussi mais si nous survivons, nous aurons jusqu'à la fin de notre vie pour nous faire pardonner, je ne le laisserai pas filer, c'est mon meilleur ami quoiqu'il en dise !

Hermione daigna enfin le regarder. Curieusement son désespoir semblait conforter Ron et lui redonner l'espoir comme s'ils étaient une espèce de sablier où les infimes grains de poussières représentaient leur force et leur espoir et qu'ils circulaient inlassablement de l'un à l'autre, tantôt emplissant l'un tantôt le laissant aussi vide que le plus aride déserts.

- Je ne sais pas Ron… est-ce que nous avons le droit ? Est- que nous avons le droit de revenir parce qu'il aura vaincu ?

La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles, et il ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant : la faire taire ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui jeter leurs torts au visage ! Pas après leur récente rencontre avec Harry, il était épuisé, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus.

Son visage se déforma sous la colère, il se leva brusquement et agrippa son poignet sans douceur, la propulsant contre lui, accrochant ses lèvres à sa bouche pour qu'elle cesse enfin de détruire son faible espoir.

C'était un baiser désespéré, avide et possessif, il lui meurtrissait plus la bouche qu'il ne l'embrassait mais quelque soit le traitement rude qu'il lui infligeait, ses gémissements ne le trompaient pas, elle en avait tellement besoin !

Il lui avait semblé qu'elle vivait dans un songe depuis la bataille avortée, lorsqu'elle contemplait tous ces mois qu'elle avait passés à ruminer leurs torts, un léger voile brumeux enrobait ses souvenirs comme si rien n'avait été vrai, et c'était dans cette étreinte brutale qu'elle retrouvait son corps, elle retrouvait la réalité qu'elle avait fuie, niée, rejetée, sous ses lèvres qui la blessaient, elle savait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques jours de la bataille et elle se sentait réelle, tangible, vivante, il lui semblait que plus Ron la serrait et la blessait plus elle sentait qu'elle existait comme si elle se réveillait après tous ces mois de cauchemar, et elle ne pouvait que gémir et se presser un peu plus contre lui pour se fondre dans son corps. Elle avait besoin qu'il la domine, qu'il la possède, qu'il la matérialise… Elle avait besoin qu'il la réveille de cette vision effroyable pour qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble vers la ruine qui précéderait leur reconstruction.

Ron n'était plus lui-même, il sentait Hermione se presser contre lui et il était comme ivre, ivresse provoquée par ce corps qu'il ne se rappelait pas ne pas avoir désiré un jour. Ses mains étaient exigeantes, elles imposaient, elles étaient partout sur elle, elles voulaient contrôler ce corps qui s'offrait sans résistance, les gémissements d'Hermione le rendaient fou. Elle se retenait à son cou alors qu'il dévorait le sien, mordant la peau où la marque de ses dents l'aurait presque fait délirer s'il n'avait pas senti les mains timides mais assurées d'Hermione se faufiler sous son pantalon pour caresser les fesses fermes du gryffindor, comme si dans la tempête de leurs baisers elles avaient pu passer inaperçues.

En représailles, il voulut s'attaquer à ses seins menus mais la barrière de la chemise qu'elle portait pour dormir se dressait devant lui pour le narguer, emporté par une puissante vague de désir, il la lui arracha et elle cria, de surprise, d'envie, de victoire, elle ne le savait pas réellement mais elle en tremblait de désir, elle tremblait de ses mains solides et fortes naviguant sur son corps comme un naufragé sur son île. Elle était nue devant lui, contre lui, face à lui et elle le voulait nu en elle.

Elle glissait ses fines mains le long de son dos depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses où elle s'attarda plus que de raison, la faible lueur de lucidité qui brillait dans les yeux de Ron noyée par le désir animal qui le guidait, lui fit réaliser qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de son pantalon mais leurs corps imbriqués ne souffraient pas le moindre espace.

Ron se frottait avidement contre Hermione dont la peau commençait à s'irriter des mouvements ardents et vifs du tissu rêche contre sa peau nue, pourtant elle ne protestait pas, elle ne semblait même pas consciente des brûlures générées par les impulsions renouvelées du jeune homme. Cette sensation délirante et contradictoire s'emparait d'elle, elle le voulait nu, contre elle, en elle mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre le délicieux contact du tissu qui tomberait inévitablement.

Elle savait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que c'était une preuve de leur amour inconditionnel comme elle l'avait si souvent imaginé, elle ne pensait qu'à exister, elle voulait sentir qu'elle était toujours là et pour le moment, seul Ron lui apportait cette incroyable sensation d'être réelle.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, mordaient, pinçaient, leurs langues s'affrontaient dans un duel acharné où tour à tour ils étaient dominés et dominants, leurs mains s'égaraient, se caressaient, se griffaient.

Ron l'avait effectivement fait taire mais son stratagème s'était retourné contre lui et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter à présent.

Il lui suça un sein, pendant que son autre main s'appropriait ses fesses rondes et fermes. Il pensa un instant qu'il les aurait bien mordues aussi s'il avait pu avant qu'Hermione n'entoure sa taille de ses jambes et ne commence à frotter lascivement son bassin contre son érection en un rythme soutenu et enivrant, embrasant leur corps suintant de désir à même le brasier vibrant de flammes éternelles.

Il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de son jean comme elle le voulait fort, il sentait la chaleur qu'exhalait sa féminité et la moiteur exsudant son envie de lui. Elle découvrait qu'elle aimait faire grimper en lui ce désir insatiable qu'il n'avait encore connu que seul dans la pénombre de son dortoir, elle aimait sentir ses doigts se crisper dans sa chair lorsqu'elle rencontrait le point sensible, elle aimait les grognements gutturaux qui s'échappaient de sa gorge parce que ce n'était pas assez mâle de gémir et son sourire était victorieux à chaque fois qu'elle lui prouvait comme ça pouvait être aussi mâle de gémir.

Ce qui leur restait de raison ne pouvait que s'étonner de cette franche étreinte, ils avaient pensé être impressionnés, timides, maladroits, curieux et malhabiles. Pourtant leurs corps parlaient sans tabou, sans retenue, leurs peaux communiaient comme si elles avaient toujours su.

Elle ondulait toujours furieusement contre Ron qui lui dévorait la poitrine tendue dont les extrémités semblaient crier après sa bouche, l'apostropher, la séduire, l'attirer pour qu'elle ne les quitte jamais.

Ron accompagnait les douloureux mouvements de bassin d'Hermione de sa main nichée dans le creux de ses reins, l'amenant toujours plus près mais jamais assez.

- Ron… haleta-t-elle en tirant frénétiquement sur sa chemise sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements désespérés contre lui… enlève tout ça… enlève tout…

Ni lui ni elle ne reconnut cette voix suraiguë frisant l'hystérie entre deux soupirs urgents.

Il lui dénoua les jambes lui-même puisqu'elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de le libérer. Puis il enleva avec précipitation sa chemise ne prêtant aucune attention aux boutons qui sautaient les uns après les autres sous ses doigts tremblants d'impatience, il dégrafa rapidement son pantalon, sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre pour qu'il tombe de lui-même pendant que ses mains abaissaient son boxer trop étroit. Son membre fièrement érigé épousait déjà son abdomen à la perfection.

Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, ce fut pour voir Hermione allongée sur le sol, ses jambes largement ouvertes pour l'accueillir, sa verge en tressaillit d'impatience, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'interrogea de savoir pourquoi tous deux avaient négligé le fauteuil à deux pas de là. Hermione savait juste que la pierre rugueuse meurtrissant son dos la propulsait plus loin encore dans ce besoin qu'elle avait de sentir le monde l'entourant, la malmenant pour lui prouver son existence, réveiller son esprit et son corps anesthésiés par cette guerre et les conséquences qui avaient percuté sa vie et l'avait changée à jamais.

Il se laissa rapidement tomber à genou entre ses cuisses, il avait les joues rougies et les yeux brumeux et dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione se surprit à espérer qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'ils avaient fait par la suite, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il vivait cela avec elle, elle n'avait pas l'assurance qu'il existait ce moment comme elle, l'ironie pousserait-elle la farce jusqu'à lui faire croire qu'elle _était_ enfin ici et maintenant pendant que lui ne cherchait qu'à se prouver le contraire et nier sa propre existence, pour s'évader loin du chaos ambiant ?

Ses larges mains s'emparèrent brutalement de ses cuisses et il la posséda d'un violent coup de rein. Elle hurla comme il avait pulvérisé la mince barrière de chair. La douleur était un mal qui lui faisait du bien. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se détende et elle ne lui demanda pas, bien au contraire, elle parvenait à gémir alors que le savoir en elle attisait ses sens en alerte :

- Ne sois pas doux Ron, ne sois pas DOUX !

Elle cria le dernier mot tandis qu'il s'enfouit en elle jusqu'à la garde, délaissant son corps pour l'emplir encore et encore. Elle gémissait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, envahie par la sensation de sentir son corps, preuve ultime qu'elle faisait encore partie du monde. Pourtant elle n'avait pas encore tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle voulait se sentir protéger par ce corps puissant, elle voulait qu'il la recouvre de tout son long et paradoxalement elle voulait le sentir en elle pour se savoir là mais elle l'exigeait sur elle pour disparaître sous lui, se sentir vivre à travers lui. Ron poussait des grondements sourds, s'accrochant à ses cuisses qui en porteraient probablement les marques le lendemain, il les serrait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient de façon inquiétante, et le corps d'Hermione était secoué de soubresauts provoqués par les entrées fougueuses de son corps dans le sien.

Puis les mouvements ralentirent brusquement et Hermione gémit de protestation, et comme pour répondre à tous ses désirs, Ron la recouvrit sans briser la fusion de leur corps, supportant son poids sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser mais pouvoir sentir ce petit corps se tortiller sous lui. Elle était belle, abandonnée à ses attaques, les réclamant même, les cheveux indisciplinés entouraient angéliquement son visage rougi, sa poitrine se soulevait en un rythme frisant l'hyperventilation et il se repaissait de ce souffle humide et chaud à la source, rejoignant encore et toujours ses lèvres carmines et gonflées, elle l'interrompit ce baiser impérieux, cambrant ses reins, l'incitant à reprendre son rythme insoutenable et pourtant délectable, tout en gémissant sous la sensation que lui procurait la caresse intime de leurs deux corps.

Elle était si bien sous lui, ses lèvres trouvant une nouvelle fois la pointe dressée de ses seins. Ses mains s'étaient perdues sur ses fesses accompagnant de bonne grâce les mouvements erratiques, ils allaient sombrer elle le savait, elle le sentait pulser en elle comme si un bref instant son cœur et sa verge s'était rejoints, s'étaient fondus, s'étaient unis pour lui apporter à la fois l'amour et le plaisir qu'ils avaient tant désiré sans jamais oser s'en saisir.

Et il gémit pour elle, il gémit son plaisir, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, allant, venant, possédant, délaissant, comblant, frustrant, offrant, privant.

Il sentit le pouce d'Hermione essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur dévalant ses tempes, puis elle lui caressa la joue, il poussa une dernière fois en elle et se perdit dans les limbes d'un plaisir intense qu'il découvrait pour la première fois hors de la pénombre fraîche d'un dortoir qu'il ne partageait qu'avec sa lourde conscience et des occasionnelles satisfactions solitaires.

Hermione encadra de ses mains le visage magnifique en pleine extase au dessus d'elle comme pour le matérialiser, l'immortaliser. Elle sentait son essence se répandre en elle comme les prémices d'une possible nouvelle vie pour eux, comme un renouveau à travers la sève blanche et pure qui la ravissait, la promesse tacite d'un avenir qui ne courberait pas devant le Mal.

Ron se coucha sur elle, respirant lourdement dans le creux de son cou, son souffle chaud sur son oreille gauche la faisait frémir. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris ses esprits, il souleva la tête rencontrant le regard tendre d'Hermione, elle afficha un mince sourire et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas connu cette vague dévastatrice qu'il l'avait emporté violemment.

Il se releva sans même quitter son corps et se mit à genou, les fesses posées sur ses talons, les jambes encore tremblantes de son ultime jouissance et son corps chaud et moite de désir assouvi, il l'attira à elle, la serrant dans ses bras, il bougea les hanches, lui faisant sensuellement comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne son envol et connaisse l'ivresse d'un tel abandon. Elle se mit à se mouvoir lentement sur lui, leurs corps étroitement imbriqués, elle ondulait en de légers mouvements circulaires en totale contradiction avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer lentement dans son cou, elle respirait à pleins poumons cette odeur d'animal tour à tour, meurtri, blessé, repu, comblé.

L'odeur entêtante du sexe se mêlait à leur parfums naturels semblant décupler la satisfaction post orgasmique pour Ron et le désir d'Hermione qui lui enflammait le corps et il se mit à caresser le creux de ses reins descendant parfois jusqu'à ses fesses pendant que son autre main cajolait langoureusement son dos sur toute sa longueur, son corps était humide de cette fine pellicule accompagnant inévitablement le plaisir, elle passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour s'accrocher à lui et continua de bouger sur lui, puis il sentit ses ongles se planter dans la chair recouvrant ses omoplates et elle étouffa un cri en mordant son épaule, elle respirait bruyamment dans son cou poussant de longs gémissements jusqu'à ce que le plaisir s'estompe et laisse place à ce sentiment de béatitude et de satisfaction éphémère. Ils restèrent dans cette position savourant l'intime contact de leurs deux épidermes après l'amour.

**ooOOoo**

- Aller, Norbert ! C'est Papa ! PA-PA, aller Norbert dis « papa » sois gentil…

Hagrid eut à peine le temps de se décaler sur la gauche, qu'une rafale de flammes ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la lave en fusion jaillit du gésier de la bête.

- Allons Hagrid ! Vous savez bien qu'il ne parlera jamais ! Affirma Charly, interrompant les rudes efforts du demi-géant. Les dragons ne parlent pas. Rappela-t-il gentiment comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout petit enfant.

- Mais si je sais qu'il peut le faire ! Rétorqua Hagrid plus déterminé que jamais. Aller, Norbert, fais-le pour papa…

Tonks ne put retenir un fou rire devant la détermination de ce grand dadet, fou rire auquel se joignit Charly suivi de près par Hagrid se grattant le dos de la tête, gêné. Tonks flatta doucement la patte de l'animal qui émit un son ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement provoquant l'indignation de Hagrid.

- Vous êtes de garde cette nuit ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Oui, Mad-Eye assurera la relève mais…

- Charly ! Appela une voix bien connue qui arracha un sourire à Tonks.

Charly fit un large signe de la main à la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas urgent.

- Blaize ! Des nouvelles ?

- D'excellentes nouvelles comme toujours ! Se vanta-t-il à peine.

Charly lui fit un large sourire engageant avant que Tonks ne l'incite à leur en dire plus.

- Je suis parvenu à obtenir six dragons de plus ! Annonça-t-il le torse bombé.

Mais l'air consterné de Charly et Tonks était loin d'égaler celui rayonnant qu'il avait imaginé.

- Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Nous ne sommes que quatre dragonniers, nous ne pourrons jamais tenir la bride à dix dragons ! Et nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour former du personnel ! S'angoissa Charly.

Le sourire de Blaize s'élargit plus encore si possible. Je nous ai obtenu autant de dragonniers qu'il y a de dragons plus une équipe de dragonniers de rechange au cas où la bataille devrait se prolonger.

Tonks, Charly et Hagrid, regardait le jeune homme éberlués ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Mais comment avez-vous… ? Articula Tonks difficilement.

- Eh bien, disons que le ministre a des contacts très intéressants qu'il a gracieusement mis à ma disposition…

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et tourna les talons en ajoutant :

- Ils arriveront d'ici quelques heures, la nuit couvrira leur atterrissage, le ministre débloquera quelques aurors pour vous aider à les accueillir, ils devraient arriver d'ici une heure, puis ils resteront au château jusqu'à…

- La bataille… murmura Tonks pensivement.

Blaize hocha la tête gravement.

**ooOOoo**

Une faible brise le tira du semi sommeil dans lequel leurs ébats l'avaient plongé. Il sentait encore la pierre dure contre ses reins et réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours au sol. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement blottie contre lui et se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait pas parue si sereine depuis bien longtemps. Il dégagea quelques mèches recouvrant le visage fin et soupira. Ils avaient fait l'amour enfin, alors qu'ils s'en étaient privés depuis si longtemps, toujours quelque chose de plus important, de plus grave, de plus dangereux que d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il haïssait cette guerre et parfois, il haïssait Harry parce qu'il n'avait pas su y mettre un terme, il le haïssait souvent au point de lui imputer le fait qu'il ne pouvait vivre sereinement son amour avec Hermione et même s'il savait bien qu'il se montrait injuste, ça le soulageait l'espace d'un court instant.

Il se leva prudemment et chercha ses vêtements du regard, il les trouva rapidement et après quelques sorts pour les remettre en état, il les enfila et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers les cachots.

**ooOOoo**

Treize heures, treize heures qu'il tournait dans ce maudit appartement, treize heures qu'il attendait l'estomac noué et le regard vitreux, treize heures qu'il regardait par intermittence la surface bouillonnante de son thé auquel il n'avait pas touché, treize heures également qu'il ignorait les dits bouillonnements qui n'avaient en soi rien de bien normal…

Il devenait fou, son corps convulsait presque sous l'angoisse et son esprit ne parvenait à se focaliser sur rien.

Il agrippa à pleine main ses cheveux hirsutes, il les aurait volontiers arrachés violemment pour que Draco revienne à la seconde mais rien, jamais rien, il avait cessé de scruter la pendule puisqu'elle n'avançait plus de toute manière, il se demanda si son atterrissage forcé sur le parquet ciré du salon avait un quelconque lien avec cette soudaine interruption…

Il avait tellement besoin de voir quelqu'un qui le rassurerait, Remus… mais s'il transplanait et que Draco revenait ? Il investit le fauteuil vert bouteille, il n'avait même pas réalisé tant il était angoissé. Il ne s'asseyait plus jamais sur ce fauteuil et c'était probablement leur plus belle victoire, en effet, il ne se servait de ce fauteuil que lorsque Draco était violent, c'était là qu'il voyait toujours le blond s'agenouiller devant lui, posant la tête sur ses genoux et lui promettant que cette fois c'était la dernière, et pour quelques secondes à chaque fois, il y croyait. Il songea furtivement qu'il devrait se débarrasser de ce fauteuil maintenant, ce vert bouteille lui abimait les yeux et rien ne brisait plus l'harmonie de leur appartement que ce rappel douloureux d'une épreuve qu'ils avaient enfin surmontée, non sans mal.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit son amant tituber pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne remarqua même pas le bouillonnement furieux de sa tasse de thé de même qu'il ne l'entendit pas exploser violemment et se répandre sur les murs.

Il se précipita sur lui, son cœur affolé ne répondait plus à son estomac tourmenté et il parvint de justesse à contenir la bile qui menaçait de retrouver le chemin de sa gorge.

Il avait toujours su quoi faire, il connaissait tous les remèdes pour chaque coupure, chaque brûlure, chaque brisure. Il savait, il les connaissait toutes par cœur pour les avoir toutes vécues. Mais là, c'était Draco blessé, fragile, Draco n'était pas blessé et surtout Draco n'était jamais fragile, Harry le savait bien même lorsqu'il s'était défoulé sur lui, Draco n'avait pas été fragile, il avait été fort, fier, droit, il avait encaissé, tout.

Alors Harry ne savait plus quoi faire lorsque le visage de Draco affichait tant de souffrance, lorsque son corps suintait ce qui lui semblait être des litres de sang par tous les pores de sa peau, lorsque ses brèches purulentes n'étaient pas humaines, elles étaient l'œuvre d'un démon et Harry regretta une fois de plus de ne pas l'avoir écrasé. Le corps de son amant était parsemé d'ecchymoses il avait dû être torturé des heures entières et le cœur d'Harry se serra une fois de plus, il l'avait laissé partir alors qu'il savait bien.

Puis, Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, son visage toujours crispé sous la douleur et sourit étrangement avant de murmurer :

- J'ai réussi, il m'a cru…

Et Harry retrouva son Draco.

- Ne bouge pas Draco, je vais te soigner, ne parle pas.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour l'amener sur leur lit, il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner les plaies et les nettoya consciencieusement. Draco ne retenait pas ses gémissements de douleur et Harry n'avait de cesse de s'excuser bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment si Draco pouvait entendre ses litanies expiatoires.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui sembla que ses traits s'étaient apaisés, il s'allongea doucement contre lui, enveloppant son torse d'un bras protecteur, d'un bras fort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir, et caressa les cheveux blonds et fins de son autre main, il voulait que Draco sente sa présence, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là, que son cauchemar était terminé maintenant.

- Har… Harry ?

Harry sursauta au mince filet de voix qui s'échappait des lèvres du slytherin.

- Je suis là Draco, ssshhh, il faut que tu dormes un peu. Je t'ai soigné.

- Harry, tu dois prévenir l'Ordre. Commanda-t-il fermement en dépit de la faiblesse de sa voix.

Parler devait lui coûter sans nul doute d'incommensurables efforts.

- Quand tu iras mieux, nous irons Draco, tu n'es pas en état. Répondit Harry lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Non ! Tu dois y aller maintenant… Insista-t-il.

Son estomac fit un drôle de bond. Comment pourrait-il ? Il ne pouvait y aller seul, il ne pouvait pas les regarder tous, il ne pouvait pas leur parler, pas encore, c'était bien trop tôt.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si Harry tu peux ! Voldemort m'a cru, je lui ai dit que vous prévoyiez d'attaquer à la fin de la semaine, je lui ai dit que j'avais gagné ta confiance parce que j'étais devenu ton amant et que tu m'avais tout dit, il a semblé sceptique au début, il m'a jeté quelques sorts pour me faire avouer une quelconque duperie mais j'ai tenu bon, il veut te prendre de vitesse, je ne sais pas s'il veut attaquer avant toi ou te rencontrer à mi chemin mais il veut te prendre de vitesse comme nous l'avions prévu ! Il faut que tu le dises à l'Ordre, il n'a pas dit quand…

- D'accord, je vais y aller mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul… Acquiesça-t-il plus pour que Draco se calme que de bonne grâce.

Puis un éclair de génie, le frappa. Le seul qu'il lui ait toujours voué une loyauté indéfectible, quoiqu'il ait traversé.

- Je vais demander à Dobby…

- Quoi ? Non, il me déteste, il serait bien capable d'en finir avec moi ! Protesta Draco.

- Mais il ne le fera pas, Harry gonfla la poitrine et éructa d'une voix forte, il ne le fera pas parce que je suis Harry Potter !

Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Rétorqua fermement Harry bien qu'il eut moitié moins d'assurance.

Harry ne manqua pas la petite lueur qui brillait faiblement dans les yeux de Draco, une petite lueur, qu'il y avait autrefois mais qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis si longtemps. Draco était fier de lui. Il avait toujours su que Draco l'aimait même au cœur de la tourmente qui les avait emportés après la bataille, il n'avait jamais douté de son amour, la seule chose dont il n'ait jamais douté après cette bataille. Mais cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant valait bien plus que tout.

- Vas-y maintenant ! Encouragea Draco presque tendrement.

Et Harry appela Dobby via la cheminée pour qu'il vienne veiller sur Draco sous les soupirs agacés du concerné.

**ooOOoo**

Harry franchit la porte du bureau de Snape d'un pas hésitant. Le directeur, avisant de la présence incongrue du jeune homme dans son bureau, arqua simplement un sourcil. Harry se dandinait presque devant le bureau, il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler à qui que ce soit, bien sûr il y était obligé pendant les entraînements pourtant à l'instant devant le directeur, une annonce officielle coincée dans le fond de sa gorge et surtout sans Draco à ses côtés il se sentait si vulnérable qu'il pensa à renoncer.

Les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions le transpercèrent et il se décida à parler.

- Il faut convoquer l'Ordre immédiatement !

N'eut-il pas été Severus Snape, il aurait probablement souri à la piètre tentative du gryffindor d'avoir l'air convaincant et déterminé.

- Voyez-vous cela… Se contenta de répondre le directeur.

- Draco est revenu. Lança-t-il d'une voix forte, tentant de se donner l'assurance qu'il luttait pour retrouver.

Le directeur l'observa quelques minutes puis se leva gracieusement de son siège. Il jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et le visage d'Arthur Weasley apparut rapidement au milieu de la braise.

- Weasley, rassemblez les autres et transplanez immédiatement aux portes du château.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse du patriarche mais une demi-heure plus tard, la totalité de l'Ordre avait franchi les portes du bureau, Blaize Zabini le dernier et Harry tentait de maîtriser la crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait poindre, concentrant toute son attention sur Draco, empêchant son estomac de se contracter furieusement en sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- J'espère que ça vaut la peine cette fois Snape ! J'étais en pleine conférence avec le ministre ! S'exclama Blaize avec arrogance.

Harry avait les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant, il ne pouvait pas parler devant toutes ces personnes qu'il avait connues, qui l'avaient aimé, et Draco n'était pas là…

- Parlez Potter !

Harry se racla faiblement la gorge, il n'avait cessé d'observer les petites taches brunes sur le devant de ses chaussures et ne daigna pas lever la tête avant l'apostrophe directe du directeur. Il leva alors lentement les yeux et croisa le regard intrigué de Hagrid mais il ne vit aucune déception comme il y en avait eu jadis, juste une curiosité innocente. Puis il croisa le regard de Blaize Zabini attendant patiemment l'ultime révélation et il vit la tête baissée de Ron et Hermione, le regard intrigué et concentré de Shacklebolt, la mine renfrognée de Mad-Eye, les yeux hagards de Luna tenant fermement la main de George, l'expression confuse de Charly et celle guerrière de Tonks et enfin Arthur embraya avant qu'il n'eut pu observer tour à tour les membres présents. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il ferma les yeux et revit la lueur de fierté dans ceux de Draco qu'il se décida à desserrer les lèvres.

- Draco est revenu. Il a accompli ce qu'on attendait de lui…

Il fut si surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les mots traversaient ses lèvres qu'il marqua une pause. Il n'avait jamais été un symbole d'éloquence mais les événements de ces dernières semaines semblaient l'avoir affermi et il poursuivit d'une voix impérieuse et conquérante sans prêter attention aux yeux écarquillés de surprise et au rictus victorieux de Snape.

- Voldemort… il ignora les frissonnements… pense que nous allons attaquer avant la fin de la semaine, il veut nous prendre de vitesse mais nous l'attendrons de pied ferme !

Snape voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le directeur nota cependant non sans une certaine surprise que le service à thé de Dumbledore n'avait cessé de vibrer à chaque mot qu'avait prononcé le Survivant. Ce qui l'inquiéta beaucoup moins que l'eau de ce vase qui s'agitait à gros bouillons et la vapeur qui se dégageait des fleurs presque cuites.

- Il faut que nous soyons prêts à le recevoir ! Kingsley, alertez tous les aurores et l'armée que mettra le ministre à notre disposition ! Trouvez-leur des chambres, je suis persuadé que Voldemort… nouveau frémissement… ne perdra pas la précieuse occasion d'attaquer Hogwarts, c'est l'ultime symbole du prestige pour lui mais c'est aussi notre plus précieuse protection.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de Dumbledore qui lui sourit gentiment, lui adressant un signe de tête encourageant.

- Hagrid, dîtes aux accromentulas de se tenir prêtes à intervenir et assurez-les que nous ne reviendrons pas sur les termes du marché. Tous les corps des deatheaters seront pour elles mais qu'elles laissent nos morts ou nous nous occuperons d'elles personnellement ! Ordonna férocement Harry.

La voix était rauque et ferme et la rage que tous sentaient poindre dans sa voix ne présageait rien de bien engageant. Harry oscillait entre fragilité et férocité, ce cocktail détonnant perturbait les membres de l'Ordre bien plus que de raison. Harry ne semblait pas très stable et certains d'entre eux craignaient que cette instabilité ne leur porte préjudice.

Le demi-géant hocha la tête les yeux brillants.

- Zabini… Interpela Harry.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Potter ! Affirma le jeune homme les yeux plissés alors que Snape levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bien alors les goblins et les elfes de maison sont pour toi, fais-les venir ici et tiens les prêts ! Rassure les goblins sur les termes du contrat, ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils ont voulu et nous tiendrons parole, cependant précise-leur bien que nous tiendrons parole uniquement s'ils respectent notre accord, au premier faux pas, le contrat est rompu !

Blaize hocha la tête d'un air blasé, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire sans que Potter s'en mêle ! C'était lui qui avait rassemblé la plupart des alliés !

- Charly, je veux que tu ailles à la volière avec Hermione et Ron… Dit-il sans leur adresser un regard. Préviens tes amis de Roumanie pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite et envoyez un hibou en urgence à Beaux Bâtons et Durmstrang, dîtes leur que la bataille est imminente et que nous les attendons ! Tonks, vous irez accueillir les dragons que Blaize a pu avoir, les autres dragonniers vous aideront à les parquer dans la forêt jusqu'à la bataille, ils seront notre botte secrète et ils nettoieront les restes après la fin...

A ces mots crus éructés de la bouche du Harry qui la semaine précédente se cachait encore derrière Draco, plusieurs halètements se firent entendre. Qu'était-il donc arrivé au Survivant ?

- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exigeante.

- Les centaures. Répondit Arthur.

- Bien, vous vous chargerez des centaures Arthur mais je préfère que vous y alliez avec Mad-Eye et Hagrid, on ne sait jamais, même s'ils n'ont qu'une parole nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser place au hasard, vous en profiterez pour délimiter magiquement le territoire que nous leur avons promis et Hagrid récupèrera Graup sur le chemin.

Hagrid hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Je me charge des Etres de l'Eau. Je veux tout le monde entre ses murs au plus tard demain soir ! Alertez tout le monde, cette fois _Il_ n'y survivra pas.

La lueur meurtrière dans les yeux verts prit tout le monde par surprise et en effraya beaucoup, un frisson collectif parcourut l'assemblée et la puissance magique du survivant semblait irradier la pièce comme une bourrasque impulsive secouant les arbres. Cependant Harry se sentait étrangement fort et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait petit à petit, il se sentait comme en phase avec lui-même comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé son chemin après de longs mois d'errance et il réalisa que Snape avait raison : il _voulait_ vaincre, il était prêt.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient les yeux braqués sur le Survivant, dans une sorte de torpeur collective.

- Vous avez entendu Potter ! Les réveilla Snape.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'agitèrent alors dans le bureau exigu, chacun sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire mais surtout, sachant que c'était la dernière bataille, chacun sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être que cette bataille serait déterminante, cette bataille serait l'avènement d'une ère de paix ou celui d'une ère marquée du sceau de la mort. La mort du Survivant ou celle de Voldemort. Quelque chose avait changé mais personne ne parvenait à statuer sur le quoi, c'était dans la prestance du Survivant, c'était dans l'air humide et saturé, c'était dans la puissance qui les enveloppait tel un cocon protecteur, c'était dans l'absence de Draco, c'était les regards fermes et combattants, il sentait jusqu'à la moelle de leurs os que tout allait se jouer dans cet ultime attaque.

Ils devaient réunir tous leurs alliés et ensuite ils s'attaqueraient au plan de bataille. Ils éradiqueraient le Mal ou ils lui succomberaient.

- Attendez ! Appela Harry. Professeur, nous aurions besoin d'une potion que Draco puisse administrer aux deatheaters avant la bataille, une potion qui les affaiblisse suffisamment pour que nous puissions avoir un certain avantage, vous pensez pourvoir la réaliser avant l'attaque ? Les deatheaters affaiblis, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur les dementors, les géants et les trolls, les dragons pourront survoler le périmètre pour commencer le travail.

Snape plongea son regard noir et dubitatif dans les yeux du Survivant, il devait admettre que c'était une excellente idée pourtant il manquait considérablement de temps.

- Je ferai mon possible Potter. Répondit-il tout de même.

Tonks repéra George et Luna à l'autre bout du bureau et s'assura que Charly avait bien rejoint Ron et Hermione pour convenir des messages à envoyer avant de s'avancer timidement vers le couple.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Tonks. Répondit la voix éthérée de Luna.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de vous demander ça mais je voudrais vraiment pouvoir voir Remus avant que Vous-Savez-Qui n'attaque… Hésita-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit simplement Luna, je suis de garde ce soir à l'hôpital, vous n'avez qu'à passer quand vous voudrez je vous conduirai à sa chambre et vous pourrez lui faire vos adieux.

- LUNA !! S'écria George.

Luna tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, elle ne paraissait ni surprise ni effrayée, elle savait simplement qu'elle avait raison et que les convenances n'avaient plus leur place à la veille d'une guerre meurtrière, Tonks désirait faire ses adieux à Remus, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire parce qu'elle avait fui, parce qu'elle avait mal, parce que tout ça était injuste mais à présent, elle avait besoin de faire son deuil, le deuil du premier homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il aurait toujours une place dans sa vie, qu'elle ne n'oublierait jamais et même si elle était heureuse avec Charly, elle penserait à Remus parce que cette femme aimait deux hommes.

Elle pensait également lui devoir des explications, même s'il ne les entendrait ni ne les comprendrait, elle se devait de lui dire pourquoi elle avait fui, pourquoi elle n'avait pas été forte comme il lui avait maintes fois demandé et enfin, elle devait lui parler de Charly. C'était un homme bon.

Tonks acquiesça, le regard empli de gratitude et promit de passer dès que les nouveaux dragons auraient atterri.

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau du directeur, chacun concentré sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée mais Ron s'attarda. Il avait vaguement marmonné à Charly et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait et qu'ils pouvaient partir devant, il avait croisé le regard d'Hermione et elle avait compris.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière un Blaize fulminant.

- Dehors Weasley ! Aboya Snape.

Ron ne répondit pas mais s'appuya sur le mur de pierres, presque face au bureau. Il sentait que Snape était nerveux et il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il doutait lui aussi. Un choc assourdissant le tira de ses réflexions : Snape venait d'envoyer valser la moitié de son bureau sur le sol. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, Voldemort pouvait surgir à tout moment et personne n'était encore prêt…

Ron observait Snape haletant littéralement de rage, il avait vécu cette rage lui aussi, il soupira. Snape semblait complètement absorbé dans cette folie destructrice qui lui faisait ravager son bureau, envoyant valser sur les murs et le sol tout ce qui lui passait sous la main des plumes aux parchemins en passant par les livres et les encriers jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et croisa les yeux bleus, il plaqua le jeune homme férocement contre la paroi solide et froide, ce mur qui lui meurtrissait le dos, il agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa durement, ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était une blessure, ce n'était pas intime c'était une vengeance, ce n'était pas plaisant c'était cinglant, il pénétrait sa bouche comme celle d'une catin, maintenant fermement la tête rousse de ses deux mains, tout son corps tremblait et brûlait d'une sauvagerie qu'il ne contenait plus mais il ne sentait rien, rien d'autre que cette bouche qu'il investissait de force, rien d'autre que ce souffle enivrant, se mêlant au sien, il n'avait même pas conscience que loin de se défendre, Ron Weasley répondait aux violents assauts de cette langue destructrice.

Snape plaqua son corps sur le corps ferme de son vis-à-vis, se frottant avec frénésie sans aucune pudeur, attisant les sens du jeune homme, Ron ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce désir brûlant de sentir le directeur contre lui alors même qu'il sentait encore la douce moiteur de la femme qu'il aimait autour de son membre, il ne contrôlait rien pas même sa douloureuse érection répondant sans relâche à celle de Severus comme si son corps se mourait pour les ténèbres tandis que son âme appartenait à une autre, chaque coup de rein contre lui apostrophait son corps, chaque brise chaude et impatiente embrasait ses sens, chaque morsure décuplait son plaisir, chaque grognement menaçait de le faire jouir jusqu'à ce visage, _son_ visage, jusqu'à ses yeux vides, jusqu'à son corps nu dans lequel il avait plongé, Hermione, et enfin il parvint à détacher sa bouche des furieuses attaques.

A bout de souffle, entre douleur et plaisir, il haleta :

- J'ai fait l'amour à Hermione…

Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il huma profondément le cou de Ron tout en le caressant violemment, ses mains le parcourant avec indécence, avant de haleter à son tour :

- Je sais, je la sens partout sur vous…

Ron rougit furieusement et après un ultime coup de rein, Severus lui agrippa fermement les épaules de ses deux mains. Ron le regardait les joues rouges, les lèvres blessées, les yeux écarquillés, il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus si Severus allait le retenir ou le repousser, il ne savait plus s'il voulait être retenu ou repoussé, il plongea dans les orbes noires, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation mêlée de rage le firent frissonner. Severus le tenait à bout de bras semblant lutter contre son propre corps et cette érection brûlante qui le torturait puis il baissa la tête, vaincu.

- Va t'en… souffla-t-il.

Il fit un pas en arrière se détachant douloureusement du corps du rouquin, ses mains le retenaient encore alors que tout son esprit lui hurlait de lâcher prise, voulant le repousser mais s'agrippant pourtant furieusement à lui au-delà de toute raison, de tout contrôle. Finalement elles cédèrent et il s'éloigna.

Ron fit quelque pas en avant.

- Severus… chuchota-t-il.

Severus s'avança alors et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Ron, baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit, puis le directeur empoigna ses épaules fermement et le repoussa de ses deux mains si violemment qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors que Snape hurlait :

- VA-T'EN !!

Ron regarda tristement le Maître des Potions qui désormais lui tournait le dos, il se releva péniblement et quitta la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

- Dobby ? Comment va Draco ? Demanda Harry soudain très las.

- Bien Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, il a dormi tout le temps que Dobby l'a veillé…

Harry se permit un léger sourire, soupçonnant Draco d'avoir feint le sommeil pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'elfe de maison.

- Merci Dobby, tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant, nous avons beaucoup à faire avant la bataille.

Dobby ne se fit pas prier et transplana jusqu'à Hogwarts dans un pop caractéristique.

Harry contempla le visage paisible de son amant, les hématomes s'étaient presque tous résorbés.

Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements et se coucha contre le corps de Draco, soupirant d'aise de retrouver sa chaleur. Quelques heures après l'avoir rejoint, s'étant probablement endormi, Harry sentit Draco bouger contre lui.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Marmonna Draco.

- Bien. Affirma Harry, ne semblant pas vraiment surpris de le trouver éveillé. Je l'aurais cette fois Draco, je vais m'assurer qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite !

Draco ouvrit les yeux et adressa un léger sourire au jeune homme.

- Je serai là Harry, nous serons tous là !

Les mots de Draco résonnaient comme une promesse pourtant Harry n'y croyait pas ou plutôt il n'y croyait plus, il avait tellement compté sur d'autres : Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Remus, Ron, Hermione, qu'il en avait tiré une leçon magistrale, au final, il était toujours seul, parce que c'était lui, le Héros, le Survivant, le Salut, le Harry Potter. Ca avait toujours été lui, voilà pourquoi chaque fois qu'il avait eu le soutien des autres, il avait échoué, c'était _sa_ mission et il devait l'accomplir, seul. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Draco parce qu'il savait bien qu'il aurait démenti virulemment pourtant il en avait l'intime conviction alors il les laisserait tous être là, mais lui, serait seul. Il était grand temps d'être un Héros.

- Je sais Draco.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement mais son baiser était celui d'un homme amer. Il se promit deux choses ce soir là : il vaincrait et Draco vivrait.

Il le haïrait peut-être pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il vivrait…

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant, dardant le bout de sa langue pour le câliner mais fut interrompu par de vives étincelles lui parvenant de la cheminée. Il se leva rapidement sous les protestations de Draco qui chercha à le retenir et se dirigea vers les braises rougeoyantes pour y trouver le visage impénétrable du directeur.

- Potter, _Il_ arrive !

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés! Ce chapitre n'était pas des plus palpitants! Une petite review...?**


End file.
